Unsteady
by HauntedAstoria
Summary: Le problème Potter, c'est que lorsqu'elle se souviendra de ce qu'elle a perdu, ni toi ni moi ne sommes persuadés qu'elle acceptera ces souvenirs comme les siens. Je doute qu'elle ait envie de se souvenir m'avoir aimé un jour. Je refuse que tout ça la tue.
1. Tomber de haut

**Avant tout** : Il y a deux ans environ j'ai commencée cette dramione sous le titre de "Lovset", j'aimé vraiment cette dramione, mais elle ne devait pas être trop longue, car j'avais une autre histoire sur le feu et au final j'ai abandonnée "lovset". Aujourd'hui, je suis dans une période ou j'ai besoin de reprendre tous mes textes, de les réécrire correctement, sans fautes affreuses XD et Lovset fait partit de ces textes que j'ai envie de reprendre. J'ai voulu remplacer les chapitres, mais personne ne l'aurait vu et ça n'aurait pas servit à grand chose car je change pas mal de chose donc autant refaire une nouvelle histoire ! et j'ai oubliée la signification de "lovset" XD *grosse blonde bonsoir*.

Cette dramione c'est donc mon nouveau bébé et j'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire ! oui la suite est postée sur l'autre histoire car je n'ai pas encore le coeur de l'enlever mais comme beaucoup de choses vont changer ça ne sert à rien d'aller lire, haha !

 **Disclamer** : tout appartient à JK-Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle même qui est de moi ~

 **Note** \- des fautes persistent certainement, désolé.

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE UN**_

 _ **"Tomber de haut"**_

Tout était terminé. Autour de lui s'étalaient les ruines du château que les flammes continuaient de dévorer lentement. Le sol était recouvert de gravas, de poussière et de corps. Les blessés bougeaient à peine, gémissaient de douleur et certains tentaient de faire bouger les corps sans vie de leurs proches. Pourtant, malgré la douleur, la nouvelle se répandait comme le vent entre les murs, passant de bouche en bouche à la vitesse d'un vif d'or. Au bout de quelques minutes, des cris de joie, des larmes, le soulagement.

Malheureusement, toute victoire apporte son lot de morts, de blessés, de douleur et de plaies qui se refermeraient jamais. Du temps serait nécessaire pour oublier, pour s'en remettre, pour retrouver une vie normale.

Harry, debout devant le corps sans vie, regarda une dernière fois le mage noir, puis il tourna les talons, ignorant à cet instant que le prix à payer serait bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un mois plus tard, après avoir couru dans tous les sens pour faire part de son expérience à de nombreux journaux, Harry Potter eut enfin le droit de se rendre au chevet d'Hermione, dans le coma depuis la bataille et son face à face avec Bellatrix qui s'était soldé par un sortilège violent de la part de la mangemort. Depuis, Hermione n'avait pas repris connaissance et se trouvait dans un coma qui semblait sans fin à Sainte Mangouste. Personne, pas même les médecins les plus chevronnés ne pouvaient dire si elle allait revenir à elle. Personne ne connaissait le sortilège qui semblait avoir plongé Hermione dans un sommeil qui semblait éternel. Tous espéraient l'entendre hurler après Ron ou encore réclamer un livre, tous priaient pour qu'elle ne soit pas un énième corps à mettre en terre. Néanmoins, la jeune gryffondor n'était jamais seule.

Les membres de la famille Weasley, ou encore des membres de l'ordre, tous passaient leur temps à la veiller, chacun à leur tour, lui parlant comme si elle était avec eux, pour ne pas perdre espoir. Molly venait chaque jour lui faire la lecture et avait pris l'habitude de prendre « L'histoire de Poudlard » et les « Contes de Beedle le Barde ». Tout le monde faisait son possible pour venir la voir. Pourtant, chose étrange, la seule personne qui aurait dû la veiller n'arrivait plus à supporter de la voir dans un tel état et ne venait que rarement, ou alors, il restait en bas et demandait des nouvelles aux infirmières.

Drago Malfoy restait donc assit dans le fauteuil en face de l'escalier principal et fixait un point imaginaire sur le sol, en attendant qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle demandait à le voir. Il voulait qu'elle le réclame, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'entendre, sentir ses mains le serrer. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, pas même son procès. Il n'avait pas passé sept ans de sa vie à lui faire la cour en lui pourrissant la vie, pour la perdre après avoir enfin pu l'avoir à ses côtés. Les mois les plus heureux et les plus doux, parmi les plus sombres.

Un jour, cependant, comme si quelqu'un avait entendu ses prières, son vœu fut exaucé, mais pas comme il l'avait imaginé, là, assit dans son fauteuil, les mains moites, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux rivés sur le mur, du matin au soir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout et que le sommeil l'emporte.

C'est alors que Molly était allée chercher un thé et avait laissé la chambre aux mains de Fred, George et Harry, qu'elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle papillonna un instant, sa tête tournait, ses membres étaient douloureux, comme si elle se réveillait après des mois de sommeil. Doucement, Hermione commença à s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante de sa chambre. Elle referma les yeux car tout autour d'elle était encore trop aveuglant et écouta les bruits alentour. Des gens parlaient, mais elle ne distinguée pas ce qu'ils disaient, il lui semblait reconnaître des voix, mais il y en avait trop d'un coup pour qu'elle réussisse à les associer à des visages, mais après tout ce silence, entendre quelqu'un parler était un cadeau. Lentement, reprenant conscience, elle accéda de nouveau à la réalité. Capable de formuler des pensées à peu près cohérentes, elle commença à se poser des questions. Où était-elle ? Depuis quand était-elle inconsciente ? Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi tant de bruit autour d'elle ? Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? Pourquoi personne ne criait ? La bataille était-elle terminée ?

Hermione gigota comme une petite fille sous des draps trop serrés et gémit sous la douleur de son bras droit qui s'était cassé après une chute dans un escalier pour éviter une explosion. Brusquement, les voix s'élevèrent encore plus haut. Elle reconnut des cris de joie, des appels et réussit à entendre un « docteur » et « réveillée ». Elle reconnecta les éléments les uns aux autres et compris très vite qu'elle était dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, chose dont elle fût définitivement persuadée lorsqu'elle vit le plafond immaculé et les lampes blanches qui flottaient au plafond. Soudain, les souvenirs revinrent comme si on les lui avait jeté au visage. Les cris, les flammes, un tournant mal contrôlé, le visage euphorique de Bellatrix, un éclair de lumière rouge et le noir total. Elle se souvenait de la douleur comme si celle-ci se faisait encore sentir. Comme une épée transperçant la chair à un endroit précis, répétant l'opération méticuleusement, afin de faire s'imprégner la douleur au plus profond. Hermione le savait, elle s'en souviendrait, elle se souviendrait toujours.

Le fil silencieux de sa pensée fut bientôt interrompu par un visage souriant et familier qui vint se placer juste au-dessus du sien. Le visage rayonnant d'un Harry décoiffé, mais souriant et soulagé. Il lui parla mais, Hermione ne comprit pas un seul mot, elle se contenta donc de faire comme si elle avait compris et sourit. Elle était encore trop fatiguée pour parvenir à enregistrer d'autres informations.

\- Hermione... Murmura Harry l'air soulagé. Tu nous as fichu une peur bleue, si tu savais.

\- Je suis robuste Harry. Souffla Hermione en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Elle en avait marre d'être allongée et à ne rien voir d'autre que le plafond.

\- T'as intérêt ! Intervint la voix de Ginny qui poussa Harry.

\- Dommage, elle était plus silencieuse quand tu dormais, Ricana Geroge debout à côté de Fred. Tu sais, ça te va bien ce teint... humm comment dire ?

\- Cadavérique, Geroge, continua Fred. C'est sympa, ça te donne un air carrément morte vivante !

\- Laissez là respirer ! Et Molly vint compléter le petit cercle qui se formait autour du lit.

Hermione se laissa rapidement étreindre par ses amis, puis les médecins firent leur entrée et le bruit entra dans cette chambre auparavant calme. Tous commencèrent leur récit de la bataille pendant que les médecins et infirmières évolués autour d'elle pour l'examiner.

Elle était en vie, tout allait pour le mieux. Après le départ des médecins, tout redevint calme. Hermione devait se reposer et reprendre des forces, un coma ce n'était pas rien. Harry et Ginny vinrent prendre place près d'elle, en compagnie de Ron. Ginny avait couru acheter des friandises afin d'en gaver son amie qui n'avait rien dans l'estomac, elle avait aussi pris une pomme, pour avoir bonne conscience.

La bonne humeur était de mise après la fin de la guerre, on ne laissait personne dans son coin, on se soutenait tous mutuellement. La victoire d'Harry était dans tous les journaux, son visage sur un tas d'affiches, son discours après la bataille serait certainement dans tous les livres d'histoire et il deviendrait encore une légende. Son était à présent gravé pour l'éternité sur le mur de l'histoire. Hermione était déçu de ne pas avoir vécu cela, mais elle était heureuse et fière de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis resté inconsciente longtemps ? Demanda enfin la jeune femme en tripotant ses bandages.

\- Un mois. Répondit Ginny en arrachant la tête d'un ourson en chocolat.

\- Mais c'est énorme ! Elle écarquilla les yeux. J'ai dû rater tellement de choses... je m'en veux horriblement...

\- Tu n'as pas raté grand-chose, tu sais. Ricana Harry. Quoi que, tu as raté Drago manquer d'agresser les infirmières pour avoir de tes nouvelles jusqu'à devenir chiant, mais genre vraiment. D'ailleur, il est prévenu de ton réveil, il va arriver.

\- Tous aux abris. Ricanna Ginny qui voyait déjà la scène.

Hermione resta un instant immobile, l'air surprise. Quelque chose clochait dans ce que venait de lui dire Harry, quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry avait certainement pris un coup sur la tête, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa. Un mot dans sa phrase n'était pas à sa place.

\- Mais Harry. De quoi... Pourquoi Malfoy me réclamerait ? C'est stupide voyons. Elle eut un rire un peu nerveu. C'est la fin de la guerre qui te fait cet effet ?

\- Hermione, tu vas bien ? Demanda Ginny livide et prête à poser sa main sur le front de son amie pour voir si elle n'était pas fiévreuse.

\- Mais oui, je pense que c'est Harry qui ne va pas bien.

Elle sourit et attrapa une pomme proposée par Molly qui semblait aussi surprise par cette déclaration, que ne l'étaient Ginny et Harry qui décida de rattraper le coup.

\- Je me suis trompé ! Pardon Hermione, mais en ce moment, je cours partout, j'ai tendance à m'égarer un peu sur tous les sujets et comme je traite en partie le dossierde Malfoy... je... voila.

\- Va le prévenir. S'étrangla Ginny en fixant Harry de son air le plus paniqué.

\- Il va me tuer.

\- On s'en fiche. S'il l'apprend devant elle, il nous tuera tous.

Harry fixa sa montre, prétexta un petit rendez-vous et s'éclipsa, laissant Hermione aux mains de Fred et George. Tous les deux étaient très doués dans l'art de faire diversion et trouvèrent une idiotie à raconter à Hermione qui oublia ce que venait de dire Harry qui filait dans le couloir en pensant à sa mort imminente.

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, se remémorant ce que son amie lui avait dit. C'était impossible, mais c'était arrivé... ce sortilège de magie noire avait certainement eut l'effet escompté et quelqu'un n'allait pas être heureux de l'apprendre. En fait « pas être heureux » n'était pas la bonne expression, il allait être fou, il allait sombrer. La tempête serait violente et allait tout écraser sur son passage.

Harry arriva à l'accueil et ne fut pas étonné de voir, comme à son habitude, Drago Malfoy assit dans le hall. Il guettait les infirmières qui s'occupaient d'Hermione, afin de leur demander des nouvelles. Le survivant s'était souvent demandé s'il rentrait chez lui et s'il mangeait, ou s'il restait là et mangeait uniquement les immondes plats au goût de plastique de la cafétéria.

Grand, massif, mince à la fois, Drago portait une chemise et un pantalon noir. Le jeune homme se recoiffa en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde qui avait poussé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il tenait dans sa main, un magnifique bouquet de roses. C'est en se tournant vers le couloir qu'il vit Harry.

\- Potter. Salua Drago.

\- Salut Malfoy. Fit simplement Harry, réfléchissant encore à la manière d'aborder la chose sans se faire tuer.

\- Elle va bien ? Je peux aller la voir ? On m'a dit qu'elle était réveillée, j'attendais confirm..

\- Non.

\- Non ? Il devint livide. Pourquoi... non ? Trembla la voix de Drago qui en avait assez subi sans qu'on lui interdise de la voir.

\- Écoute... je... elle va bien...

\- Bon sang, je me suis fait assez de sang d'encre pour elle et... merde Potter, pourquoi non ?!

\- Elle ne se souvient de rien de... « vous »... on lui a parlé de toi et... c'est comme un retour à la case départ dans sa tête... désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais tu me connais, je ne sais pas passer par quatre-chemins...

Le silence sembla durer une éternité. Le blond ricana nerveusement, il lâcha le bouquet qui tomba au sol et les fleurs s'éparpillèrent tout autour de lui. Il pensait que c'était une mauvaise blague, mais Potter ne ferait pas de blague comme celle-ci, surtout pas dans un moment pareil. Il avait eu des doutes et maintenant tout était clair... ce sortilège, il aurait dû s'en douter, s'y préparer, mais il avait préféré ne pas y croire.

Harry regardait le visage du jeune homme se décomposer sans savoir quoi faire. Il le savait, il aurait beau tout faire même l'impossible, rien ne le calmerait et il ne pouvait s'opposer à sa colère.

\- Ne me fais pas flipper comme ça Potter... Jamais. Fit-il en ramassant les roses de ses mains tremblantes.

\- On a prononcé ton prénom et à son visage, à sa voix... y'a plus rien de...

\- C'est peut-être une blague de sa part. Tentait de se convaincre le serpentard.

\- On va y aller. Si elle se souvient tant mieux, sinon essais de te calmer, fais comme si de rien n'était ou elle va s'affoler et si elle te rejette se sera encore pire. C'est peut-être... temporaire...

Drago ravala sa salive et suivi Harry, il devait en avoir le cœur net. La route jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione sembla si longue, si dure qu'il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer, car au fond, il savait que ce chemin, il le faisait pour rien. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de la chambre, Harry se tourna vers Drago Malfoy qui avait perdu toute contenance et tentait de la retrouver, avant d'entrer et d'affronter l'horrible vérité. Il attendit un peu et fit signe à Harry qui ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent. Molly fixa Drago d'un air inquiet et vint vers eux.

-Ginny a tout essayé Harry...

Harry fit signe à Drago qui donna le bouquet à Molly.

\- C'était pour elle... mais... vous avez veillé sur Hermione. Gardez-le.

\- Merci. Le rassura Molly en prenant le bouquet.

Lentement, Drago qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme arriva à hauteur d'Hermione. Elle était assise sur son lit et avait l'air d'aller bien, en dehors des quelques blessures qui semblaient cicatriser lentement sur son visage et ses bras. Ses boucles brunes, son teint délicatement rosé, ses yeux ambrés, son rire cristallin même s'il ne l'avait pas encore entendu, il savait qu'il était encore là. Il l'observa durant quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme croisa son regard. Elle resta un instant sans bouger et ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire face à la présence d'un type qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

\- Harry... Il... pourquoi...? Demanda brutalement Hermione faisant virer son regard de Malfoy à Harry en passant par Ginny.

\- Je... j'ai demandé à Potter si je pouvais... trembla Drago qui sentait qu'il allait défaillir.

\- Ce que Malfoy veut dire. Rattrapa Harry. C'est que quand tu es tombé, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé. Il t'a empêché de tomber dans l'escalier et de te tuer après que tu ais reçu le sortilège... tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Il t'a aussi protégé jusqu'à la fin. Termina Ginny. Nous lui sommes reconnaissant, donc tu devrais l'être aussi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Harry t'en a parlé tout à l'heure ! Il voulait de tes nouvelles. Donc...

\- Oh... Hermione sembla surprise, se tut un instant et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Je... je suppose que... je dois te dire merci ?

\- Ce serait bien, sourit Ginny. Il était peut-être stupide, mais il a changé... enfin ça se voit pas, mais...

\- Weasley je suis avare de compliments, alors boucle là. Siffla Drago la machoire serrée.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Et bien... merci Mal..

\- Drago... murmura Ginny avant que Harry ne la fasse reculer avec un ''shuut'' digne d'un père à sa fille.

\- Merci...Drago... c'est...

\- De rien... ce n'était rien. Il tenta de sourire, mais n'osa pas.

Non, elle ne se souvenait pas. Le sort avait fonctionné et tout avait été balayé en un quart de seconde. Bellatrix les avait surpris courant main dans la main durant la bataille, elle l'avait compris le revirement de Drago. Il avait trahi son camp pour une sang de bourbe. Il avait trahi les principes de sa propre famille, de son maître et c'était impardonnable. Elle avait donc décidé de punir son neveu avec un simple sortilège d'amnésie, mais un sortilège de magie noire de son invention. Hermione n'oubliait que leurs souvenirs, son amour et lui allait en souffrir. C'était un sortilège irréversible et il le savait. Il avait souvent vu Bellatrix l'utiliser. Elle faisait oublier ce qu'elle voulait à ses victimes et s'en amusait. Leur passé, qui ils avaient été et ceux qu'ils avaient aimé, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Drago regarda Hermione. Le sang battait à ses tempes et son coeur manqua de cesser de battre. Comprenant la finalité de ce sortilège, comprenant qu'il était seul, il eut un léger sursaut et manqua d'air. Il devait sortir. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait chaud, froid à la fois et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il venait de perdre la seule chose qui faisait de lui un homme bien, son cœur se brisa, morceau par morceau, fissure par fissure.

Brutalement et sans un mot il quitta la pièce. Harry se tourna et décida de le suivre.

\- Malfoy.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Je parlerais pour deux. Elle a peut-être oublié, mais elle se souviendra de toi bient...

\- C'est un sortilège d'amnésie élaboré par Bellatrix afin de faire souffrir ses victimes le plus possible... Elle a décidé de me punir. Hermione oublie ses sentiments et moi... je souffre, c'est pire qu'une peine de prison Potter. C'est irréversible... ce « nous » n'est plus qu'un vague et ridicule souvenir... elle ne m'aimera plus et moi, je resterai là...

\- On va trouver une solution. Les médecins l'ont dit, le coma peut avoir des circonstances temporaires. Rien ne te dit qu'il s'agit du sortilège de Bellatrix.

\- Moi, je le sais. Ecoute Potter, on a beau arrêter de se taper dessus, mais on est pas copains comme gobelins pour autant. Arrête de vouloir toujours tout arranger pour le bien de l'humanité ou je ne sais quoi ! C'est terminé ! Elle va vivre sa vie, être heureuse et moi, je vais vivre la mienne et crever à petit feu tout en redevenant un parfait connard, car au moins, quand j'en étais un, j'étais vivant, j'allais bien. Je refuse de la faire souffrir et de la forcer à subir ma présence.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ne lui parle plus de moi. C'est mieux comme ça. Tu peux brûler les photos et le reste. Rend nous service.

Harry aurait voulu savoir quoi dire, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il savait que la colère et la tristesse de Drago Malfoy étaient actuellement sans limite et qu'aucun mot ne pourrait le ramener à la raison. Il regarda Drago s'asseoir sur une chaise et prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'allait pas pleurer, il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais se montrer aussi faible, mais il avait du mal à contenir toute cette douleur qui voulait sortir et le faire hurler. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, il n'entendait plus Harry lui parler, il se fichait de ce que celui-ci avait à dire, cela ne la ramènerait pas. Elle n'était pas morte, mais pour lui, c'était comme si elle l'était. C'est alors qu'une immense vague de colère monta en lui. Si elle n'était plus là, il n'avait plus à être là non plus. Il ne pouvait plus être un homme bien, il ne pouvait plus mettre une croix sur son ancienne vie. Brusquement, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Drago se leva, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assit et se jeta sur Harry qu'il plaqua contre un mur, tout en lui hurlant dessus, le regard rempli de haine.

\- Pourquoi t'as voulu jouer au héros Potter ?! Pourquoi ? si tu l'avais pas fait elle serait encore là ! C'est de ta faute ! TA FAUTE !

Harry se laissa faire et attendit que George, Fred et Arthur attrapent Drago pour le maintenir au sol. Un médecin se précipita vers eux et donna au serpentard fou de rage de quoi le calmer.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Oui. Je vais bien.

\- Et lui ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'ira plus jamais vraiment bien. Son père va passer sa vie en prison. Sa mère n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et lui n'a plus Hermione pour lui tenir la main. Au final, elle en avait fait quelqu'un de bien...

Arthur se tourna vers Harry, le regard grave.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry.

-Je le sais. Murmura Harry. C'est juste... qu'il nous a aidé, il nous a donné toutes les informations qu'on voulait et on a en parti pu gagner grâce à lui et regardez comment il est remercié... en étant condamné à vie.

\- Le destin est bien cruel parfois Harry. Murmura Arthur.

Pendant un instant, Harry pensa qu'un sortilège d'amnésie aiderait Drago à mieux vivre la situation, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait priver Hermione d'une chance d'être heureuse et de se souvenir de tout. Il regarda les médecins emmener Drago dans une autre chambre afin qu'il se repose, puis il remonta voir Hermione, tout en cherchant une solution et en tentant de cacher son malaise.

Malfoy était un crétin, mais il les avait aidé et qui avait rendu Hermione heureuse. Une fois au chevet d'Hermione, Ginny pris son petit ami à part.

\- Alors ?

\- Il l'a pas bien pris.

\- En même temps, même un cadeau génial il te le jetterait à la figure. Il est ce qu'il est Harry. Il ne sait pas se contrôler.

\- Il ne sait plus tu veux dire. Harry baissa la tête. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? C'est Malfoy, mais il ne mérite pas ça et qui sait comment il va tourner maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je doute qu'il cherche à apprendre encore à contrôler ce qu'il ressent comme Hermione lui a apprit.

\- C'est le problème. On ne peut pas le laisser se faire à nouveau envahir par ses démons. Ginny il faut faire quelque chose, pas forcément pour lui mais pour Hermione.

\- On va mentir. Répondit Ginny. On va mentir jusqu'à trouver une solution.

* * *

 **C'est un chapitre assez petit, mais j'ai du l'amputer de pas mal de paragraphes qui faisaient trop lourd et ne servaient vraiment à rien. J'ai tenté de faire un Drago pas trop victime et c'est pas facile xD**

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? :D**

 **Laissez moi une petite review je vous répondrais au plus vite ! et si vous n'avez pas de compte je ferai cela au début du second chapitre !**

 **Cyclae**


	2. L'étincelle

_Hey ! Comment allez vous ?_

 _Nous partons donc pour le second chapitre ! j'ai été très surprise et heureuse de recevoir quelques reviews *je pensais vraiment pas en avoir ahaha*, je me suis donc motiveyyy à reprendre le chapitre. J'y ai ajouté pas mal de petites choses et j'ai pas mal pleuré devant les fautes *oh mon dieu je ne savais pas écrire XD*_

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! je m'en vais bosser sur le chapitre trois !_

 _Cissy,_

 _PS: s'il reste des fautes, désolé. / La mise en page refuse de se faire, il n'y a donc pas d'espace entre les dialogues, paragraphes et flashback. je tente de régler le soucis._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre deux_**

 ** _" L'étincelle "_**

 _Trois semaines plus tard._

 _12 Square Grimmauld_

Harry Potter était assis sur le canapé du salon et fixait un point imaginaire situé sur le rideau bleu foncé. Il était fatigué et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, dormir durant plus de cinq heures. La formation d'auror était dure, exténuante et en tant qu'en tant que figure de la victoire, il devait montrer l'exemple, être le plus doué, de plus, il était souvent sollicité pour tel ou tel évènement. Son emploi du temps était tel qu'il se surnommait parfois ministre de la magie. Harry passa une main sur son front en se demandant s'il pouvait se permettre de faire une petite sieste avant de se remettre au travail. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, mais une voix se fit entendre en haut.

-Pattenrond non ! Ne joue pas avec ça ! C'est un mouton de poussière ! Vilain chat !

Hermione se battait encore avec son maudit chat... Après tout, elle n'avait que ça à faire. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Sainte Mangouste, Hermione était affaiblie et tombait malade si facilement qu'on hésitait presque à la laisser sortir de peur qu'elle attrape un rhume qui pouvait peut-être la tuer. Elle devait donc rester au 12 square Grimmaurd qui était devenu sa maison. Ses parents vivaient à présent une vie paisible en Australie. La jeune femme allait bien néanmoins, elle passait son temps à lire, à ranger la maison, à faire la cuisine, elle était devenue une seconde secrétaire pour Harry en faisant le travail bâclé de la secrétaire travaillant pour Harry au ministère et qui passait son temps à se faire les ongles; en témoignait des traces de vernis sur certains rapports de mission. et passait une grande partie de son temps à hurler sur son chat qui trouvait toujours de nouvelles manières pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Ginny venait la voir presque tous les jours et lui tenait compagnie quand Harry n'était pas là et qu'elle n'avait pas d'entraînement prévu. Harry fixa le plafond et commença à le détailler tout en pensant à Drago Malfoy dont il n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis le réveil de son amie. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Drago était certainement toujours chez lui, dans son manoir dont il ne sortait pas, ou peu. Il devait certainement penser à Hermione. Harry ricanna en repensant à une question de Ginny:

\- Tu crois qu'il pleure en lisant des romans à l'eau de roses et en se goinfrant ? J'imagine la scène, c'est assez... satisfaisant.

La tête sur un coussin, les yeux rivés sur les moulures du plafond, Harry réfléchissait et ressassait. Hermione avait beau avoir l'air heureuse, quelque chose manquait, quelque chose sonnait faux depuis son réveil. Il lui manquait cette étincelle de bonheur qu'Harry avait si souvent vu quand elle était au bras de Drago et qu'à présent, il se prenait à chercher quand elle souriait.

Harry se souvenait de l'Hermione amoureuse, celle qui respirait le bonheur et faisait tout pour faire changer le serpentard et préserver leur petite bulle. Même s'il avait toujours eu du mal à bien se comporter en présence de Drago, Harry ne pouvait pas dire que ce crétin n'avait pas rendu Hermione heureuse. Contre toute attente, les anciens ennemis formaient un beau couple et ce bonheur qui flottait autour d'eux manquait à Harry qui se souvint du soir où il avait découvert leur secret.

 **FlashBack**

L'horloge affichait une heure trop tardive pour continuer à travailler. Harry souffla et posa son devoir de potion sur la table basse de la salle commune pour aller se tasser au fond du canapé. Ron était monté dormir depuis un moment, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, après tout, il n'aimait pas les potions et les potions lui rendaient bien avec de jolis « Troll » et de constantes critiques à peine voilées de la par de Rogue, son second petit plaisir après la torture mentale de Neville. En réalité, Harry avait terminé son devoir depuis un long moment et s'était contenté de le relire. Il attendait Hermione.

Depuis un moment, son comportement était étrange. Elle disparaissait souvent sans explication durant des heures, notamment le soir. Elle sortait en douce de la salle commune en usant de son statut de préfète en chef. En tant qu'ami Harry voulait absolument savoir ce qui rendait Hermone si cachotière. Il n'avait pas mis Ron au courant de peur que celui-ci ne fasse tout capoter. Son affection pour Hermione pouvait parfois causer de vrais problèmes.

Le soir, la bibliothèque était fermée et Dobby avait juré à Harry qu'Hermione ne venait plus tenter d'offrir des vêtements aux elfes des cuisines. Elle devait donc se rendre ailleurs, mais où ? Et pourquoi ? Elle ne révisait certainement pas.

Il attendit un moment et vers 22h30 la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit. Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et resta immobile. Hermione descendit les marches discrètement. Elle portait une petite robe bleue et tenait ses chaussures dans sa main, elle enfila sa cape et se faufila discrètement par le tableau, ignorant qu'elle était suivi par Harry.

Harry suivi Hermione en haut de la tour d'astronomie et se cacha là où il s'était autrefois caché pour voir Dumbledore mourir. Hermione vint s'accouder à la barrière et attendit. Elle était très belle. Il était rare qu'elle se maquille, même un peu et encore plus rare qu'elle mette des escarpins et une robe en dehors des soirées de Shlugorn. La jeune femme semblait attendre et faisait rouler des mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts, tout en regardant le paysage nocturne, elle écoutait le silence.

-Toujours en avance. Murmura une voix que le survivant ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Toi, toujours en retard. Sourit Hermione en se retournant.

-Non à l'heure, nuance.

Drago Malfoy vêtu d'une chemise bleue marine et d'un pantalon noir s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre l'escalier et Hermione, il passa une main dans ses cheveux platine et s'approcha de la jeune femme à pas de loup. Délicatement, il l'enferma entre ses bras et au contact du corps de la gryffondor, un mince sourire s'étira sur son visage. Hermione sourit et passa sa main sur le visage du Serpentard. Lentement, le serpentard, leva le visage de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle pour venir l'embrasser. Harry manqua de s'étouffer sur place.

Ils finirent par se séparer, Hermione retourna s'accouder à la barrière, Malfoy vint la prendre dans ses bras, sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans sa chevelure. Il laissa ses mains parcourir les hanches de la Gryffondor, sa taille, ses bras. Elle se laissait faire, un sourire délicat illuminait son visage.

Non loin de là Harry se retenait d'aller coller son poing dans la figure de Malfoy ou de le pousser du haut de la tour, mais il en fut incapable en voyant le sourire d'Hermione. Il pouvait le voir de là où il était tellement il était grand et magnifique. Il regarda Malfoy qui semblait calquer son bonheur sur celui d'Hermione qui s'était retournée pour s'adosser à la rambarde, dos au paysage. Elle laissa son ancien ennemi passer une main sur son visage, elle se permit de promener les siennes sur sa chemise. Elle dessina du bout des doigts, les contours du visage de son homologue, elle semblait les connaître par cœur.

Ils parlèrent un long moment de choses et d'autres, par moment il se penchait sur elle, murmurait à son oreille, la prenait contre lui, elle riait et quand les rires étaient trop forts, ils se murmuraient de se taire en pouffant comme des enfants, puis ils s'embrassaient. Leurs baisers semblaient doux, passionnés, empreints d'une affection feinte. Voir Hermione visiblement amoureuse et regarder Drago Malfoy être si gentil et délicat envers elle était étrange. Depuis combien de temps, cela durait-il ? La manipulait-il ? C'était certainement une blague, Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il les observa un long moment, en silence. Puis 00h00 sonna.

-C'est l'heure. Murmura Malfoy.

-Tu me raccompagnes ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant à la cravate du jeune homme.

-Si on se fait attraper se sera de ta faute et pire, si Weasley nous voit, le château va brûler.

-Ron n'en saura rien. Je fais attention. Enfin, il finira par le savoir, mais pas maintenant. Je veux profiter encore du calme.

-Le plus tard possible serait le mieux.

-Je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne dis rien. Ton père nous tuerait.

-Il ne tient même plus debout, il ne serait pas capable d'aligner deux mots, mais il trouverait le moyen de me tuer en l'apprenant.

-Et Pansy. Ricana Hermione.

-Pitié. Siffla le Serpentard en poussant Hermione vers l'escalier. Allez, allons-y avant de nous faire griller.

Ils descendirent les marches mains dans la main et une fois dans les couloirs, ils restèrent à distance raisonnable. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent face au tableau de la grosse dame qui se tue en voyant le Serpentard plonger son visage dans le cou de la gryffondor qui protesta en riant et en tenant de s'écarte de lui, mais sans réelle volonté.

-Arrête ! Si quelqu'un nous voit...

-Qui a voulu que je vienne jusqu'ici ?

-Personne ! Vas t'en !

-Oui madame. Il embrassa le front d'Hermione et s'enfuit aussi vite et silencieusement qu'il était arrivé dans la tour.

Hermione se tourna vers la grosse dame et sourit timidement.

-Merci de ne rien dire.

-De rien, mon enfant. Maintenant allez dormir.

La gryffondor entra secondé par Harry qui une fois dans la salle ôta sa cape et ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione d'enlever ses chaussures.

-Je savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose, mais là, tu me surprends Hermione.

-Merlin...

-Ouais, tu peux lui dire merci à ce bon vieux Merlin. Il vint devant elle qui rougissait. Hermione, pourquoi ?

-Je me voyais mal venir vous dire que je le voyais et puis il y a sa famille et... on ne sait pas si cela va aller quelque part alors, nous en avons conclu ainsi lui et moi...c'est...notre secret... Elle sourit timidement. Harry s'il te plaît. Je le dirais aux autres en temps et en heure.

-Pourquoi lui ? Couina Harry pour préciser sa pensée tout en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée.

-Je... J'en sais trop rien. Un jour, on a fait un pari et on... on a dîné tous les deux. On s'est revu après un autre pari, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu. Puis on a dû travailler tous les deux en tant qu'homologue et... un jour, je l'ai trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi qui tentait de le convaincre de mettre fin à ses jours pour ne pas la laisser moisir seule dans ses toilettes. Il n'allait pas bien et il a fini par se confier à moi à propos de certaines choses. Harry, je sais que tu auras du mal à comprendre, mais il est gentil, il se sent seul et si différent de celui qu'on pensait conaître. Il m'aide aussi, il me sort de mes bouquins. Et puis on parle durant des heures de choses et d'autres !

-Même moi et Ron, nous n'avons jamais réussi un tel exploit...

-Harry... Elle vint devant lui, le regard miroitant d'espoir. Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter, mais de respecter mes choix, surtout celui-ci. C'est vraiment important.

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Pas vraiment.

-S'il te fait du mal, je lui tords le cou Hermione, je le jure sur Merlin.

 **Fin du flashback**

Harry sourit. Oui, cette joie lui manquait. Certes, c'était Malfoy qui provoquait les rires innocents de son amie, mais il aimait vraiment Hermione et même si cela le tuait, il devait avouer qu'il s'était pris à apprécier le nouveau Malfoy. Le type sympa, marrant malgré ses piques fréquentes et une tension toujours palpable. Celui qui avait accepté de renier son camp pour elle, celui qui avait joué l'agent double, qui avait pris tous les risques possibles et inimaginables, pour elle.

En y réfléchissant Harry eut une idée. Il se leva attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Hermione, je reviens dans deux ou trois heures, j'ai un truc à faire, ça ira ?

-Pas de soucis ! S'écria la voix d'Hermione dans l'escalier où elle se battait encore avec son chat.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Harry écouta encore Hermione crier sur Patterond qui apparemment tentait de griffer les rideaux, puis il transplana devant les immenses grilles du manoir Malfoy. L'immense bâtisse semblait abandonnée au vu du jardin qui dépérissait à vue d'oeil.

-Allons-y. Souffla le survivant.

Le manoir Malfoy n'était plus qu'un puis de souvenirs noirs et de souffrance. Harry avança dans la grande allée en graviers et se planta devant la porte qui lui fut ouverte par un elfe de maison vêtu d'un cache théière vert foncé.

-Que voulez-vous monsieur ? Couina l'elfe.

-Je voudrais parler à Drago

-Oh... Il vous faudra demander à ma maîtresse, suivez Londy.

Harry hésita un instant et suivi l'elfe dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers du manoir. Les couloirs étaient sombres, la lumière ne filtrait pas à travers les épais rideaux noirs toujours en place, les tableaux ne bougeaient plus, les vases étaient vides. Ce manoir était mort pourtant la vie s'y trouvait encore.

Londy s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa.

-Madame, il y a un visiteur.

-Qu'il entre Londy. Murmura une voix douce et à la fois tremblante.

Harry entra dans un petit salon illuminé par quelques bougies. Narcissa Malfoy était assise dans un fauteuil en velours, face à une cheminée dans laquelle dansaient des flammes, elle était enroulée dans un lourd manteau bleu et portait à ses lèvres une tasse de thé. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la tristesse, la fatigue des nuits sans sommeil et la solitude. Elle se leva avec un peu de mal et laissa tomber son manteau pour dévoiler un corps frêle, vêtu d'une longue robe de soie beige à manches longues, elle n'oubliait pas qui elle était. Narcissa désigna du menton le fauteuil près d'elle à Harry et de sa baguette elle fit apparaître une seconde tasse avant de retourner s'asseoir, en silence.

-Que me vaut votre visite, Monsieur Potter ? On me rend bien peu visite ces temps-ci, sauf pour m'insulter ou pour graver des horreurs sur les murs de mon domaine.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que vous devez subir Madame. En fait, je viens voir Drago.

-Drago est souffrant. Répondit-elle froidement. Il ne veut voir personne.

-Il ne veut voir qu'une seule personne et vous le savez madame. Harry but une gorgée de thé.

-Je le sais, mais il s'y refusera... Il se laissa mourir pour elle... pour une... Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

-Madame Malfoy, jamais je ne vous manquerais de respect, mais vous vous laissez mourir pour un mari qui vous à délaissé et qui est maintenant enfermé à Azkaban. Il ne reviendra peut-être jamais et votre fils meurt. Ne voudriez-vous pas le voir vivre même si cela doit ruiner votre principe de sang pur ?

Narcissa referma ses doigts sur sa tasse et se mordilla les lèvres.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais Drago ne pourra plus approcher cette jeune femme, vous devez le comprendre monsieur Potter.

-Comment ça ?

-Ma sœur... Elle soupira. Elle avait le don de briser les cœurs. Pas seulement de ses amants, mais aussi de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Ce sortilège dont votre amie a été la victime, je le connais et pour sa survie, elle ne doit plus voir mon fils.

-Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Harry. Je ne sortirai pas d'içi avant de savoir et sachez que je suis quelqu'un de patient madame.

Narcissa serra sa tasse comme si celle-ci était un mur entre elle et la réalité.

-Ce n'est pas un simple sortilège d'amnésie, loin de là. Bellatrix a poussé le vice très loin. Elle a modifié le sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'il cause encore plus de dégâts et pas uniquement à la personne qui le reçoit. Votre amie a certes oublié ses sentiments pour mon fils, mais il n'y a pas que cela. Plus Drago s'en approchera plus elle se souviendra et plus... Sa santé va se dégrader. C'est une punition de ma soeur pour l'amour qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à avoir. Si elle ne pouvait être heureuse personne ne le serait.

-Pourtant, votre soeur à épousée quelqu'un ?

Elle posa sa tasse et se retourna vers Harry, un léger sourire sur le visage

-Mariage arrangé mon petit. Le seul mariage d'amour qui fut accepté fut le mien. J'ai longuement débattu avec mes parents qui me destinaient à quelqu'un d'autre puis la fortune de Lucius leurs à tapé dans l'oeil et ils n'ont pas dit non. Elle reprit sa tasse et se remit à fixer le feu.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen de...

-Il y a un moyen monsieur Potter, mais il est dangereux, autant pour elle, que pour Drago.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour ma soeur la souffrance est bien plus forte que l'amour. Se sera à mon fils de faire l'effort. S'il aime vraiment cette jeune fille dont il m'a si souvent parlé, il devra rester avec elle, faire en sorte sans éveiller les soupçons de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, elle devra retomber amoureuse de lui, mais, elle souffrira.

-Je vois...

-Je ne suis pas dans la tête de mon fils et je ne peux pas lui interdire de le faire s'il le souhaite, mais je vous conseille fortement de veiller sur lui, sinon je vous tords le cou monsieur Potter. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Dit-elle en ne décollant pas les yeux du feu. Si vous voulez voir Drago il est dans sa chambre, il en sort rarement. Londy !

-Oui Madame ? Couina le petit elfe qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Emmène ce jeune homme voir Drago.

-Bien Madame.

-Merci. Salua Harry en reposant la tasse sur le petit guéridon.

-Merci à vous Monsieur Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour penser à mon fils et à son bonheur. Vous êtes bien le seul en ces temps encore bien sombres à voir une lueur d'espoir pour nous.

-Je vais parler de votre situation au ministre afin que vous puissiez vivre ailleur et que votre adresse ne soit communiquée à personne. Je sais quec'est votre maison, mais c'est un morceau trop noir du passé, vous devriez partir. Vous n'avez pas à vous punir. Vous n'avez rien fait de répréhenssible, vous vouliez protéger votre famille.

Narcissa salua d'un hochement de tête la proposition de Harry. Une fois le jeune Potter sortit, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour repenser à la façon dont son fils lui avait avoué sa relation avec une jeune fille au sang impur, elle eut un léger sourire en y repensant. Certes elle n'aimait pas les personnes de sang impur, mais cette jeune femme avait rendu le désir de vivre à son fils qui avait perdu toute confiance en lui.

 **Flashback**

Le trio avait pris la fuite et il ne restait dans l'immense salon des Malfoy qu'un triste spectacle. Lucius était encore à terre, il tentait vainement de reprendre ses marques et de se souvenir de son nom, Narcissa regardait son époux avec un certain désespoir et se demandait comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Drago restait là, il s'était assit sur une chaise à sa portée et regardait sa tante qui faisait les cent pas et pousser du bout de ses chaussures les morceaux du lustre sur le sol.

-Le maître ne va pas nous pardonner cela ! Vociféra Bellatrix. Lucius relève-toi espèce de débris et suis-moi ! Cissy chérie fait en sorte que le lustre retrouve sa place.

-Oui.

Une fois Lucius et Bellatrix hors de la pièce, Narcissa regarda une fois de plus l'état dans lequel se trouvait son salon qui avait autrefois été si beau et lumineux. Lentement, sans dire un mot, elle avança près des restes du lustre, agita sa baguette et dans un léger murmure fit renaître celui-ci. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et ne trouva rien de plus qui semblait s'être abîmé, puis son regard se posa sur son fils. Assit, les poings serrés, le regard vide et rivé sur ses pieds. Son fils était brisé. C'était la seule chose dont elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le réparer avec un sortilège, pas même avec des mots doux. Tout cela n'était pas fait pour lui, pas pour son petit garçon si gentil malgré quelques défauts offerts par son père. Doucement, un peu comme quand il était enfant et qu'il pleurait, Narcissa vint s'asseoir près de lui et caressa sa chevelure blonde, en silence. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à un interrogatoire violent, mais jamais il n'avait fléchi comme ça.

-Drago ?

Il ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il baissa un peu plus la tête et une larme glissa le long de son nez pour atterrir sur son genou. Narcissa pressa l'épaule de son fils et le força à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et ce, malgré ces larmes qu'il voulait cacher.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais qu...

-Vous m'en voudriez ? Demanda subitement le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

-T'en vouloir de quoi ?

-D'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un...

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour cela Drago ?

-Si vous saviez qui elle est, vous ne diriez pas cela.

-Comment cela ?

Il se figea, serra les poings de sorte qu'il planta ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Il semblait se retenir de crier, comme si l'identité de la personne en question était trop difficile à avouer. Il murmura.

-Elle était ici.

Les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Il regrettait de ne rien avoir fait. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, c'était son devoir. Etait-il lâche à ce point ?

-J'aurais voulu arrêter tante Bella. Elle me suppliait du regard, elle savait que je ne pouvais rien faire... Elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle souffrait et j'ai été lâche.

Narcissa comprit violemment les révélations voilées de son fils. C'était donc elle, la jeune née moldue. Drago lui avait souvent parlé d'elle avec tant de haine, qu'elle se demanda comment cela était possible.

-C'est la jeune amie de Potter ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un oui.

Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été celles de la guerre Narcissa se serait fermement opposée à cela, mais elle avait appris à voir les valeurs du sang avec un tout autre regard et au final, ce n'était peut-être pas si important. Ce qui lui importait à présent, c'était le bonheur de son fils, même aux côtés d'une née-moldu. Elle n'était pas en droit d'agir de la sorte dans la vie de son fils, même si elle l'avait souvent fait.

-Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour elle ? Demanda Narcissa en prenant son fils contre elle.

-Oui... Elle m'a écouté. Elle n'en voulait pas à ma fortune. Si vous saviez combien, elle est différente des autres. Il se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux plein d'espoir. Je vous en prie mère, il ne faut rien dire à personne, sinon ils voudront la tuer et je n'y survivrai pas.

-Je te le jure.

Elle embrassa le front de son fils et la porte du salon se rouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Bellatrix qui ordonna à Drago de quitter la pièce. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère et la remercia du bout des lèvres.

 **Fin flash-Back**

C'était une née-moldu, mais elle était celle qui avait réussi à rendre Drago heureux. Narcissa Black, car elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille, savait que son fils ne se serait jamais mis en danger comme il l'avait fait. Jamais il n'aurait cherché à cacher quelque chose comme cela aux autres. Il l'aimait réellement, d'une façon si unique qu'elle en était presque admirative.

Puis le monde s'est écroulé sous ses pieds et Drago s'est refermé suite au réveil amnésique de la jeune femme. Il en voulait à la terre entière, il en voulait même à Londy qui pourtant n'avait rien fait, il voulait simplement la retrouver, mais c'était impossible sans la faire souffrir. Narcissa, la main tremblante porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et revint à la contemplation du feu de cheminée.

-Monsieur Malfoy, il y a un visiteur pour vous. Couina Londy en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre de son maître.

-Je ne veux voir personne. Qu'il parte. Grogna la voix colérique de Drago Malfoy.

-Londy, allez-y. Murmura Harry. Je peux me débrouiller.

Il laissa le petit elfe partir et frappa à la porte de façon plus brutale.

-C'est Harry et que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais entrer. Dit-il.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te coller mon poing dans la gueule.

-Pas grave, Hermione s'occupera de moi.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et un grognement. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté.

-Elle.. elle va bien ?

-Tu n'as qu'à venir.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Je sais, j'ai parlé à ta mère et tu sais qu'il y a moyen que tout s'arrange. Harry s'était assis dos à la porte, il sentit Malfoy faire de même.

-Je sais, mais elle va souffrir. Je préfère rester ici. Et puis, elle ne sait pas ''qui'' je suis, ça ne changera rien pour elle. Sa voix tremblait.

-Arrête de faire ta victime Malfoy, ça ne te va pas aussi bien qu'avant. Tu sais, j'ai autre chose à faire, mais j'ai tout décalé pour venir ici, te voir. Je ne le fais pas pour toi, je le fais pour elle. Je n'arrive plus à voir cette Hermione heureuse qu'elle était avec toi. Je recherche l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans ses yeux et dans sa voix quand elle te parlait, quand elle te regardait. J'ai appris à passer au-dessus de notre animosité Malfoy. On a plus douze ans, on peut s'entendre et je sais que tu penses la même chose. Je sais que tu veux la voir, je sais que tu en veux à la terre entière parce que pour toi, c'est de ta faute, mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est la faute de Bellatrix, de ce sortilège. Tu restes ici en pensant à elle, tu te demandes ce qu'elle fait, si elle va bien. Tu pourrais y répondre en faisant l'effort de venir la voir. Tu seras là pour elle. Si tu l'aimes, tu seras là pour elle. Si tu l'aimes, il te faudra la reconquérir à l'ancienne. J'en parlais avec Kingsley il y a peu. Je sais que tu dois pointer chaque jour au ministère et le transplanage sur une si longue distance, c'est épuisant. Tu dois faire te spreuves aux yeux des autres, tu sais qu'à nos yeux c'est déjà fait. Tu peux venir t'installer chez nous, chez moi et Hermione au 12 square Grimmauld, tu resteras avec elle quand je serais absent et parfois, tu bosseras sur mes dossiers avec moi, en équipe et tu resteras avec Hermione. Ginny reprend ses entrainements, elle ne pourra plus autant venir. De plus, tu seras à Londres, ce sera plus simple pour toi. Harry se leva prêt à partir face à l'absence de répondre de Drago. Tu es humain aussi, tu as le droit de souffrir et de continuer à vivre et à te battre pour ce que tu aimes.

Harry se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

-T'as gagné. Mais me dit pas que Weasley lui court après.

-Je ne le dirais pas.

Harry se retourna. Drago Malfoy avait besoin de sortir. Son teint était maladif, ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant, il les tirait en arrière en laissant quelques mèches libres. Il avait minci et c'était la chose la plus frappante, à croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé durant ces trois dernières semaines. Ses joues étaient creuses, de lourds cernes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

-Elle m'aurait tué si elle m'avait vu dans cet état.

-Oh, pas la peine, elle te tuera quand même en te voyant, quoi que, vu que tu lui as sauvé la vie, elle se montrera peut-être plus clémente.

-J'espère.

-Tu devrais venir ce soir, elle aime avoir du monde à dîner, elle cuisine bien en plus.

-Je n'en doute pas. Murmura le jeune homme en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Merci Potter...

-Je m'appelle Harry. Répondit le survivant en tendant sa main vers celui qui devenait à présent son ami.

-Drago. Mais Potter c'est plus facile à dire.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Harry transplana afin de prévenir Hermione qu'un visiteur passerait la soirée avec eux, laissant Drago seul dans le couloir, le coeur battant. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda pourquoi il avait dit oui, mais l'instant d'après, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait la voir, même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir vivant, humain. La peur que le sortilège de Bellatrix refit néanmoins surface. Elle allait souffrir. Pourtant, Harry avait raison, s'il l'aimait, il l'aiderait, il était prêt à être malade ou à simuler la maladie pour être avec elle. Elle pouvait retrouver la mémoire, mais il y avait un prix à payer, un prix douloureux.

Il l'aimait et allait la reconquérir, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il penserait ses blessures, il serait là pour elle. Après une énième longue réflexion et beaucoup d'hésitation, Drago fila sous la douche, coiffa ses cheveux en les attachant simplement avec un ruban noir, enfila une chemise et un pantalon et reposa sa cravate après l'avoir mise, c'était trop. Il sortit de sa chambre cape en main et se retrouva face à sa mère qui semblait inquiète, mais souriait. L'un d'eu avait droit au bonheur et c'était bien lui.

-Tu y vas ? Demanda Narcissa tout en caressant la joue de son fils chéri.

-Oui.

Drago serra sa mère contre lui et sortit du manoir pour transplaner devant la porte de l'ancienne maison des Black et frappa. Il y eut un cri, quelqu'un sembla dévaler l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrit.

-C'est donc pour ça que Harry a refusé de me dire qui venait... Bonsoir.. Malfoy. Grogna Hermione qui pensait lui claquer la porte au nez.

-Oui... Le ministère m'a chargé de ta « garde », je vais devoir faire la nounou et aider Potter. Bonsoir Granger. Sourit le serpentard.

La mauvaise humeur faisait voleter des mèches brunes sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui tapait du pied. Elle le faisait quand elle se retenait de crier et de faire la tête. La voir comme ça ranima en lui une flamme si brûlante qu'il lutta intérieurement contre l'idée de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et attendit qu'elle s'écarte pour le laisser entrer. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

J'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec l'enchaînement de deux souvenirs, j'ai peur que ce soit un peu trop, mais j'ai pu placer Narcissa alors bon (oui j'aime Narcissa 3 )

Que pensez vous du sortilège de Bellatrix et de ses conséquences ? (je travaille encore le sortilège pour qu'il soit réellement complet). Qu'attendez vous de cette soirée qui s'annonce ? :D

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! si c'est le cas, pensez à le dire, je vous répond au plus vite !

Cissy,


	3. Les regrets

**Et bonsoir à vous !**

 **Je suis désolé pour ma petite absence, mais depuis quelques temps, ça ne va pas fort et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de poster quelque chose de peur de poster quelque chose d'horrible et j'avais pas mal de choses à faire. Je n'ai pas non plus répondu à vos reviews et j'en suis désolé, mais je ferais mon possible pour le rattraper ! La réécriture de ce chapitre a été complexe car c'est le plus court que j'ai actuellement parmi ceux que j'ai écris. J'ai donc voulu le rallonger un peu, et disons que je n'ai pas complètement rempli le contrat :(**

 **Je vous poste ce chapitre et j'entame immédiatement la correction du chapitre 4 pour que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)**

 **Cissy**

 **PS: des petites fautes peuvent persister, désolé**

 **PS: la mise en page est toujours pourrave et impossible de mettre des espaces entre les dialogues, donc c'est un peu moche, mais faut en vouloir au site.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **"Les regrets"**_

Drago resta en face d'elle, un peu hébété. Elle ne changeait pas, elle restait la même et au fond il en était heureux. Une fois la petite vague de surprise et de colère passée, Hermione retrouva son calme et observa la personne en face d'elle, sur le pas de la porte.

Drago Malfoy portait un long manteau noir, sous le col à demi ouvert, elle vit qu'il portait une chemise blanche, sans cravate, cela lui donnait un air moins sérieux. Son visage était creusé, plus pâle, des cernes soulignaient son regard qui avait perdu de sa lueur. Ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds platines étaient attachés au niveau de la nuque. Il ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'elle avait connu autre fois. Il n'était plus le petit fils à son père, haïssant les moldus et ne jurant que par ses chaussures en écailles de dragon. Il était quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr il semblait toujours aussi stupide et enclin à lui pourrir la vie, mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui incertaine de ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant ici après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ricana quand le jeune homme manqua de se faire arracher une jambe par un Pattenrond très en colère. La jeune femme fit partir Pattenrond dans le salon et se retourna vers le serpentard en se disant qu'elle allait devoir à présent faire avec lui dans son entourage. Il lui était encore un peu difficile de ne pas vouloir le tuer. Hermione le fixa encore un moment et tenta de déceler en lui, sur son visage à demi fermé s'il était intimidé ou atteint par une profonde tristesse. Quelque chose en elle commença à chercher une réponse sans vraiment qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Hermione reprit contenance et commença à s'écarter pour laisser le serpentard entrer.

-Ah Drago! Intervint la voix de Harry.

-Bonsoir, répondit Drago en serrant la main de Harry.

-Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda Harry en regardant Hermione, un chiffon dans les mains.

-Bah non, puisque tu es là... elle se tut soudainement... heu non... rien... ne reste pas dehors, entre.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry.

-Je crois qu'elle digère pas bien la nouvelle. T'en fais pas Granger, je fais un excellent thé. Ricanna le serpentard.

-J'ai voulu dire quelque chose et je m'en souviens plus... ça arrive. Elle regarda a gauche puis à droite et fila en me manquant pas de crier. J'ai pas de besoin d'une nounou !

-Hermione ! Fais pas l'enfant ! S'écria Harry.

-Quelle autorité.

-Ferme là. Siffla le survivant.

Drago suivit Harry dans l'immense maison des Black. Cette maison, il en avait souvent entendu parler par sa mère et par sa tante comme la maison dans laquelle elles avaient passé tant de temps étant jeune. Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait un immense drap sur un tableau dans le couloir, puis Harry le fit entrer dans le salon à présent baigné de lumière qui entrait par les grandes fenêtres aux rideaux bleus. Le mobilier restait d'époque et les tons bleuté de la pièce étaient reposants. Il tenta de se souvenir de la description donnée par sa tante et par sa mère, mais il lui sembla que beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Il remarqua la disparition des têtes réduites dont lui avait parlé sa tante comme la chose la plus drôle de la bâtisse. Les deux adolescents prirent place sur le grand canapé en cuir. En bas, dans la cuisine, on pouvait entendre Hermione s'affairer en râlant sur sa capacité à s'occuper d'elle-même.

-Elle à l'air... Commença Drago avant d'hésiter. Elle semble plus...

-Froide ? Distante ? Continua Harry.

-Oui.

-J'ai remarqué mais, la guerre à eut des conséquences sur tout le monde. On ne réagit pas tous de la même manière. Surtout qu'elle n'a jamais vu la fin, ni l'après, elle arrive là, comme ça. Elle ne sait pas vraiment où est sa place. De plus, elle n'a plus ses parents, c'est d'autant plus dur pour elle. Et tu vas devoir faire la nounou... imagine un peu... pardon...

-Pas grave, mais je comprends. Tu penses qu'elle est toujours la même ?

-Je pense. Enfin, c'est à toi de bosser là-dessus hein ?

-T'es tellement rassurant... H... Harry. Il crut que sa gorge brûlait.

-T'en fais pas dire Drago me fait pareil.

-Tout va bien alors.

-Et voilà le thé. Chantonna la douce voix d'Hermione.

Hermione arriva près d'eux. Elle portait un plateau en argent qu'elle posa sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir en face des garçons. Le service à thé était celui que Harry avait trouvé dans une vieille boite dans le grenier alors qu'il rangeait quelques affaires avec Ron. Il était fier de ce que la maison de son oncle était devenue. Une immense demeure lumineuse, respirant le bonheur, comme Sirius l'aurait certainement voulu. Et puis, il n'était pas seul, Hermione était là, elle flânait en chantonnant et en répétant des passages de l'histoire de Poudlard tout en cuisinant des petits plats vraiment délicieux régulièrement réclamés par l'estomac du survivant.

Voyant que le thé n'allait pas se servir seul Hermione se leva afin de servir Harry et Drago, tout en prenant soin de brûler la main d'Harry avec le thé.

-Hermione ! Siffla le survivant.

-J'ai pas besoin de nounou, surtout pas de Malfoy ! Je sais me débrouiller seule.

-Hermione, c'est le ministère qui a affecté Drago à cela. Il n'a pas le choix et tu ne l'as pas non plus. Je te rappelle que tu es encore...

-Souffrante je sais, merci.

-Il a juré de ne pas mordre. Harry se tut et prit un ton plus doux. Il t'a sauvé. Essais, tu ne perds rien.

-Vous savez, je suis là, hein.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... bah... Je vais aller chercher les cartons en haut.

Harry se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione et Drago face à face. Bien sûr Harry allait chercher les cartons et il allait surtout traîner pour aller les chercher.

Drago but sa tasse et se mit à regarder Hermione. Elle était assise sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, tripotant une mèche de cheveux et semblait fuir le regard de Drago. La disparition de Harry la rendait mal à l'aise. Il se souvint alors de leur premier rendez-vous. Elle était mal à l'aise. Il se souvenait de son regard fuyant, de sa difficulté de ne pas rougir tant elle avait trouvé la situation ridicule et gênante. Une première rencontre en tête a tête qui avait été décidé par le hasard et un pari stupide. Il se souvint de son malaise quand il s'était mis à lui parler de ce qui lui passer par la tête. Il l'avait faite céder en lui racontant les amourettes désastreuses de Pansy tentant de le rendre jaloux, elle s'était mise à rire, le premier rire d'une longue série.

Il la regarda fuir une fois de plus son regard et décida de prendre les devants. Après tout, il était là pour la reconquérir et arranger la situation pour lui éviter le pire. C'est alors que son nez commença à le chatouiller. Très vite, il crut à cet instant que sa respiration allait cesser. Il vit alors que Pattenrond était venu se frotter contre sa jambe. Cette saleté. Il était allergique aux chats et se jura de tuer celui avec lequel il se disputait les faveurs de la gryffondor depuis si longtemps. Drago se mit à éternuer à plusieurs reprises et de façon incontrôlable. Hermione comprit en voyant le visage du jeune homme virer au rouge, que son chat y était pour quelque chose.

-Pattenrond vilain chat ! Elle colla son pied dans son arrière train et le gros chat orange fila comme une fusée au premier étage. Tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione en venant s'asseoir près de Drago.

-Boui... de crois... renifla Drago qui se demandait dans quel état il était à présent.

Hermione se leva et disparu l'espace de quelques secondes pour revenir avec un mouchoir qu'elle tendit au jeune homme, avant de revenir s'asseoir près de lui.

-Tiens.

-Berci... Il se moucha et garda le mouchoir sur son nez.

-Je ne t'aurai jamais pensé allergique... aux chats.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais merci... J'ai l'air parfaitement stupide avec ce mouchoir sur le nez. Pesta le Sepentard, la tête en arrière.

-Harry l'a été bien plus que toi. Elle sourit et écouta le silence un moment. Au fait... merci. J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de te le dire.

-De rien... c'est... c'était naturel... enfin je pense, au vu de la situation.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu m'avais protégé ?.. . Enfin je l'entend tout le temps depuis mon réveil.

-J'ai fais en sorte que tu ne meurs pas, mais je pense qu'on peut dire que je t'ai sauvé, en effet.

-Alors qu'on s'est toujours fait des crasses ?

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Le contexte était différent. Les choses ont évoluées. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas être comme « eux ». Je pensais vouloir l'être au début et j'ai vu ce que mon père est devenu à cause de tout ça. Enfin bref.

-C'était courageux... merci. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais passer sur tout ce que tu nous as fais subir durant ces six dernières années. J'ai pas oublié, j'ai rien oublié. J'ai une très bonne mémoire. Elle le vit sourire et réprimer un rire tout en se mouchant encore. Je parle trop et si vite que tu ne comprends rien, c'est ça ?

-Oui... Il hocha la tête et se racla la gorge pour éviter de hurler de rire, mais éternua. Chat à la con.

Elle parlait trop et elle le savait. Mais elle avait eu si peu l'occasion de parler à d'autres personnes que Harry, Ron, Ginny ou Remus qu'elle était prête à parler à une plante verte s'il le fallait et même à Malfoy dont étrangement la présence ne la dérangeait pas, ce qui la troubla quelque peu.

Depuis sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste, Hermione restait cloîtrée dans l'immense demeure, car sa santé était très fragile. Mentalement elle se savait légèrement instable, la guerre l'avait finalement atteinte, elle était incapable de sortir dans la rue sans avoir peur, sans devoir se retourner, sans trembler. C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit, Harry emmena quelqu'un pour l'aider, quelqu'un qui allait rester et qui l'écouterait sans rien dire. Malfoy ne l'insultait pas et restait là. Malfoy et sa chevelure blonde platine ne semblaient pas avoir changé et pourtant en le regardant elle sentait que quelque chose s'était passé et elle se sentait étrangement apaisée en sa présence. Pourtant, la jeune femme se vexa quand Drago qui avait fait disparaître son mouchoir avec sa baguette, se mit à rire, car elle parlait trop. C'était une situation étrange.

-Fais pas cette tête Granger. Je ne me moque pas, je t'écoute simplement, mais ta manière de t'exprimer est très...

-C'est pas ma faute !...c'est que je ne sors jamais, je vois les mêmes personnes, j'entends les mêmes discours... ça libère de parler d'autre chose et de cracher un peu de venin. Ca devait vous faire du bien de faire tout le temps vous les serpentards ?

-Beaucoup de bien. Puis il tiqua. Tu ne sors pas ? Potter avait oublié un détail et Drago allait le lui rappeller.

-Les médecins me disent encore fragile. Avec mon coma et ces blessures qui mettent un temps fou pour guérir, on préfère ne pas prendre de risque inutile. J'ai... Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, comme une enfant. Depuis mon réveil, j'ai l'impression d'être suivie en permanence. J'ai trop peur de sortir pour le moment, puis ma santé est fragile, alors j'évite de m'exposer à n'importe quelle maladie. On ne sait pas de quelle manière le sortilège de Bellatrix m'a atteinte, alors je reste là et j'attends en espérant qu'il ne m'arrive rien de plus.

Elle ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'était le sortilège de Bellatrix. Si elle était mise au courant, Drago ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir. Lui et Harry avaient fait pression sur le corps médical de Sainte Mangouste pour que celui-ci se taise et les laisse gérer la situation. Il fallait continuer à se taire à ce sujet, le temps de trouver une solution. Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant si vite qu'elle avait oublié ses sentiments ? Qu'elle en avait eu pour lui ? Se souviendrait-elle ? Serait-elle en colère ? Le sortilège ferait-il effet ? Souffrirait-elle ? Drago ne savait pas et tenta de garder son calme face à Hermione, car il ne savait pas cacher son inquiétude quand elle était là.

-Ca ne te tourne pas un peu le sifflet de rester enfermé ? Je trouve pour ma part. T'es devenue trop gentille Granger, j'ai encore toutes les parties de mon corps, c'est étonnant.

-Oh non... J'ai mes livres. Je les ai déjà tous lus et relus mais bon... c'est une distraction comme une autre. Et pour les parties de ton corps, fais attention, si tu me cherches tu vas vite les perdre. Elle le foudroya du regard. Franchement... Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que venir passer la journée à me veiller ?

-Tu aimes donc autant les livres pour relire le même plusieurs fois de suite ? Il se souvint des après-midi passés avec elle, enfermés dans la bibliothèque à travailler, à se chamailler, à s'embrasser en douce. Son cœur lui fit mal. Et non je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que venir te veiller. Le ministre me l'a demandé. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas aller à Azkaban, je n'ai jamais vraiment rien fais en tant que mangemort, mais j'en suis un. J'ai donc un procés en cours, une superbe marque qui trace le moindre de mes mouvements et de ce fait je dois pointer tous les jours au ministère. Je reste un criminel, mais visiblement on me pense capable d'évoluer dans le bon sens, le ministre a donc conclu que veiller celle que j'ai sauvée serait bien pour moi. Enfin je suppose qu'il pense comme ça... et en acceptant, le ministère va tout faire pour préserver ma mère des horreurs dites à notre sujet, tout ça la rend malade et je veux la protéger.

-Et je suppose que j'ai pas mon mot à dire et que je vais devoir m'y faire. Elle piqua un fard.

-Tu crois que j'ai eu mon mot à dire ? Et puis me retrouver dans la maison du bonheur avec Saint Potter... merci bien.

-Pourtant, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Harry...

-C'est récent et un peu compliqué, mais revenons-en, à ta passion pour la relecture d'oeuvre monstrueusement ennuyeuses.

-J'ai toujours aimé les livres tu le sais bien. Mes parents m'ont donné leur goût pour la lecture. Puis Harry m'achète des livres, Ron aussi quand il vient. C'est ma seule occupation avecle ménage et la cuisine.

-Ah...Weasley.

-Ron, il a un prénom. Elle se mit à rougir violemment et tourna la tête pour ne pas être vu dans un léger moment de faiblesse.

En temps normal il se serait mis dans une colère noire et elle n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas donc elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour le crasseux, mais pas trop non plus. Elle était à lui, Weasley n'avait pas à la toucher. Il tenta de ne pas réagir et laissa en lui son cœur s'effriter, le faire souffrir. La douleur était silencieuse, mais il souriait, il mentait.

-Un roux, un crasseux quoi.

-T'es un type désespérant...

-J'aime pas les roux. Je fais l'effort d'être courtois avec toi et Potter c'est déjà beaucoup, alors ne me demande pas de faire copain comme gobelins avec Weasley.

-Et voilà !

Ayant entendu parler de Ron et sentant le ton de plus en plus froid de Drago, Harry entra en scène.

-Pardon je suis monté au grenier chercher d'autres cartons pour les dossiers. Il posa les cartons qu'il tenait entre ses bras, sur la table. Hermione tu pourrais nous laisser ? Demanda gentiment Harry.

-Vous allez travailler ? Bien-sûr ! Elle se leva et fila à l'étage.

Quand la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme claqua, Drago se leva, le regard menaçant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ! Vociféra Drago.

-J'en savais rien, elle me parle rarement de Ron, enfin de ce qu'elle peut ressentir et je ne vois pas de différence entre elle et moi quand nous parlons que lorsqu'elle lui parle...

-Il faut croire qu'il a pas attendu trop longtemps. Drago était dans une colère noire et bien sûr Harry comprenait. Vu la manière dont elle en parle, même avec tous les efforts du monde elle est déjà trop loin. Je n'aurai pas dû revenir. Il se leva. C'était une idée à la con.

-Non attends.

-Attendre quoi ? Je vais revenir tous les jours, je vais lui parler en brodant sur des mensonges dont je n'ai rien préparé ? Je vais lui mentir ? Je vais l'écouter me parler de Weasley avec cette voix qu'elle prenait dés qu'elle me parlait, quand elle me disait qu'elle... Il se tut. Et un jour elle me dira qu'elle aime Weasley, qu'elle va se marier avec et qu'ils auront de beaux petits crasseux ? J'ai pas envie de subir ça. Je me fiche d'être un lâche, je préfère me comporter comme le pire des connards plutôt que d'avoir à souffrir.

-C'est sûr qu'en étant aussi ''positif''

-Tu ne comprends rien...

-Je comprend que tu pensais qu'en te voyant tout lui reviendrait en mémoire et qu'elle retomberait dans tes bras. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. Tu vois Ron comme un ennemi que tu ne peux pas battre. Oui il est mon meilleur ami, mais c'est avec toi qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Drago la mort dans l'âme se dirigea vers la porte, Harry sur ses talons.

-C'est peut-être trop tôt... je ne peux pas. Pas pour le moment. Il prit son manteau.

-Quand tu daigneras revenir il sera peut-être trop tard.

-Je ne veux pas mentir à la seule personne qui m'ait aimé pour ce que j'étais avant la guerre. Et à quoi bon... elle est avec un autre, moi je ne suis plus là pour elle, dans tous les sens du terme. J'en avais envie, mais quand je vois la place que l'autre à prit, je sais que j'aurai du mal à me faire une place, même infime.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'as pas...

-Tu pense me connaître, mais tu ne me connais pas Potter. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau un livre. Donne-le-lui et bon appétit... j'aurais voulu rester plus, mais je peux pas. Puis il transplana.

Harry comprenait la douleur de Drago, mais il en voulait à sa lâcheté qu'il pouvait à présent nommer le manque de confiance en soi. Il savait qu'Hermione n'aimait pas Ron même si quand on l'entendait parler on pouvait penser à cela. Drago aimait Hermione d'un amour pur et sincère. Elle avait été son point d'équilibre alors qu'il ne savait plus où aller, alors que sa marque le ramenait lentement du mauvais côté de la barrière. A présent son point d'équilibre avait disparu et il se sentait replonger, surtout en la voyant sourire pour un autre.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de celui qui l'avait consolé, qui l'avait faite rire dans les moments les plus sombres, celui qui l'avait embrassé pr surprise pour la première fois, sous une pluie battante. Drago voulait la revoir, mais elle n'était plus là et sa plus grande peur était qu'elle soit une autre et ne parvienne pas à le sortir du puits.

Lorsque le jeune homme passa les portes du manoir, sa mère l'attendait, l'air triste. Il n'osa pas la regarder, ni même la prendre dans ses bras et préféra disparaître dans sa chambre.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Hermione descendit après avoir entendu le bruit du transplanage de Drago.

-Où est-il ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Une affaire de famille urgente, un hiboux est venu. Il reviendra. Harry qui tentait de garder toute sa contenance tendit le livre à Hermione. Il voulait te donner ça, mais il en a pas eu le temps.

Hermione regarda le livre avec une surprise non dissimulée et leva les yeux vers son ami.

-Harry, je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'est pas méchant Hermione. Je sais que tu arrives après la guerre et que tu n'as pas vu certaines alliances se former et se briser, mais crois-moi, il n'est pas méchant. Du moins, il ne l'est plus.

* * *

 **Et là, vous vous dites ... "c'est tout ?" oui, il était très court ! mais le 4 arrive très vite, donc pas de malaise.**

 **Et sinon, on en pense quoi ? On en dis quoi ? Il ne se passe pas forcément grand chose, je vois ce chapitre comme un chapitre de transition ! on commence enfin à entrer dans le vif du sujet !**

 **Si cela vous a plus, laissez votre avis et je tenterai de vous répondre au plus vite ! et pour les reviews anonymes, j'y répondrais en début du prochain chapitre !**

 **Cissy,**


	4. Malaise

_Bonsoir !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part (j'aime bien raconter ma vie) ça va un peu mieux, mais je suis comme Hermione et les souvenirs refont surface depuis quelques jours et c'est pas très bon pour le moral, alors j'écris pour garder le cap, y a donc un peu de positif !_

 _Bref, pour en revenir à notre histoire, ce chapitre est plus long ! je l'ai corrigé et rallongé et franchement, j'en suis très contente. L'histoire avance peu à peu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _PS: quelques fautes persistent peut être._

 _Cissy,_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **"Malaise"**_

Sans sa voix pour le guider, sans son regard noisette pour se noyer, sans ses gestes pour le rassurer, les quinze dernières nuits de Drago Malfoy furent parmi les plus terribles et les plus agitées. Cette impression d'un retour un an en arrière était terrible, comme si rien n'avait bougé, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Une fois de plus il se réveilla brutalement, en poussant un cri et en battant avec sa couverture comme si celle-ci voulait l'étouffer. Lentement, il reprit ses esprits, essuya d'un revers de la main la sueur sur son front et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Depuis son retour ses nuits étaient agitées des cauchemars dans lesquels morts, torture, solitude et abandon étaient mélangés. Chaque réveil était ponctué de hurlements qui l'empêchaient à chaque fois de se rendormir. Quand il ne dormait pas, il repensait à sa fuite face à Harry. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait dit oui à Harry, pourquoi il avait accepté ce plan stupide qui avait fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Hermione ne l'aimait plus, elle ne l'aimerait plus comme avant étant donné que Ron était passé devant lui. Il voulait tenter d'y retourner, mais cela ne servirait à rien et le ferait souffrir. Conforté dans sa décision, même si celle-ci n'était pas la meilleure, Drago décida que son lit serait son seul refuge, seul endroit lui apportant confort et réconfort. Il n'avait de toute manière plus la force de se lever, il ne voulait plus parler à personne et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être là et loin de tout. Sa mère devait s'en faire pour lui, mais elle avait fini par prendre l'habitude et ne disait plus rien, elle savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et se mettrait en colère. Il était bien là, seul.

Drago finit tout de même par se lever pour aller jusqu'à son fauteuil, non loin de son lit. Il posa alors les yeux sur un livre de sortilèges qui trainait sur son bureau et se souvint des heures qu'elle avait pu passer dans la bibliothèque à lire, ou simplement à rester assise pour regarder les livres voleter entre les rayons. Lui près d'elle, à travailler aussi, mais surtout à la regarder tourner les pages de ses ouvrages avec une vitesse telle qu'il s'était souvent demandé comment elle pouvait lire en même temps. Il commença à feuilleter le livre au hasard et tomba sur une note coincée entre deux pages sur la théorie de la lévitation.

.

 _« Tu n'es pas seul. Il y a moi. Je ne suis jamais loin. A toi de voir ce que tu veux. »_

 _._

Elle lui avait glissé cette note peu avant qu'il décide de passer au niveau supérieur en lui offrant un premier baiser brusque, mais empreint d'affection. Il se souvint de la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, celle au cours de laquelle il avait hurlé si fort combien il se sentait faible, seul et incapable d'avancer dans le bon sens. Cette conversation au cours de laquelle elle était partie fâchée, mais pas sans avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. La note s'était retrouvée dans son livre le lendemain après qu'il l'ait oublié dans la grande salle et qu'elle le lui ait ramené. Hermione avait été la seule à avoir eu assez de patience pour tenter de le comprendre, elle avait eu assez de gestes délicats pour parvenir à l'approcher et à le toucher, en plein cœur, à l'endroit qu'il avait toujours cru vide ou emmuré dans la haine. Drago relu plusieurs fois la note écrite par la gryffondor puis la posa près de lui.

Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et fixa le plafond en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en cet instant. Elle devait certainement être en train de parler avec Potter, ou alors elle était avec ce crétin de Weasley...Wealsey. Drago songea à lui refaire le portrait, mais si tout était vrai, elle le détesterait. D'un côté il y avait du positif, elle ne voudrait plus le voir, donc il finirait par ne plus y penser et elle resterait sauve, le sortilège de sa tante ne ferait pas effet. Lui en revanche allait souffrir. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage tout en se demandant s'il arriverait à dormir encore un peu, quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Londy, souffla le jeune homme. J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé ! Peu m'importe les raisons de ta présence je n'en veux pas ! Vociféra Drago.

-Je suis désolé Miss, murmura l'elfe. Monsieur Malfoy ne veut pas être dérangé.

-Ce n'est pas grave Londy. Je reviendrais, peut-être ton maître serait-il plus enclin à me reçevoir.

Il manqua de tomber de son fauteuil en se redressant. Son cœur rata un battement et il se retint à l'accoudoir afin de ne pas basculer plus en avant. Cette voix d'une douceur comme on en entendait rarement, voir jamais. Il crut avoir des hallucinations, mais il l'entendait parler au petit elfe. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour parler à un elfe de maison comme ça. C'était tentant et à la fois non. Il se balança sur son fauteuil durant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer toute une vie et respira profondément en se levant pour attraper une chemise et un pantalon.

-Londy !

-Oui monsieur ? Couina l'elfe d'une petite voix.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Drago avec froideur.

-Miss Granger monsieur.

Il y eut un silence. Il se posa tellement de questions en quelques secondes qu'elles manquèrent de lui faire exploser le crâne. Elle était là, derrière la porte, elle devait être là pour lui...non, elle était là pour lui, mais pourquoi ? Il voulait la renvoyer de là où elle venait, pourtant l'envie de la voir était si forte quelle dépassait tout. Il avait besoin de la voir. Il sentait son corps trembler à l'idée de devoir encore mentir, à l'idée de ne pas la sauver, car même loin d'elle, le sortilège planait toujours au-dessus d'elle. Une fois qu'il fut habillé il alla ouvrir la porte à la volée, mais seul le petit elfe vêtu de deux torchons noués se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle...elle vient juste de partir monsieur, mais el...

Il n'écouta pas l'elfe et se précipita pieds nus dans les couloirs du manoir. Elle avait vaincu sa peur de l'extérieur pour lui, elle était venue pour le voir et lui refusait et de plus il l'avait envoyé bouler. Il poussa enfin les lourdes portes de l'entrée et couru dans la grande allée, mais il n'y avait plus personne, juste une averse, une pluie discontinue sous laquelle il resta un long moment, fixant le portail fermé, se répétant inlassablement à quel point il était stupide.

Il était égoïste. Il se répéta cette affirmation plusieurs fois, pendant que la pluie ruisselait le long de son visage.

Quand Drago revint à l'intérieur du manoir en se demandant comment il allait faire son retour sans prendre une claque de la part d'Hermione ou un coup de poing de la part de Potter. Il se rendit alors compte que Londy le petit elfe de maison le suivait, sautillant derrière lui à défaut de ne pas pouvoir courir.

-Oui Londy ? Demanda le jeune homme visiblement en colère.

-Elle m'a demandé de vous donner ceci.

L'elfe tendit à son maître le livre que Drago avait fait passer à Harry. Il était déçu qu'elle ne l'ait pas gardé, pourtant elle avait toujours aimé les livres de contes. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas garder un cadeau de sa part dans les mains. Il remercia l'elfe et retourna dans sa chambre.

Une fois assit dans son fauteuil, il fixa le livre, un peu blessé qu'elle le lui ait rendu ; Il ouvrit le livre et un morceau de parchemin en tomba que le jeune homme ramassa, surpris.

.

 _« Merci, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas lu de contes. A la maison nous avons plus de livres sur l'histoire de la magie et sur les théories de sortilèges que dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as su, même si je soupçonne Harry de t'avoir donné l'idée._

 _Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de toi et le ministère est à deux doigts d'envoyer des agents pour savoir si tu es mort ou non et Harry s'est fait tapé dessus, car tu étais parti, apparemment on ne blaguait pas en disant que tu allais rester me veiller. D'ailleurs en restant chez toi, tu fais très mal ton boulot._

 _Encore merci pour le livre._

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Enfin, « j'espère », on espère, parce que Harry se pose des questions, pas que moi... enfin, t'as compris._

 _Hermione »_

 _._

Il se mit alors à sourire et rit un peu. Il rangea précieusement ce petit bout de parchemin dans sa commode, avec le livre et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y retourner, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer, ni comment. Il jeta coup d'oeil vers le tiroir de sa commode encore ouvert et quelque chose attira son regard. A l'intérieur, il y avait une boite et dans cette boite, des lettres, « ses » lettres, celles qu'il gardait jalousement. Hermione lui avait peu écrit, mais il avait gardé toutes ses lettres, tous les mots écrits et envoyés discrètement en cours ou dans les couloirs, au nez à la barbe des autres. Il caressa le papier du bout des doigts, ferma les yeux et remonta le temps, l'espace de quelques secondes.

.

 **Flash Back**

-Tu sais ce que je suis et pourtant tu restes. Tu es une fille vraiment...

-Drago. Je me fiche de ce que tu es, pour la bonne est simple raison que cette marque ne te définit pas.

-Et si je suis amené à te faire du mal ? Et si je deviens un meurtrier ? Si je change ?

-Je serai là pour te rammener sur le droit chemin.

-Tu y arriverais ?

-Toujours.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du serpentard et prit ses mains dans les siennes en lui souriant timidement.

 **Fin de flash-back.**

.

Ramené à la réalité après ce souvenir plus qu'évocateur de leur relation Drago quitta sa chambre et alla vers le salon où se trouvait sa mère. Assise devant la cheminée, Narcissa Malfoy buvait une énième tasse de thé tout en retraçant ses belles années de mariage gâchées par le lord et l'adoration sans borne de son mari pour lui, la place sociale qu'il pouvait obtenir et l'argent. Elle passait ses journées à se demander ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle et de son fils. Quand elle vit Drago entrer, l'air quelque peu gêné, elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui et oublia ses soucis.

-Drago ? Tout va bien ?

-Je voudrais vous parler...

-Viens, viens t'asseoir. Dit-elle en faisant venir un fauteuil près d'elle.

-Merci.

-De quoi veut tu me parler ?

-D'Hermione. Je me suis comporté comme un lâche. Je voulais l'aider et j'ai fui parce que je ne veux pas souffrir. Je suis égoïste devant les épreuves et je l'ai toujours été. Au final, elle est heureuse comme ça. Le seul à sauver du naufrage c'est moi, parce que je m'enfonce et je me crève pour rien. Je n'oserai jamais la faire souffrir... juste... pour moi, parce que peut-être qu'au fond je ne fais que pour mon petit bonheur personnel. Peut-être qu'elle veut rester comme ça, que ça lui va, que je n'ai pas ma place dans cette vie.

-Non. Tu l'aimes et ce que tu fais est tout à ton honneur Drago. Tu la laisses partir pour qu'elle ne souffre pas et ceci est une preuve d'amour, mais tu as aussi le droit de tout faire pour la retrouver. Certes, se sera dur pour vous deux, mais tu peux la retrouver. Les médecins l'ont dit non ? Elle peut retrouver la mémoire, même si se sera long, vous en avez parlé avec eux. Tu as le choix. Je ne peux pas prendre la décision à ta place, mais quoi que tu décides je serais là et je serais toujours fière de toi.

-Et si elle m'en voulait ?

-L'amour est un mystère mon chéri. Si elle est celle qui doit partager ta vie, elle ne pourra jamais vraiment t'en vouloir. Tu ne sauras pas, si tu ne tentes pas. Autrefois c'est vrai que j'aurais voulu t'en dissuader, mais, tu l'aimes et je le vois. Alors, vas-y. Tu meurs d'envie de la voir, vas-y, quitte à mentir un peu.

Narcissa sourit à son fils et embrassa son front.

-J'ai gardé les vieux cahier et parchemins de ta tante. Je vais voir si je peux trouver de quoi t'aider.

-Merci mère...

.

Le lendemain, au 12 square Grimmaud le réveil fut laborieux. Harry se réveilla en tombant de son lit et eut du mal à se faire un café digne de ce nom, Hermione de son côté avait dormi sur le canapé et avait à présent mal partout.

-Ton café est horrible Harry... bredouilla la jeune femme en se massant le genou droit.

-Dis ça à la machine, elle est de mauvaise humeur. Tout à l'heure elle a refusé de s'ouvrir parce que je n'avais pas dit bonjour.

-Un coup de baguette et on en parle plus.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis hier, tout va bien ? Demanda Harry en se servant finalement du thé.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre, enfin je ne connais pas beaucoup Drago, mais hier, quand il a parlé au travers de la porte, il avait l'air si triste et ça me touche. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on se connait depuis un long moment alors que non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me touche comme ça.

-Il a eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps. Tu sais la guerre nous à tous affectés et lui c'est sa famille qui a souffert.

-J'espère que ça ira. Elle avala son thé et commença à lire la gazette, quand la sonnette retentit.

-J'y vais.

Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Tu mérites la mort.

-J'ai toujours aimé ta manière d'accueillir autrui Potter. C'est très gentil, on se sent aimé.

-Si tu reviens t'as plus intérêt à te casser comme un voleur.

-J'ai réfléchi...

-Tes capacités vont donc si loin ? Tu me surprends !

-La ferme ou tu vas comprendre que mes capacités physiques peuvent aussi te refaire le portrait et d'ailleurs se serait pas du luxe.

-Va lui dire bonjour, elle est dans la cuisine.

-Merci.

Anxieux comme jamais Drago entra, donna sa valise à Harry qui monta la mettre dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour les prochaines semaines et avança jusque dans la cuisine. En effet, Hermione était là, assise à la table, elle lisait attentivement le journal tout en buvant du thé et lisant à voix basse les articles qu'elle trouvait intéressant. Une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement, quand elle lisait quelque chose qui demandait toute sa concentration, elle avait prit l'habitude d'attacher ses cheveux de façon désordonnée avec une plume. Cette façon de remonter ses cheveux, de dégager son visage lui toujours plu. Il l'observa un instant et fit un pas un peu bruyant pour qu'elle lève la tête. Quand elle le vit, Hermione sursauta, arrangea son t-shirt pour ne pas ressembler à rien et pour garder un peu de dignité face à lui. Il semblait gêné et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi et se leva.

-En fait, après hier, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas tout court.

Elle avança et tendit les bras comme pour le prendre contre elle, puis elle recula brusquement se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

-Co...co.. comment vas tu ? Pardon pour le... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

-Oh...bien, je vais bien. Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier, c'était pas...

-C'est rien. Je comprends, tu ne devais pas être bien et tu ne voulais voir personne, ce sont des choses qui arrivent... heu...du thé ? Au fait, depuis quand le mot « désolé » est entré dans ton vocbulaire ?

-Je l'ai appris juste avant de venir histoire de pas me faire couper en morceaux.

-Tu as donc une réelle capacité à... avoir de l'empathie ?

-Malheureusement.

-Merlin...

-T'en fais, jte supporte toujours pas.

-C'est rassurant.

Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir en face d'elle et s'affaira à lui trouver une tasse qui ne tentait pas de s'enfuir sur les étagères les plus hautes, car elles détestaient se faire laver. Quand Hermione réussi enfin à attraper une tasse, elle l'ensorcela pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Une fois le thé bien chaud elle en versa dans la tasse, y mit deux sucres et un nuage de lait avant de s'arrêter l'air déboussolé, car elle ne faisait jamais ça.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça comme ça...

Elle semblait avoir fait tout cela machinalement et Drago tenta de ne pas lui montrer sa surprise par rapport au fait qu'elle se souvienne, même inconsciemment comment il aimait boire son thé. Alors qu'Hermione allait lui retirer la tasse, il la prit, posant au passage une main sur la sienne pour tenter de la rassurer.

-T'en fais pas, ça me va.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, oui ça me va, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as dû me voir le boire comme ça à Poudlard.

-Tu as raison, mais...

-Granger, te rend pas malade, c'est du thé.

Hermione reprit place sur sa chaise et continua de se demander comment elle avait pu faire cela alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir parlé avec lui ni l'avoir jamais vu boire du thé. A cet instant Harry rentra dans la cuisine, des dossiers en mains.

-Hermione, je dois aller au ministère, on me demande pour un procès. J'en aurais pour deux ou trois heures. Toi, dit il en fixant Drago, fais gaffe.

-Gentil PotyPoty-PotPot, gentil. Sourit Drago. T'as pris tes calmants ?

-Je vais te...

-T'en fais pas Harry. Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, pour qui tu me prends Hermione ? Siffla le survivant.

-Je te prend pour Harry Potter qui oubliait de venir en cours la moitié du temps avec une plume ou des parchemins. Tes dossiers ?

-Oui,

-Ta cape ?

-bah oui !

-De quoi écrire ?

-Ah oui ! Merci ! Bon je file !

Il se retourna attrapa au hasard sur une commode une plume et un encrier laissés là et couru sur le perron avant de transplaner.

-Un jour il oubliera sa tête. Souffla Hermione.

-C'est pas déjà le cas ?

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, j'aurai jamais cru ça possible. Un jour j'aurai besoin de détails même si, selon ce que tu m'as dit, c'est compliqué.

-Oh... Drago chercha si vite quoi dire qu'il sentit sa tête tourner. Pendant mon procès Ha... Har... Harry. Merlin qu'il trouva cela horrible à prononcer. Il a témoigné en ma faveur. Rester des heures dans une même salle d'audience doit créer des liens, ou alors les miracles existent. Enfin s'ils existaient je suppose que je n'aurai jamais du me retrouver dans une salle d'audience. Bref.

-Je vois.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Se retrouver dans la même pièce sans se hurler dessus après tant d'années passées à se détester avec force, était étrange pour la brune qui sentait ses mains trembler tandis qu'elle commençait à rassembler la vaisselle à laver. Hermione commença à laver les tasses de thé sous l'oeil attentif de Drago qui sentait l'atmosphère se tendre, lui aussi. Il regarda la jeune femme fixer la tasse qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle devait encore se demander comment elle avait fait pour faire ce qu'il aimait. Ses gestes se firent un peu plus brusques et son corps sembla se tendre tant elle réfléchissait. Soudain, Hermione cessa tout mouvement. Sa vision commença à se brouiller et l'espace d'un instant elle eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de Drago dans sa tête, un peu comme un écho lointain, comme un souvenir.

« Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, je prends deux sucres et du lait, rien de plus »

Le ton de sa voix était si doux et délicat, elle ne le lui connaissait pas, du moins elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne lui avait pourtant jamais parlé de la sorte depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Lentement, elle se sentit basculer sans parvenir à réagir, elle chercha à se retenir, mais l'espace avait changé, elle ne parvenait plus à se situer dans la pièce et ses mains se trouvèrent pas d'accroches. Il y eut un bruit sourd, deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et une chevelure blonde frôla son visage. Elle était à présent assise par terre et Drago Malfoy la tenait contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe plus bas si c'était possible. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse presque impossible à suivre. La peur.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Drago qui savait ce qu'il se passait et tentait de se contrôler.

-Oui, enfin je crois. Je... j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. J'ai rien à faire pour le moment, je vais terminer.

-Merci. Je vais aller dans le salon.

-Très bien.

Hermione s'aida malgré elle du bras de son homologue pour se relever et se laissa accompagner jusqu'au canapé du salon dans lequel elle se laissa tomber. Une fois de retour dans la cuisine, Drago attendit quelques secondes, remonta les manches de sa chemise et prit la place d'Hermione qui avait laissé quelques tasses encore pleines de savon se battre dans l'évier. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier, baissa la tête et tenta de tenir. Alors, se serait comme ça ? Il allait devoir la regarder se poser des questions sans cesse ? Avoir l'air presque choqué, paniqué ? Il devrait la regarder tomber malade tout en sachant qu'il en était la cause ? Devrait-il passer son temps à se taire quand elle tomberait devant lui comme elle venait de le faire ? Un instant, il pensa tout lui dire, mais elle en mourrait, enfin c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais il ne savait pas si c'était vrai et il craignait de faire le test. Il respira longuement pour se calmer et ne pas céder à la panique. Il repensa aux mots de sa mère, à l'aide de Potter et termina la vaisselle en silence, tout en veillant à ne pas perdre un doigt en séchant les tasses.

La vaisselle terminée, le serpentard se dirigea vers le salon. Au premier abord le canapé sembla vide, mais quand il s'approcha, Drago put apercevoir Hermione. Elle s'était enroulée dans une couverture en laine, elle était profondément endormie. Elle avait certainement passé la nuit à lire et faisait sa sieste habituelle du matin pour rattraper son sommeil. Il s'approcha et se permit de l'observer un moment, elle ne dirait rien, elle ne saurait pas.

Elle dormait paisiblement, sa main droite sous le coussin et sa gauche sur un bouquin ouvert sur sa poitrine. Elle respirait doucement et chaque respiration soulevait une petite mèche de cheveux sous son nez. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle quand elle dormit. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de la regarder dormir, car il connaissait chaque mouvement de son corps, chaque détail, de la courbe de ses yeux jusqu'au grain de beauté sur sa cheville gauche et il savait qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux à tout moment, aussi il décida de monter défaire ses affaires pour les ranger.

Et comme rien ne pouvait se passer normalement, quand il fut en haut, il se prit le pied dans une marche un peu trop haute et la multitude de jurons qu'il débita en quelques secondes réveillèrent Hermione qui se força à enfouir son visage dans le coussin pour éclater de rire. Elle ne connaissait que très peu Drago Malfoy, mais il semblait au final être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bien cachant quelque chose. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, sa tête n'était plus douloureuse et elle imputa son malaise au manque de sommeil. En haut Drago continuait de se plaindre de la marche, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, mais pas se refermer et son horrible curiosité prit le dessus. Hermione était une curieuse dans l'âme et pas qu'en ce qui concernait la littérature ou toute forme de savoir. Elle retira ses chaussons qui faisaient grincer le parquet et monta doucement les escaliers, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois au deuxième étage, elle trouva la porte de la chambre de Malfoy entrouverte. Bien entendu ce n'était pas correct et c'était surtout très immature d'agir comme ça, mais elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur son nouveau colocataire. Sans bruit, elle se colla au mur et tenta de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, mais, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul et comme il en fallait pour tout le monde, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une vision très proche et détaillée du torse nu de Drago Malfoy qui devait visiblement s'apprêter à prendre une douche.

-Oui ? Demanda le jeune homme au bord du fou rire, devant le visage pivoine d'Hermione.

-Heu... je...

-Ma tête est plus haute Granger.

-Merlin...

* * *

 **Et voilà. J'ai tellement ri en écrivant le dernier dialogue (haha). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes et j'espère que vous avez hâte de lire la suite qui est déjà en préparation ! J'ai eu du mal avec certains passages qui étaient au final assez peu développés et en les développant j'ai du ajouter des dialogues etc... et au final ça ne rend pas plus mal.*je suis trop motivée c'est fou xD ***

 **Si ce chapitre vous a plus n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous répondrais au plus vite (dans quelques jours donc, parce que je suis assez lente x)) Je trouve que laisser une trace c'est important, on a pas l'impression d'écrire dans le vide ~ (Si tu laisses ton avis tu auras un cookie. Oui, un cookie. Virtuel, mais un cookie. What else ? )**

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre un peu l'avancement de mes histoires, hop sur twitter - cissyjelly**

 **Des bisous :)**

 **Cissy,**


	5. Jugement

TADAAAAAAAM *apparition*

Fiou, me revoilà ! après un long mois d'absence, avec une bonne excuse, le nanowrimo que j'ai réussi haut la main avec une dramione de 50 300 mots ! je ne sais pas actuellement si je vais la poster car elle est très brouillon et il manque énormément de choses, mais en attendant je vais me reconcentrer sur "unsteady". J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que vous comptez continuer de suivre cette histoire :)

J'espère donc que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Cissy,

PS: des fautes peuvent persister, excusez-moi.

PS2: encore des soucis de mise en page qui empêchent de séparer correctement les paragraphes.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre cinq**_

 _ **«Jugement »**_

Hermione était debout devant Drago Malfoy à moitié nu et cherchait comment réagir, surtout au vu du regard moqueur du blond qui attendait qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions et c'était le problème. Elle pouvait rester planté là et signer son arrêt de mort, ou partir en courant au risque plus que probable de se ridiculiser à vie. Le champ des possibles était si petit que la gryffondor regretta qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre proche pour pouvoir se jeter dans le vide. Alors qu'elle cherchait un point à fixer qui n'était pas Malfoy, ce qui était compliqué, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle entendit un léger rire. Le sien.

-Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut Granger ? Enfin, quand on sait que toi et tes copains, vous avez toujours fichu votre nez là où il ne fallait pas. J'aurai dû me douter que laisser ma porte ouverte était un risque.

-Je... tu... heu... Bah fallait fermer ta porte !

-Fallait pas vouloir regarder Granger. Renchéri, le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres. Je peux aller me doucher maintenant ou tu veux me suivre histoire de voir si je ne fais pas de bêtises ?

La jeune femme rouge comme une pivoine n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot tellement elle était déstabilisée par la situation. Elle voulait croire à la mauvaise blague, mais c'était bel et bien vrai. Quelle honte. Elle sentait son sang continuer de remonter jusque dans ses joues et cru que son visage allait exploser et cela faisait de plus en plus sourire son ennemi qui se délectait en silence de son propre comportement. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour soutenir son regard amusé. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation et elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, alors qu'en principe la solution lui aurait sauté aux yeux. Drago de son côté décida d'accélérer les choses et devant le silence dont faisait preuve Hermione en pleine réflexion, il ouvrit la bouche pour tuer le silence et la tension.

\- J'en conclus que c'est un oui.

Il s'écarta donc légèrement de l'entrée et fit signe à la jeune femme d'entrer, mais les rougeurs sur ses joues manquant de lui faire définitivement perdre la tête, Hermione se retourna et redescendit les escaliers en ne manquant pas de copieusement l'insulter. Drago resta sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre à l'écouter jurer et quand il entendit un crissement de chaise et le silence, il en conclut qu'elle avait dû aller lire pour se calmer et referma la porte. Il y avait bien entendu d'autres moyens de la faire partir, mais le plus humiliant lui avait semblé être le mieux pour démarrer cette nouvelle cohabitation. Il aimait voir ses joues se teinter de rouge sans qu'elle l'ait demandé. Voir son visage se couvrir de honte et de colère le faisait délicatement sourire, mais il devait éviter de se montrer trop heureux en sa présence pour ne pas éveiller de doutes et d'un côté ce n'était pas difficile tant il souffrait de sa présence et à la fois de son absence.

Drago s'adossa à la porte, respira et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Lorsque l'eau brûlante se mit à couler sur sa peau, il sursauta, il n'avait même pas vérifié la température de celle-ci tellement il se demandait comment faire pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire sans la tuer. Il ferma les yeux et se contenta simplement de sentir l'eau glisser dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau. Comment faire retrouver la mémoire à Hermione sans que le sortilège de sa tante n'agisse, ne l'affaiblisse de plus en plus pour finir par la tuer? C'était la question à un million de gallions. Il cessa de bouger, passa ses mains sur son visage ruisselant d'eau et souffla de désespoir. Il resta sans bouger sous l'eau brûlante durant un moment, avant de sortir.

Il attrapa sa serviette, en entoura sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce assez grande et lumineuse, du fait de l'immense fenêtre en partie couverte par un épais rideau de velours crème, doublé d'un rideau noir qui voletait avec le léger courant d'air provoqué par la fenêtre entrouverte. Les murs couverts d'une tapisserie bleue foncée brodée de feuilles en or étaient assortis avec les meubles en bois épais et foncés qui peuplaient l'espace. Un lit immense à baldaquin couvert d'une tenture bleue, une armoire ne demandant qu'à être remplit de vêtements qui se trouvaient toujours dans sa valise, une cheminée dans laquelle il n'y avait, pour l'heure pas de bûches. Devant la cheminée, il y avait deux fauteuils et une petite table.

Il fouilla un instant dans sa valise pour en sortir une chemise blanche et un pantalon. Il s'habilla et coiffa ses cheveux en catogan. Il trouvait cette coiffure franchement ridicule, mais il continuait pourtant de se peigner de la sorte. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir posé sur la commode et replonge dans ses souvenirs.

.

 **~ Flash Back ~**

Ils étaient là comme deux voleurs, en haut de la tour d'astronomie un soir glacial de Janvier. Il la tenait contre lui, enfermée dans sa cape et après une longue conversation sur le fait que Potter était au courant de leur relation, Drago sentit un immense sentiment de colère l'envahir à la simple idée que Weasley soit au courant et ne se mette dans leurs pattes.

-Si jamais il...

-Il ne sera pas au courant, je te le jure. Hermione vint s'accrocher à son col de chemise pour l'obliger à la regarder.

-Et Potter ne pourrait pas te faire un peu confiance ?!

-Tout comme Pansy t'as fais confiance ? Je te rappelle qu'elle a aussi faillit être au courant.

-J'ai réglé le problème et tu le sais.

-Je le sais, mais tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Harry et il fera tout pour que Ron ne sache pas.

-Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux.

-Non, tu ne feras rien comme ça. De toute manière, ils finiront par être au courant, sauf si... tu ne vois pas ça comme quelque chose de sérieux.

Elle se détacha doucement de son emprise, le regard baissé, les lèvres pincées.

-Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais tu sais bien, que ça peut être dangereux. Si ça remonte à ma famille, c'est terminé. Pour le moment, il ne faut rien dire, je trouverai le moyen de le dire à ma famille sans que mon père ait envie de me tuer, mais pas maintenant. Cet été, j'aurai deux mois pour faire passer la pilule. Si on leur dit maintenant, mon père serait capable de tout faire pour me retirer de l'école et m'envoyer aussi loin que possible.

-Je sais... c'est juste...

Il encadra le visage triste de la jeune femme de ses mains pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait ce regard pour lequel il se serait jeté du haut de la tour si elle le lui avait demandé. Elle avait ce regard d'or qui avait un pouvoir hypnotique sur lui et cela, il était prêt à tout pour le préserver. Il posa son front contre le siens et ils restèrent là, un moment, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Elle laissa lentement ses mains retomber le long de son corps, puis elle les posa avec affection sur les poignets de Drago dont elle caressa la peau du bout des doigts.

-On devrait y aller. Murmura Drago.

-Oui. On devrait.

Elle lui adressa un fin et délicat sourire, dont elle seule avait le secret et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ceux-ci commençaient à prendre de la longueur et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-Il faut que je pense à me les couper. Dit-il en passant à son tour une main dans sa chevelure.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Pardon ? Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione. Pourtant...

-Je trouve que ça te va bien.

-Ça fait négligé. Fit remarquer le serpentard en tripotant une mèche.

-Sauf si tu coiffes comme il faut. En catogan par exemple. Suggéra Hermione.

-Je sais pas... je me suis habitué à avoir les cheveux courts.

-Le changement a du bon, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Elle sourit.

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais il avait toujours eu les cheveux courts et les cheveux longs ne plairaient peut-être pas à son père. Il savait qu'Hermione avait un faible pour les cheveux mi-long, elle le lui avait souvent dit, elle le lui disait plusieurs fois par jour. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais il ne se sentait pas de laisser sa chevelure frôler ses épaules, c'était encore trop tôt pour lui, un trop gros changement.

Une fois de retour dans sa salle commune, après l'avoir laissé, après l'avoir embrassé pour l'énième fois, Drago partit se coucher en se demandant si elle finirait par arrêter de lui demander de se laisser pousser les cheveux. Sujet vraiment délicat. Pourtant, le lendemain, dans la salle de bain des garçons, il vérifia que personne ne soit dans les environ et fouilla dans ses poches jusqu'à trouver un bout de ficelle qu'il noua pour en faire une boucle. Il respira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer de sorte à voir leur vrai longueur, car il les plaquait toujours en arrière. Ses cheveux tombaient au niveau de sa nuque. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, l'air maussade et tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait autant plaire à Hermione, mais il ne voyait pas. Alors, il tira ses cheveux, laissa quelques mèches retomber et les attacha en une demi-queue de cheval. Il se fixa un moment. Il était vrai que s'attacher un peu les cheveux tout en laissant des mèches libres donnaient quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Il semblait moins carré, moins Malfoyen, tiré à quatre épingles. Puis Théodore entra et fixa Drago, l'air surpris, il dévisagea son ami.

-Ca te va bien.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers Théodore.

-Ca fait plus sauvage ! Non, franchement ça fait moins sérieux, c'est cool. Puis il fila.

Un peu plus tard quand il entra dans la salle d'histoire de la magie, il passa devant elle pour monter un peu plus haut dans l'amphithéâtre, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle arborait un mince sourire.

 **~ Flash Back Fin ~**

 **.**

Il termina d'attacher ses cheveux, libéra quelques mèches pour éviter de faire trop sérieux et fixa un instant son reflet. C'est quand Pattenrond se mit à se faire les griffes sur sa porte, que Drago comprit qu'il était temps de descendre rejoindre la petite Granger qu'il devait garder, au cas ou elle se casserait un doigt de tournant une des page de l'un de ses précieux bouquin. Avant de descendre il prit soin de mettre un coup de pied à l'énorme chat roux qui feula et couru à l'autre bout du couloir pour bouder sous un meuble.

-Abruti de chat. Chuchota le serpentard en descendant.

Hermione était en effet assise dans le canapé, mais pas de livre à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Hermione ne bougeait pas et fixait la fenêtre en face d'elle. Elle semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion de laquelle Drago ne savait pas s'il devait ou non la sortir. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence et tripotait une mèche de cheveux qu'elle mordillait, ce qui était chez elle signe de stress ou d'angoisse. Drago préféra ne pas intervenir. Il l'avait assez traumatisé et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour trouver de quoi manger, car oui, Drago Malfoy cuisinait. Il avait dû apprendre à cuisiner un peu pour sa mère après la guerre, car les elfes de maison étaient introuvables. Il avait fini par comprendre que sa vie si facile était derrière lui et qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Malheureusement les placards n'étaient pas très remplit, mais à force de recherches il trouva de quoi faire quelque chose de correct.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Hermione tentait comme elle pouvait de se débarrasser de la vision du corps de Malfoy, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, ces dernières années, elle avait vu Ron et Harry torses nus et cela ne l'avait jamais mis dans cet état. Un état de gêne qui la rendait folle de honte, de rage et de quelque chose qui semblait si positif qu'elle en devenait encore plus dingue. En tout cas une chose était sûre, ces hormones travaillaient plus que nécessaire et elle n'avait qu'une envie. Mourir. Elle se maudissait d'être montée voir, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi curieuse. Elle fixait la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu un moment plus tôt. Un corps pâle, sans aucune imperfection, un corps parfaitement sculpté et... Merlin ce qu'elle se sentait honteuse.

Alors qu'elle allait cacher son visage dans le châle qu'elle avait sur ses épaules et que la scène repassait encore dans sa tête, comme si celle-ci voulait la martyriser encore et encore, elle sentit une odeur délicieuse. Intriguée, car elle ne souvenait pas du retour de Molly, Hermione se leva et marcha sans bruits jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il y avait des choses impossibles dans le monde, par exemple, il était impossible que Harry n'oublie jamais rien, ou qu'Arthur cesse de s'intéresser aux choses moldues, mais il était encore plus impossible, en dehors du fait qu'il soit presque gentil avec elle, que Drago Malfoy cuisine. Dos à elle, il ne l'avait pas vu et continuait de couper la tomate qu'il avait dans les mains. Un torchon sur son épaule et les manches de sa chemise retroussées au-dessus de ses coudes, il semblait concentré sur sa tâche. Des gestes précis, assurés, travaillés. Hermione aurait pu croire à la farce, mais Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait dû s'adapter à une nouvelle vie et que cela risquait de la surprendre et pour une surprise c'était une surprise. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle s'était adossée au chambranle de la porte et le fixait avec attention.

Il était là depuis quelques heures et elle trouvait étrange de ne toujours pas avoir piqué de crise de nerfs. En même temps il ne l'y poussait pas, enfin sauf tout à l'heure, mais elle l'avait quand même un peu cherché. Elle le trouvait différent et se demanda s'il était réellement le Malfoy qu'elle avait connu, mais après tout, il avait peut-être changé. Après tout, si Harry et lui arrivaient à s'entendre, peut être le pourrait elle, mais elle n'avait rien vécu avec lui comme Harry avait pu le faire. Pour elle il restait Malfoy et elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à se faire à ce changement de comportement si soudain. Elle réfléchissait tout en observant la main du jeune homme qui tranchait la chaire de la tomate dont il poussait sur le côté les tranches avec sa main. Oui, quelque chose semblait l'avoir profondément changé, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire quoi, même si au fond d'elle quelque chose savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre cette vérité cachée.

Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées quand Drago éleva la voix.

-Toi tu n'as même pas intérêt à penser y toucher. Maudit chat.

-Miaouu...Pattenrond vint près de Drago et se mit à le fixer de ses grands yeux.

-Tu sais pourtant que je suis allergique aux poils de chats, alors vire ou je te jure que j'en finis avec toi. Répliqua froidement Drago le torchon sur son nez.

Pattenrond et lui se fixèrent un instant et le chat décida d'abandonner, pour filer, ventre à terre, ce qui arracha à Drago un souffle de soulagement et une sourire. Il haïssait profondément ce chat, d'une parce qu'il était un chat, de deux parce qu'il n'aimait pas les roux et de trois parce qu'il y avait un être en trop dans les bras d'Hermione et l'un d'eux allait devoir mourir, ou du moins disparaître de la circulation. Lentement Drago qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence d'Hermione continua de s'affairer à sa préparation. Elle ricana silencieusement. Il arrivait à trouver des rivaux jusque chez les animaux, il y allait fort. Puis elle décida de se faire voir.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire cuir un oeuf. Fit elle, le coude sur la table et la main sur la joue.

-Disons qu'il m'a fallu m'adapter à pas mal de choses. Et toi tu as enfin compris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

-C'est bon ! Je ne m'approcherai plus de ta porte.

-Gentille Granger.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant. Siffla Hermione.

-Tu agis comme tel, alors je me comporte envers toi comme tel. 50 / 50.

-Comme si tu étais plus mature que moi. Tu es là pour Harry et parce qu'on te l'a demandé.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et la casserole manqua de rater le feu pour tomber par terre.

-Je suis là parce que j'essaie de rattraper la merde que j'ai mis Granger. J'essaie de ne plus être un connard. Je n'ai toujours pas prononcé le mot sang de bourbe et, oh oui, je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas pour bien te faire voir.

Il comprenait ses propos, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait misérable et blessé. Il sentait ce coeur qui avait enfin appris à exister sans être figé dans la pierre, s'effriter. Il la comprenait, mais à quel prix ? Il attrapa une assiette près de lui pour la remplir et la posa brusquement devant Hermione sans un mot, ni même un regard, s'en était trop.

-Mange. Il ne faudrait pas que Potter se dise que je ne fais pas d'effort pour arrêter d'être un connard, mais si ça peut te rassurer je peux le redevenir. Peut-être que ça va t'aider à te sentir en sécurité. Faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, t'as pas l'air de vouloir, alors reste là, à dépérir en pleurant qu'on ne te laisse pas sortir et qu'on te traite comme une gamine. Cherche pourquoi et peut-être que tu comprendras qu'il va falloir que tu changes ta façon de voir les choses. Les temps ont changé Granger. T'as pas vu l'après guerre, alors tu devrais construire la tienne au lieu de tenter de continuer à vivre dans un passé révolu et détruire les efforts des gens qui t'entourent.

Puis il monta, laissant Hermione seule devant son assiette.

Elle l'avait blessé et à présent elle s'en voulait. Elle tritura un moment son assiette qu'elle mangea lentement, en silence, tout en se disant que c'était bon et qu'elle n'était pas encore morte d'indigestion ou d'empoisonnement, mais peut-être aurait elle dut mourir ainsi après ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago. Elle s'était montrée un peu trop dure avec lui. Peut-être qu'il tentait réellement de changer, qu'il avait réagi dans le bon sens et tenté de se relever. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment voulu la sauver. Peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment se racheter une conduite, mais au lieu de lui dire merci, elle l'avait jugé, comme avant. Hermione se rendit vite à l'évidence, elle avait du mal à avancer. Elle n'avait rien vu de l'après guerre, elle s'était réveillée et le monde avait changé, trop changé. Chacun avait commencé à avancer et avait parcouru une partie du chemin vers la guérison alors qu'elle prenait à peine conscience de son état.

Sentant une larme perler sur sa joue, elle se demanda comment ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit, pouvait provoquer en elle un tel sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité. Quelques mots et tout semblaient flancher comme jamais. Pourtant, quelque chose en dehors de cela n'allait pas, elle avait une impression de déjà vu, pas dans la situation, mais dans la façon de parler de Malfoy. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu dire quelque chose comme cela et sur ce ton, elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait et elle sentit sa tête tourner légèrement. Elle se secoua et après un long moment passé à fixer une tasse dans l'évier, elle se leva et monta.

.

La porte de la chambre de Drago était fermée, elle vint alors se coller contre celle-ci, mais décida que sa curiosité allait encore lui faire du tort. Elle réfléchit et décida qu'il y aurait des efforts à fournir puis elle frappa timidement à la porte. L'absence de réponse lui parut logique. Elle retira sa main de la porte, recula d'un pas, pris une grande inspiration et se mordilla la lèvre comme à chaque fois avant de parler de quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Je... je voudrais...

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment, alors elle poussa la porte et entra, sans même se demander si elle dérangeait ou non. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle s'y adossa. Drago était assit sur son lit et lui tournait le dos, sa tête était baissée et ses mains étaient jointes.

-J'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à tout ça. Au moment où je suis persuadée que je vais mourir, tu débarques, tu me sauves alors qu'avant, tu aurais préféré sauver ta peau avant la mienne. Puis, je me réveille un mois plus tard, le monde a changé et moi je suis toujours la même, sauf que je suis cloîtrée dans un lit. Je continus de vivre dans le passé parce que le présent, je ne sais pas d'où il vient et je ne sais pas comment faire avec tout ça. Harry est devenu une sorte de superstar, il est toujours à droite et à gauche pour des procès, des réunions ou je ne sais quoi. Ron c'est la même chose, il est auror et passe du temps en mission et moi... Moi, je suis encore le rat de bibliothèque, je n'ai rien fait dans cette bataille qui a aidé ce monde à renaître. Je suis considérée comme fragile parce qu'on ne sait pas comment le sortilège a pu m'atteindre et si je ne sors pas c'est parce que je ne sais pas comment apprivoiser ce nouveau monde. Et puis un beau jour, tu arrives avec toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, sans que je m'y attende. Tu dis avoir changé, mais moi j'en sais rien. Je sais que c'est facile à dire et que je devrais faire un effort, mais c'est dur d'accepter que toi... tu doives me couver alors que ça fait des années qu'on se déteste, qu'on ne peut pas se regarder sans se crier dessus ou sans chercher à s'éviter. Alors, je suis désolé si j'ai été dure avec toi. Je ferai des efforts. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à partir. Au fait... c'était très bon, merci.

-Je ne te demande pas de me croire, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais fais au moins l'effort de me comprendre.

Drago lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Hermione hésita un instant et considéra que les efforts commençaient maintenant, alors elle vint s'asseoir près de lui. Le jeune homme semblait soucieux et mal à l'aise, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches et il fixait le sol comme s'il voulait le faire s'effondrer.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas comprendre tout ce changement, tu as le droit d'avoir peur, mais tu n'as pas le droit de rester sur tes positions à mon sujet. Si... si je t'ai sauvé la vie, c'est parce que j'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais fait les mauvais choix et que je devais me rattraper. Je t'ai vu sur le sol près de cet escalier et j'ai vu Bellatrix. Elle en avait trop fait, alors, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je t'ai pris contre moi pour te protéger dans ta chute. Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule droite, signe qu'il avait du s'y blesser en la protégeant. Autant te dire que Potter n'était pas joyeux, mais il a vite compris ce que j'avais fait et pourquoi je l'avais fait. Après tout ça, il est venu me voir au ministère pour me remercier et a témoigné en ma faveur lors de mon procès qui a duré plusieurs jours. Je ne dirais pas qu'on a sympathisé, mais on a fini par arrêter de faire les enfants. J'essaie de changer, mais si tu restes bloqué sur ce que j'étais tu vas rendre les choses plus compliquées à chaque fois. T'as le droit de me détester, mais tu n'as pas le droit de juger sans savoir. J'essaie de me racheter une conduite Granger pas d'en avoir l'air.

-Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Tu aurais pu me laisser sur place, mais... tu ne l'as pas fait et même si je t'ai déjà remercié, ce n'était pas très convaincant j'imagine. Donc... merci...

Elle accompagna ses simples paroles d'un geste qui fit frissonner Drago au point qu'il en ferma les yeux pour sentir au plus profond de lui ce contact. Elle posa sa main sur celles du jeune homme dont les jointures retrouvèrent une couleur normal, il se détendit un peu plus. C'était la première fois depuis tout ce temps, la première fois qu'il y avait un réel contact entre elle et lui et il en profita. Sentir son coeur battre comme au premier jour, sentir sa peau prendre feu comme un volcan. C'était agréable de sentir ce frisson le parcourir. Hermione ne ressentit pas tout cela, elle se sentait juste bien, même si elle avait l'impression que quelque chose était bloqué au plus profond d'elle, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Sa culpabilité s'éclipsa, puis elle se leva, rompant le contact. Drago fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il en aurait voulu plus, juste un peu plus.

-Je me sens fatigué, je vais aller dormir...

-Très bien.

-Au fait...

-Oui ? Il se tourna.

-Les cheveux... comme... comme ça... ça te va bien. Ca fait moins stricte, peut-être que ça m'aidera à ne plus te voir comme... Enfin t'as compris, je ne juge pas, je constate et ... enfin voilà... Puis elle fila pour cacher au mieux son visage qu'elle sentait rougir.

.

Une fois sa chambre vide, il se laissa aller et tomba lourdement sur son matelas, le coeur battant. Il fit de son mieux pour retrouver sa respiration. Elle semblait avoir enfin compris dans quelle direction aller et peut-être que les choses pourraient avancer sans que rien ne les entrave. Néanmoins, il restait légèrement blessé par le fait qu'elle ait cru un instant qu'il ne l'avait sauvé que par égoïsme. Bien entendu, elle ne se souvenait pas des conditions de l'attaque, ni du sauvetage, alors elle en déduisait ce qu'elle pouvait avec ce qui lui restait de souvenirs. C'est alors que la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Drago descendit en se disant qu'il devait s'agir de Potter qui avait certainement oublié quelque chose comme un ou deux neurones traîner quelque part sur la table, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il regretta d'avoir bougé.

-Weasley...

-Malfoy...

* * *

 ** _Et c'est la fin ! pour le moment !_**

 ** _J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! la relation entre Drago et Hermione évolue encore un peu avec quelques blocages et un énooooorme chat roux haha._**

 ** _Si vous avez des questions, je serai ravis de vous répondre :)_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser votre avis, je répond au plus vite !_**

 ** _Des bisous à vous ~_**

 ** _Cissy,_**


	6. Le rival

**Déjà ? et oui, en fait je suis trop motivée pour retravailler mes chapitres alors j'en profite ! je bosse aussi sur un OS spécial Noël et peut-être une mini Dramione, à voir ! Ce chapitre va être assez court car on va entrer dans le vif du sujet, et surtout je ne suis pas parvenu à rajouter suffisamment pour rallonger un peu. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, je sais que certains attendaient l'arrivée de Ron dans le tableau. haha.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **Cissy ~**

 **PS: des fautes persistent. Désolé.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

 ** _« Le rival »_**

Ils restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre, se fixant avec une haine non dissimulée et prêt à se sauter dessus comme des chiens, au moindre faux pas, à la moindre parole. Weasley, le roux, le crasseux se tenait devant Drago, un bouquet de roses dans la main, ce qui eut pour effet chez le blond de provoquer une colère silencieuse qui commença à lentement le brûler de l'intérieur. Il pressa la poignée de la porte comme s'il s'agissait du cou de Weasley. Comment osait-il venir la bouche en coeur pour tenter de gagner le coeur d' Hermione alors qu'il avait juré de ne jamais le faire ? Mais Drago l'avait vite compris, ne jamais faire confiance à un roux et surtout pas à Ron Weasley.

-Weasley, comme c'est gentil de ta part, mais j'aime pas les roses. Sourit alors Drago.

-Que fais tu là ? Demanda Ron aussi froidement et méchamment qu'il le pouvait.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question. Au fait, si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, je suis là pour surveiller Hermione. Tu n'es certainement pas sans savoir qu'elle doit être surveillée de très « près ». D'ailleurs, si j'en crois le bouquet que tu as là, tu sembles avoir envie de réécrire certaines choses, mais je ne suis pas forcément d'accord et PotyPoty-PotPot non plus. Tu sais que c'est lui qui me fait venir pour être là ? Avec elle ? T'as peut-être cru qu'au vu du danger je n'allais pas venir ? J'avoue au début tu aurais eu raison, mais en fait non, t'as tout faux, comme d'habitude Weasley est le roi des abrutis.

-Ferme ta grande gueule Malfoy.

-Rooh qu'il est malpoli ouistiti. Faut pas dire de gros mots, c'est moche tu sais.

-Je suis là pour lui offrir des fleurs parce que ça fait un mois que je suis partis en mission.

-Les chocolats c'est bien aussi, oh et elle dort.

-Les chocolats c'est cliché, comme les cons, genre toi. T'es le cliché du con.

-Et toi t'es le cliché tu type qui ne sait pas se faire une raison et qui doit venir bousiller la vie des autres pour avoir une chance, même infime de connaître le bonheur. J'ai eu du temps pour t'observer et me faire une idée et apparemment j'ai visé juste.

-Jte déteste.

-T'en fais pas, sentiment partagé. On a enfin un point commun, ha non, deux en fait.

La bonne humeur apparente de Drago se figea en un sourire glacial et effrayant. Il était en colère. Cette colère cachée par son sourire se manifestait au travers d'une veine apparente sur sa tempe qui fit légèrement reculer Ron d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas entrer comme ça. Drago sortit sa baguette l'agita et le bouquet de roses se transforma en une énorme bulle d'eau qui éclata sur Ron, trempant celui-ci des pieds à la tête. Satisfait, Drago s'écarta.

-Maintenant tu peux entrer, mais sèche-toi avant. On prend pas les pouilleux. Drago se retourna et disparu dans l'escalier, les poings serrés.

Le jeune homme grimpa les marches quatre à quatre tout en se jurant que la prochaine fois il réduirait Ron en poussières ou qu'il le transformerait en pâté pour chat et trouverait enfin un terrain d'entente avec Pattenrond. Il devait aller dire à Hermione qu'il y avait un visiteur, car s'il ne le faisait pas il savait qu'il s'exposait à sa colère. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Hermione en colère et ne préférait pas se souvenir des rares fois où elle l'avait été. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de la gryffondor il pria pour que Weasley reste à cinquante centimètres d'elle au minimum et frappa.

-Granger ?

Il attendit quelques secondes et comme il n'entendait rien il réitéra son geste.

-Granger ? T'es debout ou il faut que je rentre pour te faire réagir ?

N'entendant aucun hurlement de colère, pas même une insulte ou un livre venant s'abattre sur la porte, il entreprit d'entrouvrir celle-ci. Elle était allongée sur son lit et dormait... encore. Comment faisait-elle pour dormir autant ? Il allait devoir demander des explications à Harry. Drago referma donc la porte et descendit en bas afin de rejoindre, non sans avoir envie de le tuer, Weasley. Celui-ci était debout dans le salon et regardait les trophées de quidditch exposés dans une grande vitrine. C'était ceux gagnés par James et Sirius. Harry les avaient retrouvés dans le grenier, rangés dans un immense carton et avait décidé de les mettre en vitrine pour avoir toujours un oeil dessus et avoir un souvenir d'eux près de lui. Ron se retourna en entendant des pas dans l'escalier et vit Drago. Il regarda a gauche, puis à droite, mais ne vit pas Hermione.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Ron.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Weasmoche. Elle. Dort.

-Tu mens.

-Si je mentais, elle serait déjà ici. Sers-toi de ton petit cerveau pour réfléchir, je sais que c'est très dur, mais tu peux le faire. Maintenant tu peux partir, tu sais où est la porte non ?

-Je vais rester là Malfoy et attendre.

La simple expression faciale de Drago fit comprendre à Ron qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il parte aussi vite que possible, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter qu'il reste. Pourtant, d'un côté, ce petit entrevu allait permettre de mettre quelques choses au clair. Drago sourit et s'approcha de Ron, tout en contrôlant sa respiration et ses gestes afin de ne pas l'envoyer dans le décor.

-Et si on en parlait Weasley ?

-De quoi ?

-De la raison pour laquelle tu te pointes avec des roses ? Tu pouvais venir avec n'importe quoi, un neurone en plus qui t'apprendrait qu'on ne touche pas ce qui ne nous appartient pas ?

-Elle n'est pas un objet. Ton nom n'est pas écrit sur elle.

-En effet, mais c'est tout comme et tu le sais.

-Pourriture.

Ron se tut. Il se savait en tord, il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire et était pleinement conscient que son attitude était plus que répréhensible, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Drago agita sa baguette et le service à thé vint voleter jusque sur la table basse du salon. Le thé était brûlant et une fine fumée sortait du bec de la théière.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent et prirent chacun place dans un fauteuil, de sorte à se trouver séparés par la table. Ron s'affala sur le fauteuil et Drago se contenta de s'asseoir au fond du sien, bras et jambes croisés. Le silence s'installa et le thé menaçait de refroidir.

-T'as vraiment décidé de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs ? Finit enfin par demander Ron.

-T'as vraiment décidé de la draguer sous mes yeux, tout en sachant que tu as toujours juré de respecter notre relation.

-Cette relation n'a plus lieu d'être. Siffla Ron. Si elle retrouve la mémoire elle va frôler la mort. Tu ne le veux pas. Alors, laisse-la.

-J'ai pas l'intention de te la laisser et Potter est d'accord. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher alors que j'avais abandonné l'idée de revenir. T'as aucun respect pour autrui et c'est moi le sale con ? On n'a pas la même définition du mot je crois.

-Non, j'ai aucun respect pour toi, c'est pas la même chose. Ron s'avança sur son fauteuil. Crois bien, que si j'ai toujours dit oui aux autres, c'était pour faire bonne figure. J'ai promis sans le penser une seule seconde. Hermione et toi c'était pas possible. Je ne t'ai jamais cru concernant ta soudaine envie de devenir « gentil » et je ne te crois toujours pas.

-Pourtant, ça s'est fait.

-Et défait.

-Si elle n'était pas au premier, je t'aurai déjà foutu dehors à coup de pied au cul, mais elle m'en voudrait et je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir.

-Elle te déteste Malfoy, elle a la même haine qu'autrefois et là on est plus à Poudlard. La situation n'est plus la même.

-Et alors ? Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ?

-Elle pourrait mourir parce que tu décides de te conduire en égoïste.

-Cela n'arrive pas et l'égoïste ici c'est bien toi.

-T'en ai incapable. Tu peux toujours essayer de montrer le meilleur de toi-même et tenter de jouer au plus fin, mais tu finis toujours par te foutre dans la merde Malfoy. C'est comme ça que ça marche dans ce bas monde, chez les gens normaux et réalistes. Les méchants sont punis et toi, t'es un méchant. A vouloir jouer et tu vas la tuer, c'est tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire. Moi, j'ai l'avantage de ne pas être l'objet du sortilège, moi je peux réussir.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Weasley et si tu vois ça comme ça, dis toi que je suis déjà à la ligne d'arrivée et depuis un moment.

-Non, t'es de retour à la case départ et crois-moi tu vas passer par la case prison si tu continus.

-Si tu fermes pas ta grande gueule, Weasley, je jure que je me lève de ce fauteuil et tu vas regretter le jour ou ta mère a eu le malheur de te mettre au monde. Grogna Drago sentant ses nerfs lâcher lentement.

-Moi. Elle m'aimera et ce sera vrai.

A cet instant la rage le rattrapa et Drago, qui ne se contenait plus, se leva. Il attrapa Ron par son col de chemise et le força à se lever. On pouvait lire la colère dans son regard, les orages les plus meurtriers y dansaient. C'était un regard noir et sans amour, juste de la haine. Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et l'on ne pouvait plus rien en tirer de bon. Il serrait les dents, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire plus longtemps. Il devait parler, faire quelque chose et vite, car si elle le voyait, c'était terminé. Il souleva un peu plus Ron qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction et n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa baguette, dans le fond de sa poche.

-Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! S'égosilla une voix familière.

-Je propose à Weasley de lui refaire le portrait comme tu peux le voir. Je l'examine de plus près et y a du travail.

-Malfoy lâche-le, ça ne sert à rien. Fit Harry en posant son sac et ses dossiers sur le sol. Si Hermione vous voit elle vous fou dehors et j'ai aucune envie de subir sa mauvaise humeur.

-Autant qu'elle le fasse. Siffla Drago. Le Crasseux se pointera plus avec un bouquet de roses dans l'espoir de détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage et qui ne lui plaît pas.

-Ron...

Harry les sépara et Ron parvint à retrouver son souffle avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

-Bordel Harry ! Comment t'as pu le laisser faire ?

-Ron, tu sais très bien que Malfoy ne lui veut pas de mal. Il nous l'a prouvé.

-Moi, il n'a jamais réussi à me prouver quoi que ce soit ! Merde tu sais très qui il est ! Il ment comme un arracheur de dent !

-Je sais ce que tu en penses et je te comprends, mais...

-Non, t'as pas l'air de comprendre et c'est le problème. Hermione est notre meilleure amie et on l'a laissé se faire alpaguer par un connard !

-Je suis là hein. Fit Drago qui tentait de se calmer en faisant un peu d'humour.

-On s'en fout. Continua Ron. Harry, sois sérieux cinq minutes, on ne peut pas le laisser avec Hermione. Il va la tuer ! On n'a pas besoin de lui dans nos vies. Il en a déjà assez fait.

-Je vous arrête. Fit Harry. J'ai reçu la visite de Londy votre elfe. Elle est venue à mon bureau au ministère. Elle m'a donné des renseignements que ta mère a trouvés, Drago. Donc, maintenant on va s'asseoir et on va fermer sa bouche pour m'écouter. D'accord ?

Un peu comme des enfants pris sur le fait d'une grosse bêtise, Drago et Ron allèrent se rasseoir sur leur fauteuil respectif et Harry se servit du thé avant d'aller prendre place sur le canapé entre les deux fauteuils. Le survivant prit son sac, fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva un parchemin qu'il déplia. Il le relu silencieusement avant de s'adresser à Ron et Drago qui faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas en venir aux mains.

-Bon, selon ce que ta mère a trouvé. Il relu le parchemin. Apparemment, Bellatrix avait pour but de torturer psychologiquement ses victimes et notamment quand elles étaient deux et proches. Le but était de faire souffrir l'un en faisant oublier l'autre et de promettre un retour de souvenirs à condition que l'autre ne lui dise ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Mais cela allait plus loin, elle a expérimenté le sortilège sous diverses formes et divers résultats allant de la souffrance physique, aux hallucinations pour la victime du sortilège. Bref, de ce que je peux lire, ta présence rend actif le sortilège. A chaque fois que tu feras quelque chose qui pourrait lui rappeler quelque chose que vous avez vécu, elle aura un flash, ou un rappel et plus il y en aura plus sa santé va se dégrader, mais il ne faudra jamais lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Elle pourrait avoir un retour trop brusque de ses souvenirs et ça pourrait la tuer. Pour quelle retrouve ses souvenirs sans y passer et bien... heu...

-Potter on n'a pas toute la nuit.

-Y'a rien de plus, la page du journal était déchirée.

-Donc, elle doit retrouver la mémoire, mais dans un temps limité visiblement. Genre avant qu'elle ne rampe par terre en criant qu'elle a des flashs et ne meurt ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, c'est l'idée. Termina Harry en rangeant le parchemin que Drago avait lu en le lui arrachant des mains.

-Génial. Donc sa vie repose dans mes mains et on n'a rien de plus sur comment faire pour pas la tuer ? Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

-Y a une solution, tu peux partir et ne plus l'approcher. On te retient pas tu sais. Fit Ron.

-Mais ferme là.

-Arrêtez de vous chercher ! On est plus à l'école et j'entends la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard Hermione apparu dans le salon et sembla surprise de voir que quelqu'un s'était ajouté au tableau. Elle sourit et vint alors prendre Ron dans ses bras, Ron qui en profita, car Drago ne pouvait rien dire et serrait les dents.

-Mais où étais tu ? Demanda Hermione tout en scrutant son ami comme si celui-ci avait changé.

-J'étais en mission avec d'autres aurors. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer de parchemin. J'avais un cadeau, mais... il a eu du mal à arriver. Je l'ai perdu. Fit le jeune homme en fixant discrètement Drago fier de lui.

Et lorsqu'Hermione demanda à Ron où il était allé en mission, les trois amis se retrouvèrent et commencèrent alors à parler, rire tout en allant s'asseoir. Demeuré seul, debout au fond du salon, Drago ne mit pas longtemps à se sentir en trop dans l'équation. Il se racla alors bruyamment la gorge et tout en faisant le tour du canapé pour rejoindre l'escalier, il se tourna vers eux.

-Bon, elle a plus besoin d'être surveillée donc, je vais monter. La vision du crasseux me file la nausée. Je veux bien être gentil, mais j'ai des limites. Oh, Potter tu me donnes le « papier » que tu voulais que je regarde pour toi ? Demanda Drago, faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il désirait jeter un oeil au parchemin envoyé par sa mère.

-Oh, oui. Harry prit le parchemin et le donna à Drago. Au fait, les murs sont peints et neufs.

-Merci, j'avais pas vu.

Bien sûr que non. Il n'allait pas tenter d'abattre le mur avec ses mains pour se défouler. Il ne le faisait plus. Il avait arrêté, car cela faisait bien trop mal et ne plaisait pas à sa mère. Tentant de ne pas écouter les rires des trois amis, rires auxquels il n'avait plus le droit, Drago monta dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit afin d'étudier plus attentivement le message de sa mère.

Il examina le parchemin, en long, en large et en travers, mais ne trouva rien que Harry n'ait déjà lu. Tout était là et il n'y trouvait pas de solution, car la solution ne devait être connu de personne. Si c'était un sortilège de sa tante, il ne devait y avoir aucun survivants. Ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de temps et cela le terrifiait, surtout si Weasley devait s'y mettre et apporter des fleurs tous les quatre matins. Drago avait toujours aussi peur de lui faire du mal, mais à présent il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. En bas leurs rires s'étendaient dans la maison et lui restait seul dans une pièce qui commençait à s'assombrir, car la nuit descendait silencieusement et il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, ni même la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait mort depuis si longtemps qu'il en oublia de respirer quand elle éclata de rire. Quelque part, une petite voix murmurait que Ron n'avait pas tort et une autre prenait le relais pour faire taire cette petite voix qui n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ils étaient amis, ils riaient, rien d'anormal, sauf cette immense anomalie plantée dans la tête d'Hermione.

Il ne su combien de temps il resta là, dans le noir, sans bouger, à penser à elle, à se souvenir de choses et d'autres, se demandant si tout aurait pu être différent. Son regard ambré dans lequel il aimait se perdre. Ses gestes d'une douceur infinie, des gestes toujours pour lui, toujours accompagnés des mots doux. Ces mots qu'il taisait jalousement au reste du monde. Mais alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement dans les souvenirs et qu'il sentait son coeur se noircir un peu plus, on frappa à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Alors, t'as rien trouvé ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, rien de plus. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de solution, car personne n'a eu le temps de la trouver...

-T'as l'air...

-Potter ne me demande pas comment je vais. Tu le sais. T'as même pas besoin de poser la question. Le Crasseux n'est plus là ?

-Non et évite de l'appeler comme ça, c'est encore mon ami.

-Bah, je te plains.

-PAR MERLIN VOUS FICHEZ QUOI ? Hurla la douce voix d'Hermione en bas.

-A la base, je venais te dire qu'on passe à table.

-Potter, la prochaine fois que tu veux dire un, deux, trois, tu commences pas par la lettre M.

-Ouai, c'est ça.

Se poussant dans l'escalier comme des enfants en bas âge, Drago et Harry arrivèrent en bas sans encombres et entrèrent dans la cuisine, à l'intérieur de laquelle régnait une divine odeur de viande. Trois assiettes étaient posées autour de la table. Hermione était aux fourneaux et s'affairait encore.

-De l'aide Granger ou tu arrives à atteindre les étagères du haut toute seule ? Demanda Drago d'un air moqueur en la voyant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un bocal d'épices.

-Va... te pendre Malfoy. Grogna l'adolescente en se tournant vers lui, le bocal à la main.

-Les dames d'abord. Il sourit.

-C'est bien pour ça que je te passe mon tour. Elle sourit à son tour.

Une fois l'entrée terminée, Hermione se leva et prit les assiettes des garçons pour les servir, puis elle revint s'asseoir.

-Bon appétit fit Hermione tout en regardant Drago entamer sa première bouchée qu'il manqua de recracher.

-Bordel... Granger... de l'eau vite... il but une gorgée d'eau et la foudroya du regard, mais elle souriait.

-J'ai peut-être eu la main lourde sur les épices, quelle gourde je fais. Elle lui sourit de plus belle et en reprenant le plat pour débarrasser le trop plein d'épices. Il me semble que c'est une vengeance et c'est divinement agréable. Je comprends pourquoi tu nous en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs. Ca détend.

-Tu veux jouer Granger ?

-J'adore jouer Malfoy.

-On devrait parvenir à trouver un terrain d'entente alors.

-Fais attention, j'ai tendance à ne pas me laisser faire.

-Je suis tenace, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Merlin... sortez-moi de là... Souffla Harry en les regardant.

Ils s'étaient levés, les mains sur la table, leurs visages proches, à tout juste quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry connaissait ce regard. C'était un regard de défit, un regard qu'ils avaient toujours aimé se lancer, mais avant lorsque cela se produisait il était rare qu'Hermione revienne dormir à la tour des Gryffondor et il n'était pas rare de la voir sortir à pas de loup de la salle sur demande, au petit matin. Mais après tout... c'était par ce regard et un pari complètement stupide que tout avait commencé.

.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

Ils se fixaient depuis déjà un moment, les insultes ne fusaient plus, ils avaient arrêté de se menacer de leurs baguettes, seul le silence les entourait et régnait en maître. Ils étaient seuls dans un couloir peu fréquenté et il planait dans les parages une étrange tension. Penché l'un vers l'autre, comme pour tenter de prendre le dessus sans y parvenir. Hermione serrait son grimoire contre elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rempart entre elle et son abruti d'homologue, les mains dans les poches, un mince sur le visage.

Tout était prétexte à aller emmerder Granger et Drago avaient trouvé la pire manière de la faire sortir de ses gonds. La mettre au défit sur un devoir, une note, lui faire peur en lui faisant entrevoir un potentiel échec. Il venait de lui proposer un pari sans avoir rendu clair les termes du contrat. Il attendait la réponse de Granger et de son égaux sur-dimensionné. C'est alors, qu'en serrant son livre et en souriant, accentuant son expression faciale figé par la colère, Hermione ouvrit la bouche et débita lentement, syllabe, par syllabe :

-Tu-vas-per-dre.

-Granger, je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne perd jamais.

-Sauf au Quidditch. Sourit Hermione

-Tsss... ok Granger. On va faire un pari.

-T'es un serpentard. Il y a anguille sous roche, mais vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Si tu as un score supérieur au mien, je te laisse en paix durant un mois.

-Intéressant...

-Mais si je gagne... je demande la chose la plus humiliante qui soit pour toi.

-Et qu'est ce qui serait si humiliant ?

-Un rencard.

Hermione Granger avala de travers son bonbon au caramel et émit un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à un étranglement mêlé à un cri de surprise. Elle fit tomber son énorme livre par terre et fixa Malfoy de son air le plus surpris et furieux.

-T'es pas sérieux. Tu... toi ? On se déteste. Tu cherches juste a te foutre encore de moi en fait ? Siffla la gryffondor.

-Pas plus d'une heure.

-Pourquoi?! Dis-moi, donne... donne-moi une raison.

Elle vit alors les joues du serpentard prendre une teinte légèrement rouge. Il semblait gêné et tourna la tête. Une attitude timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle pencha la tête en espérant y voir de la moquerie, mais il leva les yeux et lui sourit. Il parvenait toujours à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, elle l'avait toujours su.

-J'ai peut-être envie de connaître un peu plus la personne que je déteste. En tout cas, si tu ne veux pas, tu devrais réussir ce devoir de métamorphose Granger.

Il avança vers Hermione et pendant qu'il parlait il vint tapoter le nez de la jeune femme avant de filer. Cloué sur place sur place l'espace d'un instant, il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour courir à la bibliothèque ou un devoir l'attendait et peut-être un rencard...

Une semaine plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce même couloir. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard depuis la remise des copies de sorte que l'autre ne trafique pas sa note. Hermione tremblait et palissait à vue d'oeil. McGonagall avait depuis peu prit l'habitude d'ajouter en plus de la note habituelle un petit score afin de vraiment donner un ordre et une véritable note aux devoirs. La note la plus basse était zéro et la plus haute cent. Le coeur battant, le regard qui en disait long sur leurs pensées, l'idée de défit était toujours présente et excitante à souhait. Ils se tendirent leurs copies et regardèrent les notes.

-Bon.. fit Drago. Disons demain 16h à Pré au lard ? Et te défile pas. Un pari est un pari. A demain Granger.

Le pas léger et son Optimal + 85 Drago laissa Hermione seule avec son Optimal + 84, 95 et le regret d'avoir accepté ce pari et par conséquent ce rencard, le tout premier et le plus humiliant.

 _ **Flash-back End.**_

* * *

 ** _Vous l'aurez compris, je n'aime pas Ron. Enfin, je le déteste pas non plus hein, mais je ne le vois juste tellement pas avec Hermione, c'est juste... NON xD mais c'est mon avis, vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord !_**

 ** _Sinon concernant ce chapitre, je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire les dialogues entre Ron et Drago, je trouve que leur rivalité serait plus intéressante qu'une rivalité entre Drago et Harry, de plus cette rivalité en plus de l'entente entre Harry et Drago met sous tension l'amitié entre Harry et Ron._**

 ** _La """"rivalité""" entre Hermione et Drago commence enfin à se développer et... on va s'amuser héhé, en tout cas, moi ça m'amuse beaucoup. Le prochain chapitre est probablement mon préféré et j'ai hâte de vous le faire découvrir ! peut-être avez vous une GROSSE idée de quoi il s'agira ? *faciiile*._**

 ** _Pour le sortilège, je le développe encore car je refuse d'en arriver à un truc mélodramatique dépressif._**

 ** _Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous répond au plus vite :)_**

 ** _Cissy,_**


	7. Rencard non désiré

**Et moi qui pensais que j'allais vite poster ce chapitre, au final j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, entre les préparatifs pour Noël, mes autres textes, ma flemmardise légendaire, c'était pas gagné, haha. Mais j'y suis tout de même parvenu ! J'ai fais une dizaine de relecture pour ajouter des passages réécrire, afin que ce chapitre soit parfait car c'est mon préféré, il annonce un tournant dans l'histoire ! mais je ne le trouve pas encore bon, du moins pas aussi parfait que je le voudrais, mais il est très bien comme ça. En fait si je m'écoutais ce chapitre serait aussi long que les autres chapitres réunis.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ~**

 **PS: des fautes persistent certainement, désolé ~**

 **Cissy,**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

 ** _Rencard non désiré._**

Chapitre flashback

Elle fixait son reflet dans le miroir depuis déjà vingt minutes et continuait de se demander si elle devait ou non se frapper la tête contre le miroir. Elle préférait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que de devoir rejoindre Drago Malfoy pour un rencard qui était certainement une énorme farce destinée à la ridiculiser. Elle avait de plus, du mal à associer les mots « rencard » et « Malfoy » et ne parvenait toujours pas à se dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, car elle avait perdu. L'idée de devoir passer son vrai premier rencard avec lui à cause de 0,5 points, la rendait malade et lui donnait envie de se noyer dans son encrier.

Lentement Hermione se dirigea vers son placard et l'ouvrit afin de trouver quoi mettre et commença à hésiter. Elle refusait de se ridiculiser, mais ne voulait pas non plus y aller vêtue normalement, le mot « rencard » signifiait un rendez-vous donc l'attente d'une tenue spécifique et correcte. Elle fit la moue, posa sa tête sur la porte de l'armoire et souffla. L'avantage du mois de novembre était le froid, ainsi elle porterait sa cape et personne ne la verrait ; elle pourrait donc se glisser discrètement dehors sans qu'on ne lui pose aucune question gênante, car elle voulait éviter d'être par qui que ce soit, et le temps lui offrait une sûreté. Pourtant, cette infime solution ne venait pas régler le problème principal, sa non envie d'y aller. Pourtant, quelque chose la poussait à continuer son avancée, elle était en réalité piquée par la curiosité. Malfoy avait un million de manières de l'humilier et il avait choisi celui-ci qui était au final certainement le pire de tous. Elle se demanda si les autres serpentards étaient au courant et s'ils attendaient l'humiliation ultime de Granger je sais tout, mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait fait de remarque à ce sujet ou ne l'avait regardé en ricanant, comme ils l'auraient certainement fait pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Peut-être que personne n'était au courant, car un rencard avec elle, même suite à un pari pourrait tuer la crédibilité de Malfoy et la curiosité lui chatouilla encore plus le nez. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule. 15h. Plus qu'une heure.

Après avoir hésité un moment elle opta pour une robe bordeaux en mousseline et à manches longues. C'était un cadeau de Noël de la part de ses parents, qu'elle avait toujours rechigné à porter, tant l'idée d'être ridicule en se voulant un peu plus féminine lui faisait peur. Elle l'enfila lentement, pensant plusieurs fois reculer. Elle ajusta le col en attachant le noeud en soie et mit un collier surmonté d'une rose dorée. Elle glissa ses pieds dans une paire de talons de couleur rouge et fit un chignon qu'elle attacha avec un joli ruban doré. Une tenue très Gryffondor et un peu de maquillage. Elle pouvait très bien trouver une raison pour annuler, mais elle savait que les vengeances de Drago Malfoy pouvaient être vicieuses et elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Elle allait boire un thé avec lui, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. En fait si, c'était clairement la fin des citrouilles. Hermione avait tellement rêvée ce rendez-vous, mais avec Ron. La jeune femme observa attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule tant elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, et ce, même si elle aimait ce que reflétait le miroir, autre chose qu'une miss je sais tout accroché à ses livres plus qu'à sa propre vie.

Hermione, le pas traînant, enfila sa cape et fila aussi discrètement que possible de la salle commune et ce ne fut pas bien difficile étant donné que tous les gryffondors étaient plantés dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch pour les sélections.

Le chemin jusqu'au petit pont qui menait à Pré-au-lard sembla durer des heures et pourtant ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Une fois arrivée la lionne se retrouva nez à nez avec son ennemi de première année, son premier vrai rival. Il tenait fermement sa cape contre lui, le nez dans son écharpe, il fallait dire qu'il faisait particulièrement froid et un spectacle étrange s'engagea lorsqu'elle entra dans le champ visuel de son homologue.

-Hum... sal...bonjour. Parvint à dire Drago Malfoy transit de froid et surpris que Granger ait été jusqu'à mettre des talons.

-Bonjour... Répondit elle, ne sachant pas comment faire face à lui, étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé autrement qu'en l'insultant.

Ils restèrent sans un bouger un moment. Hermione sentait la neige s'infiltrer dans ses talons et se demandait combien de temps elle allait tenir dans ce froid, car sa cape ne lui tenait pas aussi chaud qu'elle l'aurait cru.

-C'est pas pour presser... mais... j'ai froid. Trembla la jeune femme.

-Allons au salon DeFlamme, il y fera plus chaud et on aura du thé. Répondit Drago en lui désignant une ruelle.

Il lui fit signe et après une seconde d'hésitation, Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Le salon de thé DeFlamme était récemment venu remplacer une petite boulangerie qui avait brûlé suite à une mauvaise cuisson de brioche géante à base de petits pois sauteurs au chocolat. C'était un salon de thé assez grand, dont la salle principale était décorée d'immenses tentures qui brûlaient d'un feu infini qui réchauffait, mais ne pouvait réellement brûler quoi que ce soit. Sur les tables on trouvait une nappe blanche, brodée de motifs floraux rouges et des serviettes en soie rouge. Au centre de chaque table il y avait un bouquet de roses et de lys blancs, au-dessus duquel flottait une petite flamme. Une ambiance très romantique, un peu trop au goût des deux préfets qui se sentirent horriblement mal à l'aise, car à peine eurent ils passé la porte d'entrée qu'une serveuse, au décolleté bien trop plongeant et aux longs cheveux blonds les agressa en se jetant sur eux avec un immense sourire.

-Bonjour ! Manqua de crier la serveuse d'une voix terriblement aiguë. Une table pour deux je suppose ?

-Oui, mais, attendez. Fit Drago.

-Je vous écoute.

-Serait-il possible d'avoir... un peu d'intimité ?

-Oh, mais oui ! Fit elle d'une voix sur-aiguë. Les couples nous le demandent souvent !

-On est juste... Tenta Drago.

-Mais oui, mais oui ! C'est souvent ce qu'ils disent pour qu'on les laisse, la plupart des couples viennent en priant pour que personne ne le sache, faut dire que chez le concurrent, si vous éternuez tout le monde le saura !

-Mais nous ne sommes pas...

-Enfin, en tout cas ici, intimité garantis ! Bouche cousue et tout et tout ! Et voilà les amoureux. Sourit la serveuse en posant la carte avant de filer.

Elle les emmena au premier étage où se trouvaient de petits salons fermés par des rideaux. Drago vint se placer derrière la chaise d'Hermione et la lui tira afin de la laisser s'asseoir, chose dont la jeune femme fut surprise.

-C'est de la galanterie Granger. Fit le jeune homme. Alors ?

-Oh oui, merci.

Elle enleva sa cape et pris place. Drago avança sa chaise et alla enfin s'asseoir. C'est en tendant une carte à son homologue qu'il comprit l'ampleur de ses efforts pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Une robe qui la mettait -enfin- en valeur, elle avait enfin compris que son énorme tignasse pouvait être coiffée correctement, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer lui allait particulièrement bien. Les touches légères de maquillage complétèrent le tableau et ajoutèrent encore plus à la surprise de Drago, qui l'espace d'un instant oublia complètement ce qu'ils faisaient là. C'est à cette pensée, qu'il comprit qu'il allait bientôt devoir s'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment, de ce rendez-vous, et il allait devoir le faire très vite, car Hermione reposa la carte sur la table pour le fixer de son regard ambré surmonté d'un fard doré.

-Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda enfin Hermione. C'est très gentil, mais je trouve que venant de toi c'est trop gentil. Je commence à te connaître.

-On ne peut plus inviter quelqu'un à prendre le thé ?

-Si, bien entendu, mais toi et moi nous savons que nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous entendre. Tu considères que je suis une sorte de... disons que je n'ai pas ma place dans le monde magique. Sang de bourbe, c'est ton mot préféré pour t'adresser à moi.

-Tu as raison Granger, mais que penses-tu du terme « meilleurs ennemis » ?

-C'est bien rare chez toi. Autant de gentillesse.

-Disons que chez moi, il y a des règles à respecter.

-Tu respectes les règles toi ? Elle sourit.

-Je l'ai toujours fait, mais j'ai toujours trié les personnes avec qui le faire et c'est pour cela que tu es là.

-Dis-moi en plus alors ? Que je me dise que je n'ai pas passé plusieurs heures à choisir une tenue convenable.

-Ces règles concernent la gent féminine. La première est que, qui qu'elle soit, une femme reste une femme, le respect est donc de mise. La seconde, on ne fait pas pleurer une femme, jamais. C'est un peu vu comme un crime et celui qui s'y risque ne vaut rien, ou pas grand-chose. Si une femme pleure, il faut la réconforter, même quand elle tente de paraître forte, parfois ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'elle soit amie ou ennemie, elle doit être traitée en égal et jamais de la pire des manières. Et enfin, le respect vaut pour toutes sauf pour celle qui fait souffrir plus que de raison. Drago se tut un instant et tripota maladroitement son col de chemise avant de continuer. Je crois que je n'ai jamais compris que cela valait pour toutes, même toi et c'est pas facile à avouer. Au final, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment fait quoi que ce soit, tu es juste l'amie de Potter. Alors, j'ai fini par réfléchir et j'ai peut-être fini par me dire que je suis ...

-Un sale con ?

-Si tu veux, toujours est-il que tu restes la fille la plus intelligente de cette école et une sorte d'égale. Fais pas cette tête, tout le monde change. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-Je dois avouer que je ne te voyais pas si... galant ? Enclin à reconnaître tes tords ? Mature ? Répondit Hermione surprise.

-On est bourgeois et poli ou pas. Sourit le jeune homme. On va dire qu'en ce moment je réfléchis beaucoup.

-Une première.

Il tenta de ne pas montrer combien il était mal à l'aise, mais Hermione l'avait bien vu et cela ne datait pas d'hier. Depuis un moment elle le voyait se taire durant les rondes, se tromper de chemin tellement il était absorbé par ses pensées. Il ne faisait plus de mauvais coups, il ne faisait que la taquiner, rien qu'elle, en même temps ils étaient homologues et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Elle sentait quelque chose n'allait plus depuis qu'elle, Harry et Ron l'avaient vu chez Barjo. Elle se demanda si Harry n'avait pas eu raison sur sa « nouvelle condition », mais elle se ravisa, c'était impossible. Elle décida donc d'être gentille, ou du moins d'essayer.

-C'est vrai que nous ne sommes plus des enfants et qu'il serait temps de mettre nos différents de côté, surtout en tant qu'homologues.

-On a pas vraiment le choix, sinon le vieux va nous tomber dessus.

-Je me disais bien.

-Alors, mes bouts d'chou, vous avez choisi ? Manqua de hurler la serveuse qui revenait prendre la commande. Alors, que prendra la demoiselle ?

-Et bien... Hermione parcouru une fois de plus la carte et leva la tête vers la serveuse qui avait un sourire trop grand pour être naturel. Un thé à la rose et un panier de viennoiseries.

-Très bien ! La serveuse nota et se retourna vers Drago. Et vous ?

-Pour moi, se sera, un thé noir et le même panier de viennoiseries.

-Je peux vous mettre un panier pour deux ?

-Bien-sûr.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, les amoureux. Chantonna la serveuse.

Une fois la serveuse partie Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-La dernière fois, il y avait un serveur. Lui au moins il ne parlait pas. Si jamais elle l'ouvre encore, je crois que je la tue. Siffla le préfet.

-C'est une serveuse Malfoy, elle fait son boulot. Répondit Hermione. Et puis souviens toi, respect envers la gent féminine, même si j'avoue qu'elle est un peu lourde.

-Aussi lourde que Pansy... souffla Drago.

-Moi qui pensais que c'était le grand amour. Pouffa Hermione.

-Pour elle et ma famille. Pas pour moi. Il posa son coude sur la table et sa joue dans sa main, avant de souffler. Mariage arrangé.

-Ah oui... une vie avec Pansy... je me serais jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-C'est un peu comme si je devais vivre avec Wealsey. Asséna alors le jeune homme qui attendait une perche depuis le début.

Il la vit alors rougir, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. C'était un air plus colérique qu'autre chose. Il avait donc touché une corde sensible et en était très content. Hermione se mit à fixer la nappe de la table, comme si elle contenait sa colère, comme si elle ne voulait pas trop en dire, mais il comprenait. Ils étaient ennemis, enfin des ennemis partageant un thé, ce qui était peu commun. Il avait eu vent d'une histoire entre Weasley et Brown et cela ne devait pas faire plaisir à son homologue. Il décida donc d'attaquer la corde sensible en question.

-Touché.

-Oh, la ferme. Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler, tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde le voit Granger. Avant vous vous courriez après et du jour au lendemain, on le voit tripoter Brown devant tout le monde et toi tu pars en courant. Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre. Dit Drago en la fixant et esquissant un léger sourire.

Hermione cru mourir. Elle savait que quelques personnes étaient au courant, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à tout le monde. Elle commença à se dire qu'elle allait s'enfuir pour pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Ron, elle refusait qu'on la plaigne ou que l'on se moque de ses préférences. C'était sa vie sentimentale, pas celle des autres, mais dans cette école, comme partout, le moindre mouvement de travers faisait le tour du château en moins de deux heures.

-Et alors, bafouilla Hermione dont les joues rougissaient de colère. Cela me regarde.

-Oui, toi et toute l'école qui doit se coltiner les baisers ignobles de Weasley et Bro... Granger ?

Hermione avait violemment pâli et tentait de garder contenance sans y parvenir complètement. Elle se leva et dans un faible murmure de « j'ai besoin d'air » elle fila comme l'éclair sur la petite terrasse derrière eux. Comprenant la bourde qu'il venait de faire, mais qui l'avait tout de même fait sourire, il s'enfonça sur sa chaise et tendit le cou pour la voir, l'observer. Elle était près de la rambarde en bois de l'établissement. Ses mains sur la barrière, la tête penchée en avant. Weasley était donc un sujet vraiment sensible. Il finit -comme le jeune homme qu'il était- par lorgner d'un oeil intéressé, les jambes nues et infinies d'Hermione Granger, s'attardant sur l'ourlet de sa robe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux et descendit sur ses pieds qui s'étaient glissés dans une magnifique paire de talons. Les courbes de son corps se révélaient être bien plus douces qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le croire et se prit à apprécier la personne qu'il avait invité à prendre le thé. Puis il se ravisa en secouant la tête. Il était un Malfoy pas... bref, il était bien élevé. Drago se rassit correctement et vit la serveuse revenir, accompagné de son sourire qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, même cet abruti de Rusard.

-Voilà ! ... où est votre amie ?

-Elle avait besoin d'air. Répondit Drago en désignant d'un geste de la main, le balcon.

-En même temps quand on vous voit. Lui susurra la serveuse en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui exaspéra Drago.

-Vous êtes payé pour faire fuir les clients ou pour les servir ? Demanda Drago au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cette demoiselle est une amie. Alors, prenez vos hormones et allez les agiter ailleurs, ou la patronne en entendra parler.

Sans plus de cérémonies et gênée par les propos du Serpentard, la serveuse posa la commande sur la table et fila sans demander son reste. C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione revint. Elle avait reprit des couleurs, Drago décida de se rattraper. Il ne l'avait pas invité pour la mettre sur le bûcher.

-Sujet sensible donc... j'en parlerai pas. Je t'ai pas invité pour te mettre en rogne. Je peux le faire quand je veux.

-Merci. Répondit la brunette qui reprit sa place.

Et le silence s'installa. C'était la première fois depuis leur première année, qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre à parler, simplement, sans s'envoyer des vannes et des insultes en pleine figure. C'était étrange, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, comment bouger sur sa chaise sur laquelle elle avait l'impression de s'engluer un peu plus à chaque minute. Elle se demandait de quoi ils pourraient bien parler, mais elle voulait avant tout savoir pourquoi. Elle le croyait concernant ces fameuses règles sur les femmes, elle l'avait déjà entendue en parler, mais elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette invitation.

-Dis-moi... tu m'as réellement invité pour les raisons cités ?

-Coriace.

-Je suis une Gryffondor, Malfoy. Je te crois concernant cette histoire de règles sur les femmes, mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

-Et bien... Il ravala sa salive, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix. On va dire que beaucoup de choses se sont passées et disons que j'ai fait évoluer ma manière de voir les gens. Puis il se jeta à l'eau. Je pense que derrière le fait que tu sois une Gryffondor, une sang de bourbe et l'amie de Potter, tu es une fille intéressante qui mérite un peu plus d'attention. De plus, tu es mon homologue et tout le monde sait que les homologues finissent toujours par se lier, d'une manière ou d'une autre... et soyons honnêtes, notre statut d'homologues à changer certaines choses.

-Merci.

A cet instant elle lui adressa un sourire angélique, sincère, qui manqua de faire cesser de battre le coeur de son homologue peu habitué à cela. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire, non. C'était un sourire léger, mais d'une douceur qui vous atteignait au plus profond de votre coeur. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, quelque peu gênée et vit qu'on les avait servis. Lentement, Hermione prit la petite théière près d'elle et versa du thé dans sa tasse, en même temps que Drago. Le silence reprit place.

Drago buvait tranquillement son thé et de derrière sa tasse, observé son homologue qui, lorsqu'elle ne buvait pas son thé, qu'elle semblait apprécier, venait rajuster le col de sa robe. Il remarqua alors ses yeux. Elle avait un joli regard, il s'était toujours dit que le seul avantage de Granger était ses yeux et à présent il ne pouvait plus en démordre. De grand yeux ambrés dans lesquels dansés quelques lueurs dorées. C'était un regard immense qu'elle avait encore un peu agrandit avec une légère couche de mascara, mit un peu maladroitement, ce qui le fit sourire, mais l'attention y était. Il était rare qu'on lui accorde suffisamment d'attention pour faire tant d'efforts.

De son côté Hermione essayait de rester concentrer sur son thé, qu'elle trouvait délicieux. L'attitude de son homologue était étrange, mais ce qui l'était plus encore c'était le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas en danger, bien au contraire. L'atmosphère était agréable, elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression d'être avec une connaissance, plus qu'avec un ennemi. Elle risqua un regard vers lui. Sa chevelure platine était coiffée de manière soignée, même si quelques mèches rebelles voletaient sur son front. Sa peau était pale, elle l'avait toujours été et c'était certainement ce qui intriguait le plus Hermione. Ses yeux gris ressortaient d'autant plus avec la couleur de sa peau et le noir de son costard. Il était neuf visiblement, ou elle ne l'avait jamais vu le porter. Aurait-il aussi fait un effort ? Elle détailla les traits de son visage, de la courbe de ses yeux orageux, jusqu'à ses lèvres, en passant par les fossettes délicates de ses joues. Brusquement Hermione, sentit qu'elle allait bien trop loin et retourna à l'analyse du panier de viennoiseries. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça, comme elle avait regardé Ron plus d'une fois. Elle respira profondément et se dit qu'une petite pâtisserie irait à merveille avec son thé, avec de la chance elle pourrait s'étouffer avec. Elle tendit sa main vers le panier afin d'attraper un petit « pain nuage » entièrement recouvert de sucre, mais sa main cogna quelque chose en court de route vers le panier. Il s'avéra que Drago avait en vue la même pâtisserie.

-Tu devrais pas. Sourit Drago. Tu pourrais grossir.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Sourit à son tour son homologue. Je suis persuadée que toi aussi tu te préoccupes de ton poids.

-T'en sais rien.

-Alors, laisse-le moi.

-Jamais de la vie Granger. T'as déjà des joues, faudrait pas que tu ressembles à un hamster... quoi-que je suis persuadé que cela t'irait bien étant donné que tu as déjà les dents qu'il faut. Fière de son méfait, il tendit la main, mais... plus de petit pain.

-Si tu ne parlais pas. Tu l'aurais eu.

-Tu viendras pas pleurer quand tu ne passeras plus les portes. Ronchonna Drago.

-Ouh... t'aurai-je vexé ?

-Non.

-Et il fait l'enfant. Soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Faut apprendre la frustration.

Il leva les yeux du sol qu'il fixait toujours quand il était vexé et vit qu'elle lui tendait le petit pain. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle cède et il le prit.

-Tu cèdes vite.

-Je cède toujours aux enfants capricieux. Sourit la Gryffondor en mangeant un petit croissant.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant.

-Non, tu es une fouine.

-Oh pitié.. pas ça...

Se remémorant ce douloureux souvenir pour son homologue, Hermione réprima un fou-rire et se força à manger un peu, mais le jeune homme était mort d'embarras.

-Ca va, je ne te rappelle pas le sort de ton nez en troisième année.

-Bah moi il me le rappel souvent. Siffla Drago. Tu m'as éclaté l'arête du nez.

-Bien fait.

-D'ailleurs Granger tes dents vont bien ?

-Ferme-là.

-Cinquante, cinquante.

-Très mature.

Ils se regardèrent, cherchant une faille à exploiter chez l'autre, mais n'en trouvèrent pas. Le silence régna et tout deux repensèrent aux dires de l'autre et Drago s'aperçut que son homologue tenté de se retenir de rire, il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tout deux une attitude plus que puérile à cet instant. Ils continuèrent de se fixer l'un, l'autre, leurs sourires s'agrandissant à chaque seconde. Soudain avec un naturel quasi effrayant ils éclatèrent alors d'un rire sonore. C'était une situation étrange, hors du temps, en dehors de toute logique. Jamais ils n'auraient cru cela possible. Leur six années de rivalité les avaient rapprochés en un rien de temps et ils ne semblaient pas troublé, du moins pas pour le moment.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par se calmer, la gêne prit place. Chacun chercha où regarder sans rougir tellement la situation était gênante et étrange... inhabituelle. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, tout redevint comme avant.

-Il...va se faire tard... on devrait retourner au château. Murmura Hermione en fixant sa montre.

-On a encore le temps tu sais. Potter doit certainement être en train d'aider Weasley à vomir sur la pelouse du stade.

-Tu voudrais vraiment qu'on reste là ? Hermione était surprise, elle n'arrêtait plus de l'être.

-On en bien là, non ? Demanda le serpentard le coeur battant. Promis, je ne parle plus de Wesley et de Potter.

La situation était si irréelle qu'Hermione se pinça discrètement pour être sûre qu'il venait de lui demander de rester. Elle lâcha sa cape et reposa ses mains sur la table. Après un léger silence, et quelques regards fuyant de gêne et de timidité elle répondit.

-On est pas si mal ici, c'est vrai.

Elle lui sourit et avec un naturel rare pour les deux homologue qui agissaient comme de parfaits inconnus apprenant lentement à se connaître, la conversation démarra.

-Puis-je me risquer à te poser une question ?

-Et bien... oui.

-Tu trouves réellement que l'étude des runes soit un cours intéressant ? Tu dois être l'une des seule à l'avoir pris. Je ne te comprends pas.

-Je préfère ça à la divination. Regarder le fond d'une tasse, très peu pour moi, vraiment.

-Tu marques un point, mais on a tous pris ça pour dormir tu sais.

Hermione se mit à rire et la conversation se déroula comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de réelle haine entre eux. Elle se prit à lui parler normalement, à partager avec lui, et même à rire par moment. L'instant était particulier, étrange, agréable.

Lorsque 18h sonna, le monde réel reprit ses droits et l'atmosphère si paisible et agréable qui s'était installé disparu. Les sourires se firent plus discrets et Hermione posa une main sur sa cape.

-Il ne faudrait pas que Potter pense qu'il t'es arrivé malheur. Sourit Drago en se levant pour prendre sa cape.

-Ils doivent se dire que je suis à la bibliothèque.

-Comme d'habitude. Répondit le jeune homme en laissant de quoi payer, sur la table.

Une fois leurs capes sur le dos, ils filèrent prenant soin d'éviter la serveuse hystérique et se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils marchèrent un moment, sans oser parler et une fois sur le pont, ils s'arrêtèrent. Timidement, Hermione se retourna vers son homologue.

-C'était... très...

-Ouai.

-Bon bah... je vais aller à

-La bibliothèque.

-Voila... voilà... Elle lui sourit et fila. Au revoir Malfoy.

-A la prochaine Granger.

-Tu crois qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant.

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de voir.

-Donc, à la prochaine.

Fin FlashBack

* * *

 ** _Et nous voici à la fin de ce chapitre. Je suis triste, j'aurai tellement voulu faire durer, mais on aurait fini par épuiser les sujets de conversation._**

 ** _Qu'avez vous pensé de cette première approche ? aimez vous cette parte un peu plus humaine de Drago ? *moi ouiiii*_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, celui-ci sur ce chapitre est important ! je vous répondrais au plus vite !_**

 ** _Oh et très important ! Qu'avez vous demandé au papa Noël ? :D_**

 ** _Cissy,_**


	8. La légendaire poisse de Drago Malfoy

**_Hey !_**

 ** _Et voilà, après une assez longue absence (étude, boulot, soucis... donc pas la motiv de continuer), j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ! et je ne vais pas ttrop m'étendre en explications car ça ne sert à rien et je vais vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, haha !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :)_**

 ** _PS: quelques fautes persistent, désolé_**

 ** _Cissy,_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

 ** _" La poisse légendaire de Drago Malfoy. "_**

Lorsque la lumière du soleil filtra délicatement à travers les rideaux, Drago Malfoy ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers la petite horloge qui indiquée 7h30. Le serpentard qui n'appréciait pas d'être réveillé si tôt, replongea sa tête dans son oreiller en poussant un grognement. Il tenta de se tourner et de se retourner entre ses draps, allant jusqu'à rabattre la couette sur sa tête pour se cacher de la lumière, mais rien n'y fit. Autrefois il n'avait besoin que de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et le sommeil revenait le chercher, tant la présence de la gryffondor était apaisante. Il resta immobile un moment, à repenser à ces réveils agréables, doux, à deux. Il se tourna vers la place vide près de lui et resta silencieux en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le tissu de l'oreiller, puis, au bout de vingt minutes, étant toujours aussi réveillé, Drago abandonna et se leva.

Le serpentard se glissa hors de ses draps et d'un coup de baguette, alluma la cheminée afin de se réchauffer un peu. Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain et prit une douche glaciale histoire de se réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes et parce qu'accessoirement, Harry avait pris toute l'eau chaude. Il enfila une chemise, un jean et coiffa ses cheveux soigneusement, avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Harry était déjà debout, affalé sur sa chaise, ses lunettes misent de travers, il lisait aussi attentivement qu'il pouvait la gazette du sorcier qui faisait état des derniers changements dans le monde magique. Harry, en grand vainqueur qu'il était, se devait de tout savoir, même s'il s'en serait passé et aurait préféré filer directement à la page des sports. Quand il entendit le plancher grincer, il leva les yeux et tout en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, il vit Drago.

-Potter.

-Malfoy. Répondit Harry en posant le journal, pour attraper sa tasse de thé.

-Merci pour l'eau froide.

-De rien. C'était pas voulu, je me suis endormi sous la douche.

-Bravo.

Drago alla prendre une tasse sur l'étagère, menaça la machine à café pour qu'elle accepte de lui servir un café digne de ce nom et vint s'installer en face de Harry qui avait abandonné toute idée de continuer de lire le journal qu'il posa.

-Je voudrais pouvoir me dédoubler. Souffla Harry. Des réunions, des entraînements, des interviews... toujours la même rengaine. C'est usant.

-Et cela ne fait que commencer. A la tienne Potter.

-Merci... Au fait, j'ai posé des dossiers dans le salon et des cartons doivent traîner dans la maison. Il faudrait les trier par année et par statuts, noter si des papiers manquent, ce genre de choses. Ombrage a foutu un désordre terrible dans les archives pendant la « chasse », et les raffleurs sont venus visiter les archives eux-aussi... c'était le chaos.

-On ne m'a pas envoyé ici pour servir uniquement de nounou et j'ai toujours rêvé d'être secrétaire.

-C'est pas gratifiant, mais on a besoin de toute l'aide possible et dis-toi que tu peux toujours voir Hermione. D'ailleurs, hier j'ai cru vous voir comme avant.

-Tu veux parler du moment où elle a voulu me tuer avec des épices ?

-Celui-là même. Ricana Harry.

-J'apprécie ton soutien Potter, vraiment. Oh et tu devrais regarder l'heure. Même si je me couperais un bras pour te voir te faire tuer pour ton retard, je ne peux pas, alors me fait pas regretter.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et en voyant 8h15 s'afficher, il se leva rapidement, faisant tomber son journal qu'il ramassa et se cogna la tête contre le coin de la table et couru enfiler sa cape tout en poussant des jurons. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés et tout en se massant la tête, Harry prit ses dossiers qu'il rangea dans son sac, revint dans la cuisine pour engloutir un croissant et fila aussi vite qu'il put tout en baragouinant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « che revient chard, ne tue perchonne, à plus chard ! » puis il transplana.

Une fois seul dans la cuisine, Drago goûta au silence et à la tranquillité. Il se leva et observa un instant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une maison étrange dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, même si elle avait appartenu à la famille de sa mère. Elle lui en avait parfois parlé comme la maison dans laquelle elle avait passé ses vacances quand elle était enfant. Puis c'est son oncle Sirius qui en avait hérité, Sirius Black, cet homme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, ou alors uniquement en mal. Il promena son regard et fini par tomber sur une série de photos accrochées au mur derrière lui. La première représentait Potter et Sirius, ils souriaient, debout devant un arbre de Noël. Sirius Black avait un air avec sa famille en effet, il n'avait pas l'air aussi diabolique que l'avait dépeins la presse, certainement les vêtements neufs, les cheveux propres et la barbe rasée. Il passa à la photo suivante qui représentée visiblement l'ordre avant la bataille et une autre encore en dessous, l'ordre autrefois, quand les Potter étaient encore en vie. Il s'approcha de la photo et observa un instant Lily Potter et sa chevelure rousse qui tombait sur ses épaules. C'était une jolie femme et c'était donc pour elle que le cœur de son parrain avait battu si fort, c'est pour elle qu'il avait bravé tous les dangers. Le sentiment amoureux pouvait donc aller si loin ? Tout en buvant son café, Drago resta à observer les photos de famille des Weasley et de l'ordre pendant de longues minutes.

Une fois sa tasse vide, le serpentard fit rapidement la vaisselle tout en tentant de ne pas se faire arracher un doigt par les tasses mordeuses qui détestaient le liquide vaisselle, mais il n'y parvint pas et l'une d'elle parvint à le mordre.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Beugla le serpentard.

Après avoir fouillé la maison et avoir mis la main sur une boite de pansements, tout en marmonnant contre la vaisselle, il remonta dans sa chambre pour y prendre des cartons qu'il avait vu traîner près de son bureau et redescendit en bas afin d'entamer la tâche confiée par Harry. Mais en arrivant dans le salon, il pensa changer d'avis.

-Potter, j'espère sérieusement que tu te fous de moi. Murmura Drago.

Dans l'immense salon, s'amoncelait à présent des dizaines de piles de dossiers et de cartons. Tout en déposant les cartons qu'il tenait dans ses mains Drago insulta copieusement Harry et se demanda comment venir à bout de la tâche seul tant il y avait à faire. Il souffla et se força à s'atteler à la tâche, car il devait prouver qu'il avait changé et cela passait par cette tâche ingrate qu'était le tri d'informations et la réorganisation des archives du ministère. Il prit donc place sur le canapé qu'il eut du mal à atteindre et commença à faire voleter de petites piles de dossiers, pour les lires, puis les classer et au vu du désordre dans lequel tout semblait être, il comprit qu'il allait devoir s'armer de patience et de café, beaucoup de café.

Au bout de deux heures et demie, Drago vit enfin le bout de la première pile de dossiers. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à la seconde pile qui semblait plus vertigineuse que la première, un miaulement ignoble venant du premier étage l'interpella. Pattenrond avait faim et allait donc gratter à la porte de sa maîtresse pour avoir de quoi remplir son estomac de chat roux et malfaisant. Passablement irrité par la simple présence de cet animal à poils roux et par le fait qu'il soit à deux doigts de réveiller Hermione, Drago se leva et fila au premier.

En effet, Pattenrond, en bon chat insupportable et affamé qu'il était, se trouvait debout sur ses pattes arrières pour gratter la porte de la chambre d'Hermione tout en miaulant. Refusant d'entendre ce chat plus longtemps, Drago respira profondément et tout en tentant de ne pas se laisser faire par son allergie, il vint attraper le chat qui chercha à se débattre.

-Je vais te filer à manger abruti de chat et gigote pas comme ça ! Tu arrêtes de miauler ou je jure que tu vas finir dehors et avec un coup de pied placé plus que correctement sur ton énorme derrière.

Drago fit descendre Pattenrond en bas et lui donna de quoi manger. Une fois son estomac plein, la boule de poils, alla s'affaler dans son panier, s'endormit et Drago retourna s'occuper de ses dossiers. Il ne s'était cependant pas aperçu qu'Hermione l'avait entendu quand il était allé chercher son chat devant sa chambre. La jeune femme était dans l'escalier, elle écoutait Drago marmonner contre Pattenrond et ses poils, puis elle décida de descendre pour venir passer la tête dans le salon. Sa nounou de sexe masculin se battait avec des dossiers et il semblait si concentré qu'il ne leva pas les yeux, pourtant il lui adressa un signe de la main et replongea dans ce qu'il faisait. Ces dossiers étaient en réalité très intéressants, des affaires de meurtre, de vols, de trafiques d'objets magiques, d'usurpation d'identité, mais la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient être des dossiers sur les différents sorciers d'Angleterre, comme une sorte d'énorme répertoire dans lequel avait dû se servir Ombrage pour recruter ses raffleurs et noter le nom des sorciers à arrêter et exécuter. Mais, aussi intéressant qu'étaient les dossiers, la personne qui venait de faire son entrée l'était encore plus.

Drago se forçait à ne pas la regarder trop souvent, il ne voulait pas se trahir, même s'il en crevait d'envie. Il l'entendit parler à Pattenrond avec des mots qui le rendirent jaloux, des mots délicats et agréables qu'il rêvait d'entendre, puis il l'entendit pester contre une tasse qui avait tenté de la mordre, puis plus rien, jusqu'au moment où elle vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste en face de lui.

Il la regarda prendre place et se demanda si c'était une provocation supplémentaire pour le mettre à l'épreuve ou si elle se fichait vraiment de lui. Tentant de garder son calme, il releva le dossier au niveau de son nez et fixa le mot « sortilège » tout en parlant :

-Tu pouvais pas enfiler des vêtements ?

-Ce sont des vêtements.

-Non, c'est une nuisette bleue Granger. Tu es presque à moitié nue devant moi.

-J'ai un pull. Siffla la gryffondor.

-T'en as pas sur tes jambes que tu relèves sur le fauteuil... donc sois tu vas enfiler autre chose histoire que je réussisse à me concentrer, soit je baisse les yeux.

-Tu es un... Harry s'en fiche !

-Je ne suis pas Potter, faut t'y faire. Fit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, tentant de retenir ses hormones qui tiraient la sonnette d'alarme.

-Mais !

-Je suis ta « nounou » donc o-bé-is.

-Je te... déteste !

-Tant mieux, on est deux alors.

Elle se leva et monta, tout en marmonnant que Harry se moquait bien de sa nuisette qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout et de son vieux pull noir dans lequel elle se sentait si bien. Cette fille pouvait être la plus intelligente du monde, elle avait encore des choses à apprendre en matière de relations humaines. Pire qu'une gosse, pensa Drago. Il respira profondément tout en tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu voir et tenta de garder son visage aussi pâle et impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui était un vrai défi. Aimer et ne pas pouvoir le montrer était une torture. Il commençait à comprendre ce que provoquait le sortilège, mais il ne pouvait plus partir, il avait promis qu'il allait rester et se contrôler.

Cette douleur était pire que la pire torture que sa tante aurait pu lui infliger. Il se sentait mort de l'intérieur et pourtant, il était toujours là, avec l'espoir de revoir se dessiner un sourire qui lui serait destiné à lui et à personne d'autre. Il avait l'impression que son cœur ne pouvait pas se briser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et si c'était possible, il craignait d'avoir encore plus mal, au fur et à mesure du temps qui allait passer et durant lequel elle allait se souvenir sans qu'il ne puisse l'éclairer. Il refusait qu'elle prenne peur et ne lui parle plus, mais c'était un risque à prendre.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa un autre dossier pour le lire, mais Hermione revint. Elle avait enfilé un jean et avait gardé le pull noir. Elle vint alors se glisser dans le fauteuil, sa tasse de thé en main, sans un mot et se contenta de regarder le Serpentard travailler. Assit sur le canapé, il tenait un dossier dans ses mains, le lu rapidement, remit en place quelques feuilles, lu la dernière page sur laquelle figurait la mention « classée » et fit volet le dossier dans un carton près du mur, sur lequel était inscrit « 1954 ».

Délaissant alors la mission de tri du jeune homme de côté, Hermione se prit à détailler celui à qui on l'avait confié. Il avait encore coiffé ses cheveux en catogan en les nouant avec un nœud noir en soie, qui lui allait plus tôt bien, cela faisait moins Malfoy et c'est peut-être ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être qu'il cherchait à ne plus être qualifié de fils de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait du courage. Il avait le courage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à acquérir pour avancer et pour se défaire de son image de "miss je sais tout" qui arrive après la bataille. Elle avait peur d'avancer, mais depuis qu'il était là, elle sentait que quelque chose se passait, elle sentait qu'elle devait avancer, car il en était la preuve. Il était la preuve que le destin pouvait changer, même après que l'on ait commit les pires des actes. Si lui pouvait, elle le pouvait aussi.

Puis elle repensa à la soirée de la veille, à cette joute verbale, la première qu'elle ait jamais eu avec lui et la première fois qu'elle avait ri avec lui. Pourtant, cette impression de-déjà vu restait fixe dans son esprit et elle était incapable de s'en débarrasser. Le jeu, le défi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne cessait d'associer ces deux mots avec le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, les yeux rivés avec attention sur ses dossiers. Puis, brusquement, l'espace d'un instant, cette impression se fit si forte, comme si elle avait déjà vécu cela et que son souvenir cherchait à se rappeler à elle, qu'elle sursauta et fit tomber sa tasse au sol, ce qui brisa le silence présent.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Drago qui releva la tête.

-Heu... oui, j'ai juste... y a eu un courant d'air. C'est rien.

Drago savait que ce n'était pas cela, mais il n'en fit rien et alla fermer la fenêtre qui était légèrement entrouverte, puis il revint s'asseoir pour continuer de s'atteler à sa pénible tâche. Le silence reprit alors ses droits. Il devait continuer de donner le change, il devait ne pas avoir l'air de l'apprécier, même si c'était dur par moment, surtout quand ils étaient seuls. Hermione fixa un moment sa tasse en miettes sur le sol et le liquide brûlant qui s'écoulait entre les lames du parquet, puis tout se disant qu'elle ramasserait tout ça plus tard, elle leva la tête vers le serpentard et commença à tripoter le revers de sa manche.

-Tu tries des dossiers pour Harry ? Fini-t-elle par demander.

-Oui. Drago sortit alors sa baguette et la tasse reprit sa place entre les mains d'Hermione. C'est chaud, fais attention. Fit-il, le regard toujours rivé sur ses papiers.

La conversation avait du mal à démarrer, mais il semblait que tous deux souhaités faire un effort. Lentement, Hermione prit son souffle, but une gorgée brûlante de thé et décida d'entamer la conversation, car si elle devait passer sa convalescence avec lui, il faudrait bien parler à un moment ou à un autre, sinon elle allait devenir folle.

-Je... je peux t'aider ? Je n'ai que cela à faire. Demanda donc Hermione, avec autant de calme et de gentillesse que possible.

-Oui, mais évite de vouloir refaire mon organisation, se serait gentil. Répondit le serpentard. Je te connais.

-J'essaie d'être gentille, prend donc cela en considération, sinon je me ferai un plaisir de t'envoyer mon chat la figure.

-T'oserai pas.

-Oh que si.

Drago leva enfin les yeux et posa près de lui, les quelques feuilles qu'il tenait. Il fixa Hermione, une lueur de défit passant dans son regard, puis il s'avança sur le canapé pour s'approcher encore un peu. Il savait qu'elle allait avoir un léger mouvement de recul, qu'elle allait regarder partout pour trouver une solution, qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, la refermer puis filer. Il répondit alors en détachant lentement chacun de ses mots.

-Oh-que-non.

-Tu veux parier ?

-J'adore les paris. Amuse-toi Granger.

Hermione se figea, surprise puis après un instant de flottement elle se leva pour disparaître. Elle ne ferait pas ça, Drago le savait, elle n'oserait jamais lui jeter cet envoyé du diable au visage. Il tendit l'oreille et attendit un moment, mais ne la voyant pas revenir, il conclut qu'elle devait jouer avec l'immonde boule de poils et qu'elle l'avait oublié, mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt. A peine eut-il baissé la tête vers une petite pile de dossiers, qu'un immonde miaulement se fit entendre et qu'une chose orange lui sauta au visage.

La malédiction était en marche.

Drago tenta de retirer Pattenrond de sa tête, mais cette stupide bête s'accrochait désespérément à lui, son ventre bien collé au nez du jeune homme qui respirait plus de poils que d'air. Ses yeux commençaient à brûler et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il lui fallait jeter cette chose le plus vite possible et très loin de lui. S'emparant alors de la peau du cou de Pattenrond, Drago parvint à le mettre à terre et à le faire partir avec un coup de pied assez bien placé. Par moment Hermione était réellement idiote. Mais alors qu'il allait lever la tête pour hurler et tenter de reprendre son souffle, il croisa le regarde de la gryffondor puis il comprit au vu du flot de larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qu'elle venait de comprendre sa bêtise. Ses joues rougies par la honte, ses lèvres pincées qui tremblaient et ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine, signe de la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du jeune homme qui s'étouffait.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment je... je voulais juste... et...

-Granger...

-Merlin... vraiment, j'aurai pas dû... je...

-Grang...

Comme Hermione ne se parvenait pas à se calmer, elle se mit à pleurer face à un Drago impuissant et qui cherchait ses poumons. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait et n'avait pas remarqué que Drago avait réussi à bloquer partiellement sa respiration pour ne pas avaler plus de poils de chat. Il commençait à retrouver une respiration normale et avait fait disparaître toute trace des poils de Pattenrond partit se cacher sous la table de la cuisine pour se goinfrer de croquettes. Il l'écouta pleurer un instant et parvint enfin à retrouver le contrôle de sa personne, ce qui n''était pas le cas d'Hermione prise de panique. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, avant, il l'aurait tendrement prise dans ses bras, mais là, la situation était tout autre et il devait s'occuper de lui avant tout.

Il se leva, vint près d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui eut un sursaut et releva brusquement la tête.

-Le but, c'est pas que tu essais de me tuer, ok ? Souffla le Serpentard.

-Je voulais pas..je...

-T'es une idiote, t'es contente ? T'es une gamine, mais si t'es désolé, ça ira. Et grandis aussi, ça aidera.

-Tu penses vraiment que je suis...

-Idiote et maladroite dans les relations humaines ? Oui, clairement et parfois je me demande comment t'as réussi à te faire des amis et comment Potter et Weasley ont réussi à te supporter. Tu as beau tout savoir, être une fille super intelligente et douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, mais l'homme n'est pas un livre Granger. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment les gens vont réagir et comment tu devras agir. Donc, non, t'es pas douée avec les relations mais, ça se soigne. Regarde... je suis... gentil. Alors, arrête de pleurer, ça va vraiment m'énerver.

Elle eut un léger sourire et entraînée par le jeune homme, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et cessa tout mouvement. Elle n'osait même pas bouger le petit doigt tant elle avait peur de faire une ânerie. Comment en était elle arrivée là ? Jamais elle n'avait eu de telles réactions, jamais elle n'avait été aussi émotive, c'était une première et elle restait stupéfaite devant ses propres réactions. Toutes ces émotions qui l'avaient submergé à l'instant où elle avait compris son erreur, toutes ses émotions étaient encore présentent. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. C'était certainement son traitement, son médecin lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait avoir des réactions émotives très fortes.

De son côté Drago tenait à la garder près de lui au cas où elle aurait une autre idée stupide et la laissa assise à côté de lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre au travail, tout en reniflant, mais il le faisait discrètement, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne le voit pas. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune homme ne tint plus, son allergie était à deux doigts de le tuer. Il se leva et monta au premier, dans sa chambre et couru dans la salle de bain.

Il se jeta sur le lavabo et cru mourir tellement il avait de mal à respirer. Non, ça n'allait pas mieux. Des poils de chat s'étaient logés dans sa gorge. Il tenta de respirer correctement et de calmer cette panique qui venait de le prendre en otage, mais malgré ses efforts il n'y parvint pas. Après avoir ouvert brutalement le placard sous le lavabo, il y trouva une petite trousse en cuir et fouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à trouver une petite fiole, contenant un liquide rouge, c'était d'un goût ignoble, quasi indescriptible, mais c'était la seule chose qui pouvait éradiquer tout allergène présent dans le corps. Une fois le contenu de la fiole ingurgité, il ferma les yeux, resta assit par terre un instant, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, puis il se releva et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans le miroir, il se retourna et se retrouva devant une Hermione inquiète.

-T'es... la pire fouineuse de l'histoire du monde magique.

-Je veux me faire pardonner. Vraiment, j'ai été stupide, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Mais... et comment tu veux te faire pardonner ? Granger, je suis pas mort. Enfin, c'était pas loin, donc maintenant arrête de paniquer comme ça.

-Moi aussi, j'essaie d'être gentille ! Siffla la jeune femme. Je... je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça d'accord ?!

Dans son accès de colère, elle avança de sorte à se retrouver presque collé contre le serpentard et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Sa moue d'enfant en colère avait le dont de le faire plier, mais il ne devait pas. Il se contenta de continuer de la fixer, dévorant en silence son regard ambré parsemé de poussière d'or, dont les contours étaient encore légèrement rouges, suite aux nombreuses larmes versées. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses traits s'étaient détendus, il se sentait bien, mieux. Elle était là, simplement.

D'ailleurs, plus elle le fixait de son air le plus violent, plus elle sentait son corps réagir étrangement à la présence du jeune homme. Hermione sentait son cœur battre d'une manière anormale. Elle le sentait brûler d'un feu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et avait l'impression de se liquéfier tellement le regard gris du jeune homme semblait la transpercer de part en part. Le décor avait disparu, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux et rien d'autre autour. Le vide était présent et seul eux le comblaient. Une douce vague de chaleur l'emportait doucement et elle sentait la colère se dissiper peu à peu.

Puis elle se reprit violemment, se demandant pourquoi elle ressentait soudainement de telles sensations. C'était un sentiment qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, elle chercha une porte de sortie, mais au-lieu de reculer, elle avança brusquement vers Drago, qui sous l'effet de la surprise bascula en arrière et l'entraîna dans sa chute... dans la baignoire.

La chute fut rapide et violente, mais pas de blessure grave, en dehors de leur dignité, en revanche ils prièrent pour que personne n'entre. Drago était allongé au fond de la baignoire et Hermione tentait de ne pas totalement l'écraser, mais ne trouvant aucun prise à portée de main elle avait dû poser ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme qui se demanda pourquoi il s'était levé, car deux malheurs en une heure, ça tenait vraiment de la poisse intégrale.

-Ok... je suis une idiote.

-Je confirme. Souffla Drago. Quelqu'un doit m'en vouloir...

-Il faut sortir de là.

Elle commença à se relever tout en s'accrochant au rebord de la baignoire, mais Drago l'agrippa par la taille pour la refaire tomber sur lui.

-Mais... tu vas pas bien ? Siffla Hermione.

-Si tu bouges encore ton genou... ça risque de très mal finir pour moi... murmura le jeune homme, l'air gêné, faisant comprendre à Hermione que son genou était mal tombé. Donc, attention, déjà que c'est pas mon jour de chance.

-Heu.. ha... d'accord...

-Si tu pouvais éviter tout mouvement Granger... vraiment... mais où est ma dignité…

A cet instant Hermione fut prise d'un fou-rire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à taire, à la vue de Drago qui tournait la tête sur le côté pour cacher son visage rougit par la gêne. Elle goûta à cette petite vengeance pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se calma, car même si ça ne devait pas être drôle pour lui, la situation était tout aussi gênante pour elle. Se retrouver à moitié allongée sur son ennemi quelques minutes après avoir manqué de le tuer, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Harry serait au courant et elle allait s'en assurer. En réalité, le plus gênant n'était pas situation en elle-même, mais son origine de la situation et ce flot de sentiments étranges qui en découlait. Ce qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose était le fait d'être si proche de lui et de sentir la main du jeune homme encore sur sa taille, pas trop appuyée, mais en contact avec elle tout de même. Puis elle remarqua enfin que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son état, à ce feu qui recommençait à brûler. Elle se sentit alors rougir comme jamais avant et ravala sa salive tout en tentant de garder son calme, chose très difficile car elle avait encore cette étrange impression de déjà-vu, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans un placard dans lequel Peeves aurait pu les pousser, c'était impossible... elle s'en souviendrait... Et pendant qu'Hermione analysait la situation et tentait de démêler le vrai du faux, Drago se souvint de cet épisode tout aussi absurde et gênant.

Peeves avait décidé de leur jouer un tour et les avait enfermés dans un placard alors que les deux préfets faisaient leur ronde. Drago s'était donc retrouvé sur le sol, Hermione sur lui et aucun d'eux n'avaient osé bouger durant plusieurs minutes, car ils s'étaient sentit bien, là, l'un contre l'autre. Pas de moquerie, juste un léger rire commun face à la situation, des joues rougies par la gêne, des lèvres pincées par le désir et de la main du Serpentard qui était venue caresser la joue d'Hermione, sans gêne, comme ça, simplement. Drago s'en souvenait, il se souvenait de tout et aurait voulu que pour elle se soit un souvenir aussi doux et réel qu'il ne l'était pour lui, mais le visage de la jeune femme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui était dominé par l'incompréhension. Drago reprit son souffle pour parler et les arracher à cette situation :

-Va falloir que tu lèves, je sens plus ma jambe droite... et… enfin, faut que tu te lèves. Contrairement à ce que certains croient j'aimerais avoir des enfants.

-Si la situation n'était pas aussi gênante pour nous deux, je me ficherai de toi. Fit Hermione prenant soin de se lever sans tenter de tuer encore une fois Drago...

Tentative qui fut un sacré ratage. Les insultes et hurlements qui fusèrent par la suite de la part de Drago envers Hermione durèrent un moment et provoquèrent, malgré elle, l'hilarité de la gryffondor qui préféra s'enfuir et le laisser seul plutôt que de finir en morceaux.

La poisse avait décidée de poursuivre le jeune homme jusqu'au bout. Tournant et se retournant de douleur dans son lit, à maudire cette satané fille pour laquelle son cœur battait toujours plus. Il se jura qu'il ne se lèverait plus jusqu'au diner. Loin de lui, l'envie de tomber dans l'escalier, de se faire attaquer par pattenrond où de prendre encore un coup mal placé par Hermione qui était probablement en bas en train de se moquer de lui tout en terminant sa tasse de thé. Il grogna de douleur et retourna sous sa couette, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Hermione qui tenait un carton dans ses mains. Pensant qu'il dormait, elle marcha doucement jusque dans un coin de la pièce et y déposa le carton. Elle avait certainement fini de trier quelques cartons pour s'occuper, ou pour se faire pardonner. L'occasion était trop belle, doucement il se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de terminer le travail commencé avec ton abruti de chat.

Surprise de l'entendre, Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

-Tu m'as faite peur !

-Tu m'as fait mal. Retour de baguette, quoique... si s'en était vraiment tu serais en train d'agoniser dans un coin.

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Elle croisa les bras.

-J'ai pas dis que j'acceptai

-Pauvre petit Malfoy. Tu veux pas un câlin et un bisous sur le front pour t'endormir ?

-Non, ça ira. Je vais retourner en bas.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Pardon ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux, surprit par la réaction d'Hermione.

-Tu as dormi un moment, Harry ne vas pas tarder maintenant. J'ai pas envie que tu meurs en ratant une marche.

Elle aurait voulu esquisser un sourire, mais elle se reprit et décida de sortir pour aller lire, mais quelque chose la retint. Elle garda la main posée sur la poignée de la porte et après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se jeta à l'eau et se tourna vers le serpentard qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda la jeune femme à voix basse.

-Je suppose que oui.

Tout en répondant, Drago sentit son cœur se mettre à battre et sa vue manquer de se troubler. Il était mal à l'aise, il sentait que cette question allait amener d'autres questions et que la situation allait encore aller en se compliquant.

-Et bien... Elle se tourna, l'air gêné. Tout à l'heure dans... dans la baignoire, je... tu n'as pas eu comme un sentiment de déjà-vu ? Comme si on avait déjà vécu le même genre de situation ?

-Crois-moi, si on avait déjà vécu ça, on s'en souviendrait Granger... Et puis le déjà vu est une impression, pas du réel.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, laisse tomber, c'était stupide.

Hermione eut un rire légèrement nerveux et tout en rejetant sa main en arrière comme pour chasser cette pensée stupide, elle ouvrit la porte et la journée s'acheva en beauté pour Drago Malfoy. Une fois Hermione sortit de la pièce, Drago se leva pour aller vérifier qu'elle n'était pas cachée derrière la porte, à attendre de savoir s'il allait bien et ne cachait pas une énième crise d'éternuements, mais au moment où il approchait la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Harry.

-POTTER MON NEZ ! Vociféra le serpentard en envoyant bouler Harry pour refermer brutalement la porte et aller dormir, en priant pour que le jour suivant se passe mieux et que toutes les parties de son corps puissent y survivre.

* * *

 _ **Promis, au moment ou vous lirez ce chapitre, j'aurai déjà commencé le chapitre 9. Mais en attendant, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? pauvre drago me direz-vous, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le faire un peu souffrir, mais ce sera le tour des autres personnages dans peu de temps.**_

 _ **Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? :)**_

 _ **Cissy**_


	9. Par le bout du nez

_**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**_

 _ **Je n'ose même pas regarder la date de publication du chapitre 8 tellement je culpabilise. J'ai encore une fois délaissé cet écrit, mais en voyant les commentaires, je me suis que je ne pouvais pas vous laissez encore sans nouvelle. J'ai eu des soucis comme tout le monde, puis un passage à vide ou je pensais écrire comme une licorne sans corne et sans arc en ciel. Le peu de review m'a aussi beaucoup découragé, mais ce n'est pas le nombre de reviews qui rend une histoire bonne !**_

 _ **En tout cas voilà. Je me suis mise un énorme coup de pied au popotin. Il est actuellement 2h10 du mat', c'est pour dire à quel point je voulais poster ce chapitre. J'espère que malgré les fautes *fatigue* vous aimerez cette petite suite :)**_

 _ **Cissy**_

 _ **retrouvez moi sur twitwiii cissyjelly ou insta hazel_sharpe**_

 _ **vous nem ~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _ **"Par le bout du nez"**_

Son nez restait douloureux. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Drago évitait le plus possible de se retrouver seul en présence d'Hermione, tant la gêne qu'il ressentait était forte. Il avait aussi une irrépressible envie de refaire le nez de Potter. Bien entendu Harry n'avait pas fait exprès d'ouvrir la porte et de manquer de lui casser le nez, mais il en avait tellement ri que le serpentard s'était juré de se venger. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Drago avait des choses plus importantes à faire et tout en se forçant à se lever, il se demanda s'il était capable de faire ça tout seul. Sans elle. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ses jambes parvinrent à le porter jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il retira ses vêtements qu'il laissa à même le sol et glissa dans la baignoire. Un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien.

L'eau brûlante coula un moment sur sa peau parsemée de cicatrices, de petits souvenirs de la guerre qui l'accompagneraient pour toujours, ce qu'il regrettait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à un miroir. Il resta un moment assit dans l'eau, à tenter de créer tous les scénarios possibles de cette entrevue, mais aucun ne finissait bien. Il en trembla et plongea sous l'eau. Au milieu du silence, les battements désordonnés de son cœur raisonnaient à ses oreilles. A cet instant, le blond aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour qu'Hermione soit là, mais c'était impossible. Elle ne se souvenait toujours de rien, elle ne voulait presque pas sortir et depuis l'incident de la baignoire, ils s'évitaient soigneusement. Malgré un résulta plutôt désastreux, Drago ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait apprécié ce contact presque peau contre peau avec la gryffondor. Pendant un instant, il avait cru la revoir, comme avant, puis la réalité avait reprit brutalement ses droits. Une fois la tête de l'eau, Drago fit voler une serviette jusqu'à lui. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille puis avança jusqu'au miroir, attacha ses cheveux et examina de plus près son visage. Son nez avait bien dégonflé et ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Il serait présentable, malgré la peur, mais elle ne pouvait se voir, il savait la cacher. Il ne prit pas le temps de scruter ses cicatrices, dont certaines commençaient à ressortir et se détourna du miroir pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Son costume était prêt sur son lit depuis un moment. Il respira profondément puis il fila s'habiller avant de descendre.

Harry était dans la cuisine, il se battait encore avec la machine à café qui refusait de fonctionner sans un bonjour et un merci. Après quelques jets de café sur sa chemise et malgré une liste longue comme le bras de politesses, Harry parvint enfin à remplir une tasse et en offrit une à Drago.

-Je suppose que tu vas en avoir besoin. Fit Harry.

-Certainement. Répondit Drago d'une voix presque inexistante.

-Tu sais que ce ne sera pas long.

-Je sais. Seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'on me demanderais ça, à moi.

-C'est ton père. Il te parlera peut-être.

-Il m'a presque renié en apprenant pour...

-Oui... Mais il a demandé à te voir avant de dévoiler ce qu'il sait.

-Je m'en serais bien passé.

Drago ne pouvait pas prononcer le nom d'Hermione au cas ou elle serait dans les parages. Lucius n'avait pas supporté la révélation de Drago et lui et Hermione et avait presque renié son fils après lui avoir fait vivre un enfer pendant l'occupation de Voldemort. C'est alors que la gryffondor entra dans la cuisine, Pattenrond sur ses talons. Le gros chat menaça de venir se frotter contre la jambe de Drago, mais celui-ci lui donna un discret coup de pied pour le repousser et la boule de poils orange fila sous un meuble en grognant. Hermione prit place à table et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en face de son nouveau et presque agréable colocataire. Elle se sentit rougir sans pour autant saisir l'origine de cette réaction. Certainement la gêne résultant de l'incident du début de la semaine ou bien du costume qu'il portait. Un costume taillé sur mesure, qui mettait en avant sa stature et faisait ressortir certains traits de son visage, comme ses yeux d'acier ou ses joues légèrement creusées. De son côté Drago n'en menait pas large. Anxieux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il ne parvint pas à retenir le rouge de ses joues, il en avala son café de travers.

-Merde.

-T'étouffe pas, surtout pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Dit Harry en tapant le dos du serpentard d'un coup sec.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda Hermione en reposant sa tasse de thé.

-Drago à quelque chose à faire. Répondit vaguement Harry.

-Ah bon ?

Hermione se leva pour aller prendre la panière à pain et une tasse de thé avant de se rasseoir devant un Drago Malfoy pâle, inexpressif et en proie à une panique qu'elle pouvait la ressentir jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle comprit à la grimace du serpentard qui tentait de rester calme, qu'elle devait se taire, aussi elle entreprit de déjeuner en silence. C'est là qu'il aurait eut besoin d'elle, de sa tendresse et de ces mots doux dont elle seule avait le secret. Ces gestes qui l'apaisaient quand rien d'autre n'y parvenait. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis la fuite de celui-ci lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Même lors de son arrestation, il ne l'avait pas vu. Son père était un homme de principes, mais surtout un homme à la vision du monde unique et cette vision n'évoluerait sans doute jamais. Drago sentit alors sa marque le gratter, comme une brûlure qui commençait à le dévorer. Il résista à l'envie de s'arracher la peau et décida de s'éclipser un moment avant d'y aller. Il termina sa tasse et alla s'asseoir un moment dans sa chambre.

Assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, il respira, du moins, il tenta de respirer. Il se sentait céder à la douleur de la marque. Cette marque était là pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était et resterait toute sa vie, un traitre, un lâche, un monstre, un mangemort. Il agrippa le bras du fauteuil et pencha la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver un peu de sérénité. Cette visite serait courte, mais il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait pas sans blessure. Il se rappela alors cette courte dispute qui avait tant fait trembler les murs du manoir, en toute discrétion, au milieu de la nuit.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Comment as tu pu nous faire ça ?! Hurla Lucius. Me faire ça ! à moi ! Ton père !

-Lucius calme-toi s'il te plaît. Supplia Narcissa.

Drago, lui restait enfermé dans un certain mutisme, depuis que son père était tombé sur les quelques lettres que lui et Hermione avaient échangés avant d'être définitivement séparés par la guerre. Son verre de vin dans la main, Lucius fulminait, Narcissa cherchait à le calmer, car personne ne devait les entendre. Il posa son verre sur le manteau de la cheminée et se rua sur son fils en l'attrapant par son col de chemise, Narcissa tenta de le rattraper pour les séparer.

-Une sang de bourbe et l'amie de Potter ! Tu as perdu la tête ! Tu veux nous ruiner plus que nous ne le sommes déjà ? Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ?! Idiot !

-Lucius ! Laisse-le !

Narcissa parvint à les séparer et pendant que Lucius reprenait son souffle elle fit en sorte, grâce à divers sortilèges, qu'aucun bruit de sortent de la pièce.

-Si on nous entend nous sommes morts, alors je t'en prie, arrête. Ce n'est pas important.

-Pas important ? Son incapacité à tuer un vieillard à déjà tué notre réputation, nous sommes ruinés ! Et voilà que maintenant il s'entiche d'une sang de...

-Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça ! S'emporta alors Drago pour la première fois.

-De toute manière tu ne la reverras pas. Souffla son père, le regard menaçant. Je ne serai pas de nouveau humilié par mon incapable de fils.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Cracha Drago qui cherchait à récupérer son col de chemise.

-Tu devrais. Jure moi que tu ne chercheras ni à la sauver, ni à la revoir.

-Vous ne la connaissez pas.

-Je connais les gens de son espèce. Elle va profiter de toi, de tout ce que tu es et elle va contaminer notre famille, notre sang.

-Taisez-vous ! S'emporta Drago en se dégageant. Elle est bien plus humaine que ni vous ni moi ne le seront jamais.

-J'ai honte. Maugréa alors Lucius. Crois-moi, si nous gagnions et écoute-moi bien Drago, tu ne la reverras jamais. Maintenant sort d'ici.

Il lâcha brusquement Drago en le poussant vers la porte.

 **FIN**

Il était maintenant 9h20. Il allait devoir y aller. Drago se leva et descendit. Harry était dans l'entrée, l'air anxieux.

-On est pas vraiment super copains et tout et tout, mais... bon courage.

-Merci Potter.

Drago prit sa cape, sortit sur le pas de la porte et transplana. Il ne voulait pas voir Hermione. Il savait qu'elle était certainement dans le salon, un livre en main, mais surtout il la sentait inquiète.

Une fois le serpentard hors de la maison, Harry souffla et entra dans le salon. Hermione était en effet assise dans le canapé et fixait un point imaginaire en face d'elle, elle semblait réfléchir et tripotait machinalement la manche de son pull.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry en venant s'asseoir en face de son amie.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens inquiète sans savoir pourquoi. Harry... elle leva vers son ami un regard presque alarmé. En ce moment j'ai l'impression que tout s'emballe chez moi. Je ressens sans arrêt des émotions très contradictoires et ces impressions de déjà vu quand Malfoy est là... Tu crois que ma chute... à quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête cherche à me mener vers lui alors que... pourtant je lui ai dit merci...je ne comprend pas...

-Tu sais... Tu es tombé sur la tête et puis avec le sortilège ... l'incident de début de semaine.. je sais pas, ça doit jouer... On devrait en savoir plus aujourd'hui. Tes résultats d'analyse devraient enfin arriver.

Harry n'était pas doué pour parler par moment et à cet instant il aurait tout donné pour trouver un autre sujet de conversation que celui-ci. C'était le domaine de Drago, pas le sien.

-Oui, j'espère que je n'ai rien de grave, ça devient pénible de ne pas tenir debout plus d'une journée. D'ailleurs, où est il allé ? Malfoy ? Enfin... Drago.

Enfin une perche. Harry s'y accrocha.

-Son père veut le voir et ils ne sont plus vraiment en bons termes. Pendant la bataille, Lucius s'est enfui en laissant Drago et sa mère. Ca fait des semaines qu'il se tait à Azkaban. Il a fini par demander à parler à sa famille, en échange d'informations.

-Je vois... c'est pour ça qu'il semblait si.. pensif et stressé ?

-Oui.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle leva la tête vers Harry.

-Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui... Drago.

-Tu trouveras. Murmura Harry sur un ton rassurant.

Etrangement, prononcer le nom de quelqu'un qu'elle pensait avoir toujours détesté, procura à son cœur une chaleur qui lui était jusqu'à lors inconnue. Elle sursauta légèrement, puis s'enfonça dans le canapé en repensant au regard du jeune homme. Un regard mêlant peur et tristesse, son cœur se serra et elle prit un livre, afin de penser à autre chose.

Lucius Malfoy avait prit un coup de vieux plutôt violent, de sorte que Drago faillit ne pas le reconnaître. Le teint cireux, une barbe naissante, des joues creuses, un visage émacié, des yeux injectés de sang et soulignés d'énormes cernes. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient mal coiffés. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, mais une chose n'avait pas changé. Son expression. La colère. La haine et l'incompréhension. Il devait certainement encore se demander pourquoi il était en prison, lui, un homme de haut rang, de sang pur.

Drago gardait les mains serrées sur ses genoux, mais il fit en sorte de regarder son père droit dans les yeux. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans une petite salle d'interrogatoire du ministère. Lucius restait mutique, il attendait que son fils parle, il attendait la bombe pour passer pour la victime. Il adorait ça.

-Au cas, où vous vous posez la question, mère va bien. Elle a déménagé.

-Déménagé ? Demanda Lucius.

-Vous ne devriez pas être surprit. Les gens jetaient des ordures dans le jardin, ils ont peints des horreurs sur le portail. Elle n'osait plus sortir et moi non plus.

-Et comment... se fait il qu'elle ait pu partir ?

-J'ai passé un accord avec le ministère. D'une nature qui vous ferez friser l'arrêt cardiaque. Drago eut un léger rictus.

-Et de quelle nature est cet accord ? Demanda Lucius qui tentait de se contrôler face à l'odieuse attitude de son fils.

Drago recula sur sa chaise, retira sa veste et remonta la manche de sa chemise et dévoila sa marque. Elle était intacte malgré quelques cicatrices provoquées par la haine qu'il avait longtemps eut contre lui même. Lucius remarqua surtout les bandes noires tatouées sur son poignet et un peu au-dessus de son coude. Drago tendit son bras pour montrer ce qu'il portait au bras, puis il remit sa manche de chemise en place.

-Ceci est une marque de traçage. Je dois pointer chaque matin au ministère et si je manque un seul jour ce sera ma fête. Cependant, j'ai de la chance, comme j'ai accepté de parler de témoigner j'ai pu éviter Azkaban, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Ces marques limites aussi les effets néfastes de la marque qui se manifestent depuis la mort de Voldemort. J'ai évité de perdre mon bras. Et j'ai accepté de surveiller Hermione Granger pendant sa convalescence.

Lucius manqua de s'étrangler en entendant les derniers mots de Drago. Il se décomposa.

-Tu... quoi ?

-Par la faute de ma chère tante, elle n'est pas en très bonne santé.

-Tu avais juré !

-Non. Vous m'avez forcé sans chercher à comprendre.

-Qu'il y a t-il à comprendre ? Elle n'est pas...

-De notre monde ? De notre sang ? J'y ai longtemps pensé. Vous m'avez élevé comme ça. Vous avez fait en sorte que la déteste sans même la connaître. Vous avez poussé le vice aussi loin que vous avez pu. J'étais votre portrait craché et un jour j'ai reçu cette marque et j'ai compris que je ne n'étais pas vous.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mon fils Drago. Tu seras toujours comme moi. Lucius sourit.

-Non. Je me suis suffisamment perdu ces dernières années.

-Et c'est une petite miss je sais tout insupportable qui t'a aidé à te lancer ? Elle n'est pas faite pour toi fils. Je te l'ai dit. Elle se lassera et elle partira. Les moldus et les nés moldus sont tous comme ça. Ils ne nous comprennent pas, ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils sont trop anormaux pour...

-Oh ça suffit. Que voulez-vous ? Drago qui se sentait perdre patience.

Lucius souffla puis il se mit droit sur sa chaise, il tentait de garder un peu de dignité.

-Je voulais être sûre qu'on ne m'avait pas menti sur votre sort, à toi et ta mère.

-Bien, vous l'êtes et maintenant ?

-Je compte sur toi.

-Sur moi?

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra et il étouffa une grimace. Son père avait ce regard qui signifiait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

-Retire ton témoignage me concernant et ne vient pas à la barre. Je serai ainsi libéré et nous pourrons continuer à vivre comme avant. Sans... Miss Granger.

Drago savait que son père cachait toujours un as dans sa poche. Il fit son possible pour ne pas exprimer sa rage.

-Et bien entendu tu oublieras cette fille.

-Je...

-Tu ne peux pas refuser. Si tu ne te rétractes pas, Miss Granger pourrait recevoir quelques lettres qui pourraient... lui rendre la mémoire plutôt brutalement.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il pâlit.

-Vous...

-Bien entendu. Bellatrix est ma belle sœur, je la connais mieux que toi et depuis bien plus longtemps. Je n'étais pas très loin quand elle a jeté le sortilège.

-Alors, vous savez comment...

-Non, sinon je m'en serais servi pour te faire chanter... ce qui est bien dommage.

Lucius adressa un fin sourire à son fils, mais Drago lui ne souriait plus comme au début. Les rôles venaient de changer. Il était la victime et sentait la lame du couteau que son propre père avait posé sur sa gorge. Lucius avait de la chance. Un champ de force empêchait les deux hommes de se toucher, aussi Drago ne pouvait pas se lever pour le frapper, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, même s'il sentait une intense rage s'insinuer en lui. Il ravala sa salive, pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'Hermione ne reçoive un courrier qui l'informerait de la raison de son état, il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait et ce qu'il allait lui arriver. C'était un cas de conscience. Mentir encore une fois tout en sachant qu'il serait démasqué ? Témoigner et perdre Hermione ? Ou marcher au-dessus du vide en tentant de sauver Hermione et sa propre peau, car si son père sortait, il savait qu'il souffrirait et seul son témoignage pouvait le laisser à vie en prison. Il serra les poings et se leva.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas. Je ne me laisserais plus faire.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Drago.

-On l'a toujours.

-C'est ce que tu crois fils.

Drago se tourna vers la porte, pressé de sortir. Il frappa à la porte afin que le gardien lui ouvre. C'est à ce moment que son père s'adressa à lui.

-Bonjour à Miss Granger.

Le serpentard sortit rapidement et fonça dans le long couloir de marbre sombre, jusqu'au bureau de Kingsley. Il était obligé de passer par là avant de partir.

Le bureau du ministre était immense et luxueux, si on oubliait les antiquités africaines que le jeune homme trouvait hideuses. Il entra dans le bureau et alla s'asseoir dans le premier siège qu'il trouva. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que Remus, Arthur et Kingsley entrèrent dans la pièce, l'air soucieux. Ils avaient visiblement tout entendu. Il était donc impossible pour Drago de mentir pour tenter de sauver Hermione. Il se sentit perdre tout espoir.

-Tu dois témoigner. Commença Remus. Sans toi, nous perdrons beaucoup, pas seulement ton père.

-Je sais... c'est simplement... Vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour Hermione ?

-Non. Répondit Kingsley. Mais nous allons faire surveiller ton père afin que rien n'arrive dans les mains d'Hermione.

-Vous connaissez mal mon père... Souffla Drago. Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop dangereux !

-Tu as fait tout ça en connaissance de cause Drago. Appuya alors Arthur. Nous savions que cela pourrait arriver. Tu ne peux pas reculer parce que tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Il arrivera toujours des choses... des choses que tu ne voudras pas voir arriveret il y en a que tu pourras empêcher. Témoigne et laisse nous gérer ton père.

Arthur s'était penché sur Drago et tout en lui parlant de façon à se montrer rassurant il posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule du jeune homme qu'il sentit frissonner, il était sans doute peu habitué à cela.

-Comment... après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Drago en levant les yeux vers Arthur.

-Nous étions jeunes nous aussi. Répondit Arthur.

-Si tu avais vu comment se comportait parfois le père de Harry. Sourit Remus. Tu as suivi une route toute tracé et tu as réussi toi-même en sortir pour le bien de tous et le tien. C'est pour ça que nous avons choisis de te faire confiance. Demain, en venant pointer, passe nous donner ta réponse. En attendant rentre.

-M...merci.

Gêné et ne sachant quoi dire après tout ça, Drago se leva et sortit. Il passa dans les couloirs du ministère en rasant les murs. Personne ne connaissait son statut de mangemort afin de le protéger, mais son nom ne lui permettait pas d'échapper aux regards de travers et aux insultes murmurées sur son passage. Il baissa la tête et préféra marcher vite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve devant la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il resta un moment dehors, souffla puis il entra.

Harry et Hermione joués aux échecs dans le salon, en compagnie de Ron, assit à côté de Harry, heureusement pour lui. Harry le vit et se leva, mais Drago l'arrêta d'un simple signe de la main qui signifiait qu'il préféré ne pas déranger et être seul un moment. Hermione, assise sur le canapé tourna la tête et croisa le regard vide du jeune homme. Elle y ressentit un si grand vide qu'elle eut l'impression de sentir celui-ci s'étendre sous ses pieds. Drago ne s'attarda pas. En dehors d'une Hermione dont il avait besoin sans pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, la présence de Ron lui donnait la nausée.

Il monta dans sa chambre, jeta ses chaussures et sa veste dans un coin puis alla s'allonger et chercha dans ses pensées quelque chose de positif.

 **FLASHBACK**

Le serpentard entra à pas de loup dans la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin d'un endroit calme pour travailler sur son devoir de potions et les constantes blagues de Blaise ne l'aidaient pas à avancer ses 80 centimètres de parchemins sur les élixirs éternels. Une fois le dragon protecteur de la bibliothèque, Madame Pince qui fixa le serpentard comme si celui-ci menaçait de corner une page de l'un de ses précieux bouquin, il se dirigea dans le rayon où se trouver « Les élixirs pour sorciers de second cycles » et délicatement sous-titré par Rogue « Bouquin à cornichons » ou livre sur les élixir pour les nuls. Une fois son livre en main, le vert et argent partit à la recherche d'une table libre. Il y en avait une au fond de la bibliothèque, presque caché, un avantage pour lui qui souhaitait rester au calme. Il prit place et commença à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'un bouquin ne se pose bruyamment devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

-C'est ma place. Fit sèchement remarquer Hermione.

Drago entreprit alors d'examiner la table et leva les yeux vers la gryffondor.

-Y a pas ton nom dessus, étrange non ?

-Je viens toujours m'asseoir là.

-Et ?

-J'ai besoin de cette place. C'est la plus calme.

-Je sais que ton énorme tête à besoin de place, mais j'ai aussi besoin de cette place. Alors, attend ton tour ou va voir ailleurs, mais j'ai pas l'intention de bouger.

La délicatesse du premier rendez-vous était loin, même si cela ne s'était passé que deux semaines auparavant. Hermione fixa le serpentard d'un œil sévère, mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger elle souffla et partit tout en l'insultant copieusement. Drago savoura sa victoire sur Granger, c'était bien trop rare pour ne pas en profiter. La victoire fut néanmoins de courte durée car Hermione revint avec une chaise et prit place en face du serpentard.

Madame Pince leur adressa un horrible « shuuuut » et tout deux se mirent au travail, sans un mot. Au bout de vingt minutes de travail, Drago leva un regard curieux vers la gryffondor. Elle avait à côté d'elle une effrayante pile de livres, il se demanda comment elle tenait et si la gryffondor n'avait pas peur d'être tuée par ses livres. Elle faisait délicatement glisser sa main le long du parchemin qu'elle noircissait plus vite que n'importe qui, tout en consultant deux livres en même temps. Il nota assez vite un tic, quand elle bloquait, elle mâchait le bout de sa plume et tripotait une mèche de cheveux de son autre main. Son regard était comme absorbé par ce qu'elle écrivait, comme si elle était seule au monde avec son parchemin. Et dire qu'elle pouvait rester des heures comme ça, Drago en était déjà épuisé. Il s'attarda alors un instant sur une tâche d'encre qu'elle s'était faite sur le nez. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il étouffa un léger rire, qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Hein ? Non, rien.

Il sourit et retourna à son devoir qui commença à devenir de moins en moins intéressant, car il pouvait sentir le regard doré de la roug et or. Pour la première fois, il ressentit quelque chose. Cette fille avait un regard perçant, de sorte qu'il pouvait le sentir sans même la regarder. Elle aurait même pu lire en lui à ce moment-ci. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et céda. Il leva les yeux, mais elle baissa la tête sur son parchemin.

Ce jeu dura plusieurs minutes. L'un observait l'autre, le détaillant plus ou moins et quand l'autre levait les yeux il se heurtait à un mur. Bientôt, Drago qui continuait tout de même d'écrire leva la main pour atteindre son encrier, il croisa enfin le regard curieux de la gryffondor. Elle avait un regard presque enfantin, de l'ambre plongé dans de l'or. Il s'arrêta de bouger et laissa son regard azur se plonger un instant dans celui de la gryffondor qu'il détestait. Pourtant, à cet instant, il se demanda où était sa haine, certainement caché entre deux livres. C'est alors qu'un livre tomba à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque et provoqua un tel boucan que les préfets se trouvèrent leur capacité à bouger et à penser. Drago récupéra son encrier et commença à se dire qu'il était temps de partir. Il adressa un bref regard à la gryffondor et rangea rapidement ses affaires, tout en se demandant pourquoi son cœur se serrait autant. Il prit son sac et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque, ignorant que la jeune femme le suivait.

Il était à peine arrivé au bout du couloir qu'il entendit quelqu'un courir et une voix interpeller. Elle avait encore sa tâche sur le nez et étrangement, cela la rendait si normale et … mignonne qu'il s'en retrouva paniqué. Elle n'était pas mignonne... Elle ne l'était pas. Du moins, il chercha à s'en convaincre, à mesure qu'elle arrivait vers lui, sa tâche d'encre sur le nez et son visage délicatement rougit.

-Oui ? Demanda Drago.

-Tu as... échangé nos encriers.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et après une rapide inspection de son sac il s'avéra qu'elle avait raison. Il souffla et lui rendit son encrier. Il reprit le siens, le rangea soigneusement dans la poche dédié et se demanda comment partir étant donné qu'elle restait plantée là.

-Tu.. je ne regardais pas, mais tu as fait quelques fautes dans ton introduction... Dit Hermione. Enfin...

-C'est encore un brouillon, mais oui j'en fais souvent. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Il se tourna, mais elle revint à la charge. Décidément.

-Je... je pourrais t'aider. Enfin, on est souvent en binôme donc... et comme tu m'as aidé l'autre fois en potion, je me dis que... elle rougit de plus belle. Et il y a assez de place pour deux à cette table au final.

Son cœur rata un battement et il fixa Hermione en souriant légèrement.

-T'es pas en train de...

-C'est pas un rencard ! Arrête. Je propose mon aide de "miss je sais tout". Si notre binôme a une bonne note, ça rapportera des points à nos maisons.

-D'accord. Alors, à demain.

-Demain ? Mais.. j'ai déjà des révisions et... Hermione se mit à compter sur ses doigts le nombre d'heures de cous qu'elle avait pour en déduire le peu de temps libre qu'elle allait avoir.

-Tu te compliques trop la vie Granger. Pose ton cerveau à côté de toi pour une fois et reviens me voir pour... un nouveau partage de table.

Il tourna les talons et se mit à marcher, tout en se demandant comment elle pouvait vivre en étant aussi organisé et détentrice d'une aussi grosse tête. Mais quelque chose manquait. Sa tête à lui, lui hurlait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec la « mignonne » préfète.

Drago se retourna et fila à grandes enjambées vers Hermione. Elle était penchée sur son sac et ne le vit pas immédiatement venir. Il utilisa alors la manche de sa cape et essuya la tâche d'encre du nez de la gryffondor, pour qu'elle soit un peu moins mignonne. Il ne prit pas le temps de la regarder pour savoir comment elle était, puis tout en filant il bredouilla pour elle

-T'avais... tâche d'encre.. nez... à plus.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. C'était Hermione, avec une tâche d'encre le bout de son nez.

* * *

J'aurai tendance à trouver ce chapitre assez court, mais au final cela me permet de passer à une autre étape de cette dramione !

Laissez une trace de votre passage, je vous répondrez 3

Cissy


	10. Ginny Weasley passe à l'action

_**Après de longues, très longues heures de réflexion, je vous poste enfin le chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai enfin pu développer le personnage de Ginny avec laquelle j'écris au final, assez peu. Je suis plutôt contente de ce que rend ce chapitre qui se centre bien sur notre petite rousse !**_

 _ **Il reste peut-être encore des fautes, j'en suis désolé, je fais mon possible pour tout corriger !**_

 _ **NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE : ce chapitre est pour toi ma Lisa. Parce qu'on peut écrire pour soi, pour les autres, ou simplement pour une seule personne, une personne qu'on aime énormément. J'espère que tout ça te fera sourire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10.**_

 _ **Titre : Ginny Weasley passe à l'action.**_

* * *

\- J'ai fait du thé… tu … tu en veux ?

Drago n'était pas d'humeur très loquace et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rester seul et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait devoir faire, ce qui était le mieux pour lui, pour elle et bien entendu pour les autres, car de son témoignage dépendait un certain nombre de condamnations très importantes. Le jeune homme rassembla les mots débités par Hermione tout en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de trop regarder son joli minois légèrement tâché et ses joues rosies.

\- Non merci. J'aimerais rester seul si tu permets.

\- D'accord. Si jamais tu veux…

Il pouvait voir rien qu'à son visage qu'elle souhaitait continuer la conversation. Elle devait vouloir savoir s'il avait envie de parler, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il avait à cet instant autant envie de la laisser entrer que de lui claquer la porte au nez. Cette fille sans le vouloir était un véritable enfer, mais comment lui en vouloir. Il ferma un peu plus la porte, ne laissant dépasser que son visage et son épaule.

\- Je descendrais peut-être manger.

Il restait volontairement froid, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop, qu'elle commence à poser des questions qui allaient le pousser à réagir violemment. Le sujet de son père était sensible et rare étaient les personnes à avoir le droit de l'aborder. Il adressa à la jeune femme, un bref signe de la tête, puis il referma la porte. Il la connaissait par cœur et savait qu'elle devait encore être derrière la porte, l'air hébété, mais elle ne ferait rien et respecterait son choix. Il savait que plus tard il s'exposait à un véritable interrogatoire de sa part, mais il serait prêt à lui répondre et à lui servir de beaux mensonges. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis il l'écouta descendre doucement les marches pour retourner au salon.

.

Lorsqu'il ne resta que lui, le vide et le silence, Drago souffla. C'était si dur et il en vint à se demander à quoi servait tout ça si elle ne revenait pas, si son père parvenait à l'atteindre et à la tuer, par simple désir de vengeance envers son incapable de fils. Il aurait dû aller vivre avec sa mère, peut-être que la blessure aurait fini par se refermer d'elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'une femme de passage dans sa vie, mais cette pensée semblait si fausse. Elle n'était pas de passage, ce n'était pas une amourette d'adolescents en recherche d'affection et malgré ses efforts pour penser le contraire, il se rendait à chaque fois à l'évidence. Il passa une main épuisée sur son visage, puis il sentit la manche de sa chemise. L'odeur des couloirs du ministère, les travaux de reconstruction n'étaient pas terminés et il avait l'impression d'être passé dans un champ de poussières. Il avait besoin d'une douche. En espérant que Harry ne se soit pas une fois de plus endormi sous la douche, ne laissant donc aux autres que de l'eau froide. Il ferma correctement la porte de sa chambre, entra dans la salle de bains et resta debout face au miroir qui lui rendait un reflet terriblement désagréable ; Celui du fils de son père. Le portrait craché de la famille Malfoy déchue et enterrée.

Un teint blafard, des traits fins, des joues creuses, des cernes effrayantes, un regard grisâtre témoignant de son humeur et du mur friable construit autour de son cœur pour cesser de souffrir. Ce mur que la présence d'Hermione s'attelait chaque jour à détruire un peu plus. Un regard toujours perdu entre deux eaux. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, la marque de fabrique de sa famille. Il observa ses cheveux et les lâcha pour mieux s'observer. Lentement, Drago commença à redéfinir du bout des doigts chacun de ses traits, comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Ces traits qui lui avaient été donnés par son père devaient-ils le définir ? Allait-il finir par basculer et devenir comme Lucius ? un homme aigri, égoïste, mauvais jusqu'au plus profond de lui, au point de renier son fils ? Drago s'y refusait, il ne voulait pas ruiner tous ses efforts pour devenir quelqu'un de presque bien. Il tourna sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre pour mieux regarder ce visage dont il ne savait que penser et lentement ses doigts atteignirent sa chevelure blonde. Ils devenaient à présent trop long, il avait réellement l'impression de voir son père et c'était insupportable.

.

Le jeune homme resta un moment face à son reflet et son entrevue avec son père lui revint. Il savait que jamais il n'oublierait ses mots et la promesse de celui-ci de faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais il n'était pas comme lui et ne le serait jamais. La douche attendrait. Même si sa décision allait décevoir Hermione, Drago fouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir sa paire de ciseaux et entreprit de renouer avec ses cheveux courts et tant aimés.

L'opération fut assez longue, mais minutieuse et lorsque Drago posa les ciseaux, il souffla de soulagement, mais pas pour très longtemps.

-Pas mal, mais t'as un peu raté la nuque.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez un problème avec la signification d'une porte fermée ou quoi dans ta famille ? !

En sursautant, il manqua d'enfoncer la lame des ciseaux dans sa nuque et se retourna.

-Du calme, fit Ginny, c'est que moi et puis, c'est pas une simple serrure qui va m'arrêter, surtout avec mes frères. J'en ai appris des choses avec eux contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire.

-Et donc, que me vaut ta présence ? Demanda Drago agacé.

-Déjà, donne-moi tes ciseaux, ta nuque me fiche la frousse et sinon, mon père m'a raconté pour ta petite réunion de famille.

-Ton père ? Il lui tendit les ciseaux et accepta de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-Je l'ai croisé en venant ici et il m'a raconté, je suis chargé de juger ton humeur afin de savoir si tu comptes te rétracter ou non. Continua la rousse penchée sur la nuque de Drago tout en égalisant les cheveux encore trop longs à son goût. Voilà.

Ginny rendit les ciseaux au blond et prit place dans le second fauteuil.

-Prend pas non plus tes aises.

-J'aime bien ce fauteuil et on va parler un moment alors, autant m'y habituer.

-Vraiment ?

-Je veux savoir comment tu vas. Moi au moins, tu ne vas pas chercher à m'étrangler. Tu l'as dit, tu touches pas aux filles.

-Selon mes critères, t'es pas vraiment une fille. Siffla Drago.

-Fais pas ton Harry. Tu cherches à tout prix à changer de sujet. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler et tu sais aussi que je suis capable de rester assise des heures dans ce confortable fauteuil à te regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une réponse qui me satisfera. Souviens-toi du jour où je t'ai enfermé dans la salle sur demande pour te faire cracher le morceau sur Hermione et toi.

-Ca ne compte pas, elle t'avait déjà tout raconté. Pesta Drago qui cherchait à éloigner ces souvenirs.

-Je sais, mais c'était particulièrement jouissif de te voir transpirer de peur devant moi à l'idée que je découvre tout et que je cherche à éparpiller tes restes dans la salle.

Drago s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux en soufflant tellement ce souvenir était hautement honteux et humiliant pour lui.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Malfoy ! Hurla la voix de la gryffondor à l'autre bout du couloir.

Drago qui ne s'était pas attendu à une visite si brusque se retourna l'air incrédule vers Ginny Weasley qui fonçait droit dans sa direction, prête à lui rentrer dedans et à faire en sorte qu'il fasse partie intégrante d'une tapisserie du couloir.

Depuis un moment il sentait le regard pesant de la petite Weasley et la connaissant ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle devait avoir des doutes pour lui et Hermione et comme elle était certainement la plus violente de sa famille, elle risquait certainement de tenter de le tuer.

Une fois à sa hauteur Ginny le fixa de son regard le plus sérieux et le plus effrayant. À tout moment ses cheveux de flamme auraient pu se mettre à voler en tous sens tellement il la sentait dans une incontrôlable colère. Elle fit un pas vers lui, il recula d'un pas. Elle répéta son mouvement jusqu'à avoir atteint la salle sur demande de laquelle ils n'étaient pas loin. Une fois enfermé dans l'immense salle, Drago comprit qu'il était cuit. La rousse attendit un instant puis elle se mit à lui sourire, un sourire fin et mesquin. Elle avait quelque chose en tête et ce n'était pas bon pour le serpentard.

-Toi et moi, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Parler ? Déglutit le serpentard qui sentait la corde passer autour de son cou.

-Tu me caches un truc.

-Non, pas du tout. Et d'ailleurs fou moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas à adresser la parole à… une Weasley. Il tenta de se montrer persuasif, mais Ginny n'était pas convaincu.

-Tu mens aussi mal que Bill. J'ai appris à savoir quand il mentait avant de monter sur un balai. Il y a un truc entre toi et Hermione, alors crache le morceau ou j'arracherai chacune des parties de ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises.

-Que… quoi ? Il… il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Et arrête de me poursuivre avec cette question ! Sinon je te jure que c'est les parties de ton corps qu'on cherchera. Il se montra un peu plus menaçant, arrogant.

-C'est ce que tu lui as dit pour la convaincre de sortir avec toi ? Pas très convaincant.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Ah ! je le savais !

-J'ai rien avoué !

-Tu rougis comme une fille. Sourit Ginny de toutes ses dents.

Drago Malfoy ne rougissait jamais ou alors il faisait tout pour s'en cacher, car c'était chez lui une preuve de faiblesse et devant Ginny Weasley c'était le pire des aveux. Il refusait catégoriquement d'en dire plus. Il se sentit alors paniquer intérieurement à l'idée qu'elle le dise à son frère si ses doutes se confirmaient. Sentant une goutte de sueur perler sur son front, il se tourna vers la porte, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Ginny Weasley qui lui barra le chemin.

-Pas si vite fouinette blondinette. D'une façon ou d'une autre je vais te faire cracher ce que tu sais et ta réaction, c'est un peu comme un aveu de ta culpabilité. Il ne reste plus qu'à gratter un peu. Elle avait la lueur de la victoire dans le regard et c'était encore plus terrifiant que toutes les menaces du Baron sanglant. Hermione disparait un peu trop souvent depuis que vous avez eu votre petit rendez-vous. Elle disparait et toi tu te volatilises, comme par enchantement. Vous ne vous insultez plus, elle a l'air de s'en faire pour toi, tu es presque trop gentil, c'est bizarre, ça cache quelque chose.

-T'es parano Weasley. Vous êtes tous dingues chez les gryffondors.

-Et si je te dis que j'ai une preuve ? une preuve si gigantesque que tu me supplieras de ne rien dire ?

Il se tut et fixa Ginny si intensément qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'expression de panique qu'il arborait. La peur qu'on découvre tout et que cette petite fouineuse de Weasley ait raison et ne puisse pas garder sa langue dans sa poche. Lentement, il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa cape pour y trouver sa baguette et pâli quand il réalisa que celle-ci se trouvait dans la main de Ginny qui la regardait d'un air intrigué.

-Ta baguette est quand même sacrément moche, un peu comme toi à l'intérieur, enfin… à l'extérieur aussi, je me demande ce que peut te trouver Hermione. Mais tu la connais maintenant, elle est douée pour trouver les qualités les plus enfouis chez les autres. Les tiennes doivent être sacrément bien cachées en tout cas.

-Je te jure que je vais te tuer Weasley. Rends-moi cette baguette et dégage.

-Attend ! Laisse-moi je temps de trouver comment te dire « non » de façon poétique et indélicate…. Non. Alors ?

-Je vais te…

Mais Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui sauter à la gorge pour récupérer son précieux bien.

-La première fois que tu as embrassé Hermione, c'était sous une pluie battante. Vous vous disputiez et quand tu as cru la perdre, tu lui as déroulé une jolie tirade avant de l'embrasser. Je crois qu'elle s'est débattue un quart de seconde parce qu'elle ne s'y été pas attendu. J'ai tout bon ? Ah et c'était le soir de la soirée de Saint Valentin de Shlugorn, quand Ron et Hermione s'étaient disputés et que tu étais venu ramasser les morceaux. Assez cliché, mais ça a fonctionné.

Drago s'était littéralement décomposé. Comment savait-elle tout ça ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il avait dit et dans quel contexte ? Qui d'autre savait ? Qu'allait-il arriver. Il fit un pas en arrière et passa ses mains sur son visage en tentant d'étouffer un grognement de rage tant il craignait pour la suite. Ginny, quant à elle souriait de toutes ses dents et respirait le bonheur.

-Comment tu as pu savoir ? qu… qui ?

Ginny croisa les bras et regarda le jeune homme paniquer comme si son monde était en train de s'effondrer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Les yeux révulsés, le teint pâle, de la sueur sur le visage, les mains tremblantes. C'était pour Ginny une douce victoire, mais elle décida de mettre fin au calvaire du serpentard en lui tendant sa baguette avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

-Allez, j'arrête de te faire mariner. C'était vraiment trop tentant. Hermione m'a tout raconté.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non, il y a quelques jours. Je ne te raconte pas la pression que j'ai dû exercer. Je voulais juste vérifier que tu tenais à elle.

Drago se força à respirer le plus calmement possible.

-Elle est au courant ou je peux te tuer maintenant et disperser tes restes ?

-Elle n'en sait rien, mais je vais me faire une joie d'aller lui raconter que le type pour lequel elle craque a failli se faire dessus devant moi. Je l'écrirais même dans mon journal intime histoire de ne jamais oublier cet instant.

-Si tu racontes ça je…

-Tu ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi, je suis sa meilleure amie et votre nouvel alibi. Donc, garde tes mains dans tes poches et évite de me frapper, sinon tu finiras célibataire et au fond du lac.

Ginny lui sourit et fila tout en laissant Drago examiner la possibilité d'éliminer la rousse avant la fin de l'année.

 **FIN**

.

-Souvenirs ? Demanda Ginny en ricanant.

-Evite le sujet si tu veux rester en vie.

Ginny sourit puis elle reprit un air plus sérieux, plus soucieux.

-Tu dois témoigner. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander après tout ça, mais sans ton témoignage on va devoir libérer des partisans de Voldemort, dont ton père.

Drago souffla et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Si je maintiens mon témoignage mon père sera au courant et en à peine quelques heures Hermione sera en possession de preuves dont je ne sais absolument rien, qui vont lui remettre de force en tête tous ses souvenirs. Ca va la tuer. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque…

-Tu crois vraiment que retirer ton témoignage va suffire à ton père pour ne plus te nuire ? Ce sera bien pire si jamais il sort ! Il pourra venir ici, il pourra venir te harceler librement, même tenter de te faire tuer, tu ne sais pas. Il est à Azkaban, en isolement, il ne peut même pas parler à un gardien, la prison a engagé des fantômes, eux au moins tu ne peux pas les hypnotiser ou les manipuler. Une fois qu'il sera condamné il ne pourra plus exiger de te voir, il n'aura plus le droit de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Il me semble que plus d'une fois nous avons prouvé que nous pouvions protéger autrui de ce genre de menace non ?

-Je sais, c'est simplement… tu ne connais pas mon père…

-Le peu que j'en connais me suffit amplement crois-moi. Cesse de te tourmenter avec ça. En bas il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin que tu sois là et ne me sors pas le refrain de « je ne devrais pas être là, elle ne souffrira pas blablabla », ce que tu as fait pour elle, c'est… dingue. Fou pas tout en l'air à cause d'une folle furieuse en manque d'affection. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien et je ne le dirais qu'une fois, n'y prend pas goût. Tu as aussi le droit de prouver que tu peux sauver et être sauvé. Alors ? Hermione commence à avoir des souvenirs, quelque chose ?

-Elle à des flashs quand elle se retrouve dans des situations qu'on a déjà potentiellement pu vivre. Pour le moment elle ne me pose pas de questions et n'en parle pas. Mais j'ai étudié la chose, je sais ce qu'il se passe quand elle fait un malaise et manque de se briser la nuque en tombant. J'ai beau avoir un morceau de la solution en main, je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser.

-Et tu attends quoi ?! Ca ne va pas te tomber tout cuit dans le bec. Elle doit retomber amoureuse, prouver que ce que vous ressentez est plus fort que la haine de Bellatrix. Siffla la rouge et or en se penchant sur son fauteuil. D'ailleurs, dit comme ça je trouve que c'est terriblement niais.

-Tu crois que c'est facile ? Elle revient en croyant me détester et découvre que je l'ai sauvé, elle se sent redevable, mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre et elle constate que je m'entends bien avec Potter. J'ose même pas imaginer sa tête si elle entre et nous vois.

-Crise cardiaque.

-Et pour la solution niaise, je suis d'accord. Mais selon ce que je sais, c'est l'amour de sa mère qui a sauvé Potter, alors je suppose que tout peut arriver.

-En effet…

Il y eut un léger silence un peu gêné tandis qu'ils repensaient au long discours de Harry Potter devant la communauté magique après la mort de Voldemort. Il avait parlé de son combat, mais surtout de l'amour de sa mère qui lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait permis d'être encore là. Sa mère qui avait été tellement plus courageuse que lui. Drago se gratta la nuque et une pensée terriblement désagréable lui traversa l'esprit.

-D'ailleurs, tu pourrais dire à ton frère d'arrêter de se pointer avec des fleurs, des chocolats et tout un tas de conneries du même genre, en croyant que le champ est libre ? J'aimerais éviter d'avoir à repeindre les murs en rouge. Je n'aime pas cette couleur.

-Judicieux, mais j'ai élaboré de bien meilleurs scénarios. Je te filerais des idées à l'occasion.

-Ton frangin n'a pas à faire ce qu'il fait. Cracha Drago d'une façon si sombre que Ginny se sentit obligé d'intervenir avant la mort de son frère.

-Je vais essayer de lui parler, mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'ait jamais été d'accord.

-C'est un connard de profiteur et je te promets qu'il va le regretter si jamais il tente quelque chose de plus que les cadeaux et son horrible sourire de goule.

-Hé.

-C'est plus fort que moi. J'aurai dû me douter de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Ron est peut-être mon frère, mais Hermione t'aime toi et je l'ai bien vu, même si pendant un moment j'ai voulu t'étrangler, j'avoue. Alors, tu dois faire quelque chose.

-C'est facile à dire. Je te rappelle qu'on a mis six ans à rester assis à la même table sans se sauter à la gorge.

-Oui, mais maintenant tu sais qui elle est, ça devrait faire pencher la balance. En tout cas, si besoin, je suis à disposition, mais je ne suis pas le bureau des pleurs. Je vais redescendre avant qu'on se pose trop de questions, je suis censé être aux toilettes.

-Charmant.

Ginny adressa au serpentard un petit sourire puis elle s'éclipsa pour revenir dans le salon. Drago resta assit encore un moment. Ginny avait raison, elle avait toujours raison et c'était pénible. Elle avait toujours été là, comme la petite voix dans sa tête, toujours là pour le conseiller même quand il aurait mérité des gifles. Ils avaient sympathisé après que Ginny lui ait fait cracher le morceau sur lui et Hermione dans la salle sur demande. Elle était au final sympathique, mais aussi vraiment pénible et collante quand il s'agissait de secrets ou de potins. Elle avait raison, il devait prendre sur lui et maintenir son témoignage, mais aussi tenir tête à Ron sans mettre ses menaces de meurtre à exécution, ce qui serait le plus dur, mais pour retrouver sa vie d'avant, il était prêt à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières. Drago se leva et fila sous la douche en priant pour que Ginny Weasley ne cherche pas à revenir lui parler ou pire, l'humilier encore une fois pour son petit plaisir personnel.

.

Pendant ce temps-là en bas.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry quand Ginny revint.

-Juste une petite visite du propriétaire.

Ginny revint s'asseoir près de Harry, tout en se retenant de tordre le cou de son frère qui se tenait, à son goût, bien trop prêt d'Hermione. Ron avait beau être un membre de sa famille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas correct. Bien entendu, autrefois elle aurait proposé son aide pour que Ron et Hermione tombent amoureux, mais elle avait vu Drago et Hermione, ce qui l'avait obligé à revoir son jugement et ses plans de meurtre du vert et argent. Alors que Harry se penchait sur l'épineux problème de son cavalier toujours coincé dans un coin du plateau entre la tour et le fou de Ron, Ginny se rappela.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Elle était cachée là depuis déjà plus d'une heure et commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes à force de rester assise entre deux armoires dans la salle sur demande. Elle savait qu'ils devaient se retrouver au croisement de la grande pile de canapés poussiéreux et les empilements de miroirs de tableaux et de balais. En revanche, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire l'heure, car Hermione était venue reprendre son livre, aussi Ginny avait dû remettre le mot en vitesse entre les pages 123 et 124.

C'est après une longue attente que des pas se firent entendre, des pas pressés. Ginny se leva et entra vite dans une armoire remplie de bocaux au contenu douteux, qu'elle préféra ne pas examiner sous peine de vomir. Elle referma la porte en laissant une légère ouverture et attendit.

.

Hermione arriva, elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours, des jours tristes. Bientôt d'autres pas résonnèrent. Ginny allait enfin savoir ce que son amie lui cachait. Les pas mystérieux se firent plus lents et bientôt la tête blonde de Drago Malfoy émergea. Instantanément Hermione se jeta sur le serpentard qui cachait à l'aide de sa main, une blessure à l'arcade droite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...?! s'exclama Hermione.

-Weasley. Il a cru judicieux de me coller son poing en pleine figure en sortant du stade.

-Et qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça ? Viens t'asseoir.

Hermione emmena le serpentard s'asseoir sur un canapé près d'eux et commença à examiner la blessure du jeune homme qui se mit à fixer les traits de son homologue comme s'il avait peur de les oublier.

-Il a commencé à m'allumer sur notre ronde de ce soir et j'ai répondu, mais je crois que ma réponse n'a pas dû lui plaire.

-Et qu'elle était cette réponse ?

Hermione avait sorti un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer le sang sur le visage de Drago qui eut une moue hésitante, signe que la réponse qu'il avait donnée à Ron, ne plairait pas non plus à Hermione. Se doutant du genre de phrase qu'il avait certainement sortit, elle appuya son mouchoir sur la blessure, ce qui arracha un grognement de douleur au blond.

-J'attend.

-Vraiment ? aie, aie, aie ! arrête d'appuyer ça fait un mal de chien !

-Alors ? Ta réponse ?

Le préfet souffla et se pencha sur l'oreille d'Hermione pour lui avouer son terrible petit secret. La gryffondor rougit si fort qu'elle aurait pu exploser. Elle donna une tape sur l'épaule du vert et argent et piqua un fard.

-T'es malade ? !

-Je dois avouer que pendant quelques secondes j'ai regretté parce-que mon arcade me faisait mal, mais son air en décomposition… c'était tellement jouissif, tu n'as pas idée. Ca m'a motivé pour arriver plus vite.

-Pour te faire fracturer l'autre arcade ?

-Non, pour avoir une infirmière, à moi seul. Il sourit. Ca fonctionne ?

Hermione souffla et eut un léger rire, un rire doux comme elle en avait peu. Puis, en secouant doucement la tête elle termina de soigner rapidement la blessure de Drago qui ne décollait pas son regard du sien. Le rival de Harry semblait étonnamment bien et heureux en présence de la meilleure amie de Ginny qui ne parvenait plus à décoller les yeux de ce qu'elle voyait, un peu comme une série moldue dont elle aurait refusé de rater la suite. Elle continua alors d'observer ce que lui cachait Hermione depuis déjà un moment. C'était lui, la raison de toutes ces absences, de ces silences, de ces changements d'habitudes comme rallonger ses rondes avec le serpentard, moins aller à la bibliothèque, ne plus se plaindre de son homologue. Elle comprenait enfin et ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

Alors qu'Hermione usait d'un petit sortilège pour refermer sa blessure, le jeune homme leva la main et caressa la joue de la gryffondor puis il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la rouge et or qui se mit à rougir. Elle leva la tête vers lui et murmura quelque chose que Ginny ne parvint pas à entendre, mais cela fut assez fort pour atteindre Drago qui semblait ne pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il chercha à ne pas se montrer gêné ou rougissant, mais il n'y parvint pas et vint alors embrasser la gryffondor. Ginny pouvait ressentir tout le bonheur de son amie de là où elle se trouvait et ne parvint pas à détourner le regard. C'était ragoutant de voir les autres s'embrasser, mais pour Hermione et Drago c'était surtout fascinant tant ils avaient pu se détester. La rousse resta un moment à les regarder s'apprécier, se regarder, se sourire, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait parler d'amour, mais ça en avait tout l'air.

.

Quand 17h sonna, les deux jeunes gens préférèrent se séparer. Hermione donna à son tour le nom du livre et le numéro de la page pour leur prochain rendez-vous, puis elle laissa Drago partir. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis elle sortit de la salle sur demande, prenant soin de ne pas emprunter le même chemin que le serpentard, mais c'était sans compter sur la tignasse rousse de Ginny Weasley qui lui sauta dessus.

-Qui aurait pu croire que tu fricotais avec Malfoy sur les canapés poussiéreux de la salle sur demande ? Sourit la rousse en entrainant Hermione.

-Mais… tu…

-Tu me connais, fouineuse dans l'âme. Je me suis planquée dans une armoire pendant des heures pour savoir ce que tu me cachais et ça vaut le détour ! mais si tu me dis tout, je garderais le silence.

-Ai-je le choix ? Souffla Hermione.

-Pas vraiment.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Harry fit sortir Ginny de sa rêverie quand il cria après son énième échec contre Ron.

-Un jour je t'aurai ! Siffla Harry en fixant ses pièces en miettes.

-Jamais mon vieux. Sourit Ron.

Le roux, fière de sa victoire il se tourna vers une Hermione tout sourire. Il tendit alors un bras, prêt à ramener la jeune femme contre lui, mais Ginny, se leva brusquement.

-Je pense que Ron et moi devrions y aller ! Maman nous a fait du rôti et elle va avoir besoin de nous pour dégnomer le jardin.

-Mais… on a fait ça hi…

-On y va allez !

.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de protester. Ginny attrapa son frère par le bras et après avoir embrassé Harry, elle les fit transplaner.

-Mais Gin…

-Abruti ! Beugla Ginny en plaquant Ron contre le mur de sa chambre. T'es encore plus bête que la goule du grenier ! Hermione doit retrouver ses souvenirs ! pas forcément parce-que tu voudrais inverser les rôles entre Malfoy et toi, mais parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera si elle ne les retrouve pas ! Alors, la prochaine fois que tu tentes quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! je te jure sur mon balai préféré que je t'arrache les dents une par une pour m'en faire un collier et que décorerais le sapin de Noël avec tes boyaux et ta tête en guise d'étoile ! Je sais que tu n'as jamais supporté de les voir tous les deux, mais tu avais juré de respecter leur relation. Ron, tu es mon frère et Merlin seul sait que je t'aime, mais ce que tu fais, ça ne passe pas. Alors, touche plus à Hermione, ou bien je te démembre et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Ron aurait voulu réagir, mais il ne trouva rien à dire tellement Ginny était à cet instant, vraiment terrifiante. Il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Hermione, mais ne s'y était jamais bien pris avec elle. Il l'avait faite pleurer au bal de quatrième année, n'avait jamais été tendre avec elle en cinquième année et avait définitivement ruiné ses chances en sortant avec Lavande. C'était certainement ça qui avait aussi décidé Hermione à se rapprocher de Drago Malfoy qui n'avait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour la faire tomber dans ses bras. Il avait toujours détesté le serpentard, mais là c'était pire que tout. Ginny lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, puis elle l'entraîna en bas, où se trouvait leur mère.

.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Hermione était debout dans la cuisine et terminait de faire la vaisselle. Elle avait oublié le départ un peu rapide et étrange de Ron et Ginny et pensait à Drago, toujours silencieux. Il n'était pas descendu manger. Harry avait étalé ses dossiers sur la table de la cuisine et mangeait le bout de son crayon tout en réfléchissant.

-On mange quoi ce soir ? J'irai faire des courses si tu veux ?

-Ce soir tu manges tous seul Potter. Je l'invite. Fit Drago qui se tenait debout contre la porte, l'air décidé.


End file.
